<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Road To Parenthood by child_of_night</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668849">Road To Parenthood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/child_of_night/pseuds/child_of_night'>child_of_night</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Difficult Decisions, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:55:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>42,249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/child_of_night/pseuds/child_of_night</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tharn and Type's lives are turned upside down when they learn that Type has rare genetic disorder that gives him ability to get pregnant. Not only that but Type is already pregnant. How Tharn and Type will deal with this and what are they going to do? Are they ready to be parents and will the pregnancy be safe and smooth?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType), Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>642</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Discovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone!<br/>So this is my very first fanfic that I have published here and honestly I'm still bit confused how this site works, but I'm sure I will figure it out as I go. I hope you enjoy the story!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Type had been feeling awful lately. <br/>
<br/>
He was feeling nauseous constantly, throwing up every day at least three times a day. He also felt bloated even if he didn't eat that much, mainly because of constant nausea and vomiting. And as if that wasn't enough he was soooo tired. No matter how much he slept or rested he felt exhausted. There were few times he even fell a sleep at work, luckily Techno was there to cover him up otherwise he might be out of job at this rate. This had been going on for few weeks now, least to say Tharn was worried about him. <br/>
Worried really was understatement.<br/>
<br/>
Then finally Tharn had been able to convince Type to go to the doctor. Type was way too stubborn to admit he needed to get checked on, so as one could imagine it had taken lot of begging and finally Tharn bursting into tears to make Type to promise he will go to the doctor. So the next day Type went to the hospital, without Tharn as he had work, to get checked on. Though Tharn had been ready to drop the work for him, but Type declined it saying he was going to be fine by himself. <br/>
Type sighed as he entered into the hospital. He didn't get what was such a big deal. It was just weird flu that he had and it would just go away with time. <br/>
But to make his boyfriend feel at ease he needed to get a word from a doctor. Then he could tell Tharn; I told you so.<br/>
<br/>
Type first had appointment with nurse, who took notes on what Type said he was there for. Then the nurse took some blood work so that they could see if there were any abnormalities in the blood. Type was soon sitting in the waiting room waiting for the doctor to call him in.<br/>
After waiting over thirty minutes for the blood test results to come back Dr. Supachai took Type in.<br/>
Once they both had greeted each other and sat down, Dr. Supachai on her chair next to the computer, behind her desk, and Type on a chair opposite side of the desk. Type told her about all the symptoms he had had as the doctor checked his blood test results and took some notes on what Type had said. <br/>
Type had assumed that the doctor would just say that it was just some bug, give him medicine and let him go home, but for his surprise she said something completely different. <br/>
"Alright Mr. Phawattakun, I think we should get you scanned to see if there is something in your stomach making these symptoms. I would also like to take more blood work just to get a clearer picture of the situation." Type blinked "Um.. Excuse me what? Scanned?" Type stuttered, feeling like a rug had been pulled out under him. <br/>
<br/>
"Why scanned? I thought that it was just some bug I had" Type said, trying to not to panic but it was really hard to not to. Dr. Supachai shook her head. "Your blood result for infections came all negative so it is not a virus or bacteria. With MRI scan we will see if there is something in ingestion that would explain the symptoms you are having." She explained and Type nodded, taking a deep breath in and then let it out. Doctor looked at him, soon smiling softly. "No worries I don't think it's something serious, but just to make sure we should check it. You have been having these symptoms for awhile now so it's better to clear everything right away." She said which made Type feel a bit better. A bit. As the doctor started to type her blood work orders in and referral for the MRI scan Type sank into his thoughts for a moment. What if it was some kind of cancer? Or tumor? What would he say to Tharn? To his Mae and Pho? <br/>
God he wished Tharn had come with him..</p><p> </p><p>After blood tests, a half hour in MRI machine and half hour of waiting the results Type was finally back at the doctors office. Type nervously bit his lip, playing with his hands as he waited for the results. Saying that he was nervous was understatement. He hadn't been able to sit still as he had waited for the results, making him walk around in the waiting room. He even threw up few times and he wasn't sure was it because of nausea or just that he was nervous. He had thought about calling Tharn to ask him to come over for support, but then he decided against it. Type knew Tharn had important meeting today so he didn't want to interrupt and cause trouble for him. <br/>
<br/>
"Mr. Phawattakun.." <br/>
Doctor began, after looking at Type's documents from the computer, which felt like tenth time she had done it since he came into the room. It seemed like she wanted to be sure what she saw was right. Great. Not like he wasn't nervous enough. Type took a breath in nodding a bit to show her that he was listening. "Before I continue I need to ask few questions just to confirm the diagnose.." She said looking straight at Type, who just nodded again. "This might come bit out of blue sir, but are you homosexual?"<br/>
Well that was something Type didn't expect to hear. <br/>
"Umm.. Uh.." Type stuttered before saying "Yes." <br/>
<br/>
Then the questions got even more weird. "In sexual intercourse are you the receiving end?" Type stared at the doctor, his eyes wide. ".. Yes..." He stated after a pause and she nodded. <br/>
"Have you had sex in the past of four months?"<br/>
"Yes.."<br/>
"You have a partner, sir?"<br/>
"Yes."<br/>
Type knew Dr. Supachai was doing her job, but these personal question started to annoy him. Why the fuck did she need to know that Type was bottoming? Again Dr. Supachai looked at the documents on her computer. "Alright then.." She let out a breath, crossing her fingers on her desk and facing Type again. <br/>
<br/>
"Mr. Phawattakun have you ever been diagnoses with Friedrich's syndrome?" Type's doctor asked. Type blinked, confused, shaking his head "No, I haven't." <br/>
"Have you ever heard of this syndrome?"<br/>
Type thought for a moment, but the name didn't ring in the bell so he shook his head again.<br/>
"Friedrich's syndrome is when person that is born male has a mutated gene that gives him ability to carry a children." She explained, keeping it simple enough to understand. <br/>
"Oh.. Yeah I have heard about it." Type said, remembering seeing the news about a guy in Germany that had been found to have an ability to get pregnant was years ago so he didn't even remember the condition's name or really anything about the case. "Well.. Mr. Phawattakun with these result that we have I can now say that you have this condition." Doctor said carefully, seeing how Type's eyes got big in shock. Type froze for a moment, just staring at the doctor in disbelief. <br/>
What the actual fuck. </p><p>"I-I-I... What, I can.. Wait.. What?" was only thing Type managed to say leaning closer to the desk as if to check if he had just heard it all wrong. Dr. Supachai smiled gently, keeping her voice calm as possible as she saw how the information shook Type. "Sir.. With everything we have here I can confirm that you have Friedrich's syndrome. " Type leaned back on his seat, leaning heavily against the back of the chair as he just stared in-front of him, trying to process the information he had just got. Type closed his eyes, taking a deep breath in and then out. <br/>
He tried his best to stay calm and control his breathing. <br/>
This was something he had practices with Tharn. He still had night terrors and panic attacks about the darkest days in his childhood every now and then, so they had searched different breathing techniques from online and they were quite useful in stressful situations as well.  <br/>
Type let out a shaky breath.<br/>
"You mean.. I can get pregnant and carry a child?" Type asked, opening his eyes to look at the doctor wanting a confirmation to which doctor simple answered:<br/>
"Yes."<br/>
<br/>
With that Type groaned bringing his hands against his face, running his hands across it. It wasn't like Type and Tharn never wanted children, they had talked about it. <br/>
But Type was never prepared to be the one carrying the baby! They had talked about adopting or maybe surrogacy depending what would be available for gay couples in future.<br/>
Guess that solves that problem.. Type let out a groan.<br/>
"Oh fuck..." <br/>
There was a moment of silent before Type could hear the doctor clear her throat and say<br/>
"There's more sir."<br/>
Immediately Type dropped his hands down on his lap, staring at the doctor.<br/>
"By the MRI pictures we can see something in your stomach area." She said turning her computer's monitor so that Type could see the MRI picture.<br/>
"Right here is your stomach and as you can see right behind it there is the uterus. It's bit hard make out but you can see bit of it." She explained, pointing at picture which really didn't make any sense to Type but he nodded. "With those who have Friedrich's syndrome the uterus is in the back, kind of hidden, and is much smaller than female's uterus. That is because the uterus isn't supposed to be there, but because of the gene mutation it has formed it more in the back where it has more room and that way it's connected to anus and that's how men can get pregnant. Usually Friedrich's syndrome isn't found until the man carrying it is pregnant, because of the way uterus is in the back and small when empty and unlike female, male don't get periods." she told him, trying to not use big doctor words so that Type could understand everything.<br/>
Type kept nodding, biting his lip.<br/>
<br/>
"So.." Dr. Supachai took break changing a picture "Previous picture was taken from in-front, but in this side way picture you can see your uterus better right here." she said pointing at something that looked like some odd white clump. At least that's how it looked like to Type. "It's bit bigger than usually which I thought was odd, but then I took a look at the picture from the back-" she explained switching the picture once again. "I could see why.." she finished showing Type what part she meant. Type blinked few times leaning closer to observe the picture properly and suddenly he felt his heart drop. <br/>
"Wait... Don't say..." Type stuttered now looking at the doctor who nodded with soft smile.<br/>
"You are pregnant Mr. Phawattakun."<br/>
Type gaped at the doctor, blinking before looking at the picture again. There it was clear as a day, even Type could make a sense of it. It was a little baby or well fetus it didn't really look like a proper baby yet. But you could see the head, the body and it's arms and legs. It really was a baby.. Type really was pregnant. <br/>
Type leaned back against the back of the chair, feeling suddenly weak and sick.<br/>
God.<br/>
He was pregnant. There was a baby inside of him. Baby that was his and Tharn's.<br/>
Shit. Tharn. <br/>
<br/>
What would he say to him? They weren't ready to have a baby! They had just graduated and were starting their careers. They still lived in a small apartment so there wasn't any room for a baby and they didn't have the money to get a bigger apartment. Fuck.. What about their parents? For sure Type's father will disown him. He was already disappointment in his eyes as he still didn't accept the fact he was dating a man.<br/>
What about their friends? They would all freak out. Maybe even avoid them and never wanting to see them again.. This isn't normal, man being pregnant. There is nothing normal about it.<br/>
"Sir..? Are you feeling alright? You are really pale.."<br/>
Storm of thoughts were interrupted by Dr. Supachai's voice which brought Type back into reality. Type raised his gaze meeting doctor's gaze, who smiled at him.<br/>
"Do you want to lay down?" she asked to which Type shook his head. "No.. No I'm okay, just... Shocked.."<br/>
Dr. Supachai nodded, understanding.<br/>
"I'm sure that this is a big shock and unexpected news." To that Type had to chuckle "No shit.." He commented which made the doctor laugh lightly. <br/>
"This is something that needs some time to let it sink in and think about. I think it's the best that you go home and discuss with you boyfriend about all this. It helps to have partner's support and opinion about all of this." she said, turning the monitor to face her again to type something to the computer. "I will reserve you an ultrasound time and then we can properly look at the baby and find out what week you are at and then we can discuss about what you guys want to do." she explained, glancing at Type. <br/>
"Would you be able to come over next Tuesday at 8am, I have free spot there." <br/>
Type could only nod as an answer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have few things I want to say to the end:<br/>First: I got really inspired to write mpreg fic after reading some TharnType mpreg fics here (which I recommend they have all been great!) and after reading a fic made by mostmagicalf_kingunicorn41_43110 I got inspired to create some kind of explanation why mpreg in this story universe is possible and to thin and create what kind of disorder it is and what difficulties it will bring and etc.. All the medical stuff will not be correct because I took some liberties to it so it will make sense in the story (like for example the way the whole Friedrich's syndrome works)<br/>Second: I have not written the whole story yet so I can't promise day to day updates, but I will make it a goal to update new chapter every week! So let's hope that I can stick to that.</p><p>Thank you so much for reading! What did you think? Please let me know through comments and kudos!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Denial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Type was sitting on the living room's sofa, nervously drumming his leg as he stared at something on the coffee table. He bit his lip and glanced at the clock that was hanging on the wall.<br/>
It has only been a minute. Still two to go.<br/>
He groaned in frustration, burying his face into his hands, rubbing his eyes. <br/>
He came home from the hospital about ten minutes ago. He still couldn't believe that he was pregnant. More he thought about it more in denial he was. <br/>
So that's why he was now here, on the sofa, waiting for pregnancy test to be ready.<br/>
Was it stupid as he already had a real picture to proof that there indeed was a baby inside him? Maybe. <br/>
Even thought the doctor had said that the pregnancy test might not work as the hormones are different in male pregnancy than in female pregnancy he had bought a test anyway. <br/>
Type needed this.<br/>
He needed more proof that he was pregnant. Like what if the MRI picture was switched with someone else's and in fact he wasn't pregnant. Yes, he knew that there were really slim chance for that to happen but it could! Type hadn't expected this to be so torturing though.. Three minutes wasn't a long time, but right now it felt like an eternity. Type took a shaky breath in and out, dropping his hands from his face onto his knees. Once again he glanced at the clock.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
One minute. Not too long anymore.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Type let his gaze drop on the pregnancy test, staring at it so intensively that it almost seemed like he was trying to move it telepathically. <br/>
What if he really was pregnant? What if those MRI pictures really were real and his? What would he do then?<br/>
Type bit his lip as he slowly dropped his gaze on his stomach. Type stared at his stomach for a moment, then slowly his right hand wandered on it. He pressed his hand against his still flat stomach feeling the fabric of his shirt against his palm. <br/>
What if there really was a little person inside of him?<br/>
Type let himself think about it for a moment. <br/>
What if he really was carrying a baby? Would it look a lot alike him? Or would it look just like Tharn? Or just a perfect mix of both?<br/>
While being deep in thought Type started to pet his stomach softly.<br/>
What about gender? Would it be boy or girl?  Would it have hair? If so how much? Whose personality would it have? <br/>
Would it be super stubborn like Type or calm and cool like Tharn? </p><p><br/>
Almost like waking up from a daze Type suddenly realized what he was doing yanking his hand away almost like his hand was burnt, quickly tearing his eyes away from his stomach. <br/>
This was just too weird. As if he really had a baby in him. No way.<br/>
Type closed his eyes for a moment, trying to keep himself calm. After taking few breaths Type opened his eyes and looked up at the clock again and right then he felt like he was gonna throw up. <br/>
It was time. </p><p><br/>
Type gulped, slowly turning towards the coffee table, staring at the pregnancy test. <br/>
He didn't know how long he just sat there staring at the table, it might have been few seconds or even few minutes but he honestly couldn't tell. <br/>
"Okay, get your shit together Type.." Type murmured under his breath, slowly leaning forward just enough so that he could grab the test, then returning back to the previous sitting position. <br/>
He had set the pregnancy test downwards on the table so he couldn't see the result yet. <br/>
Type let out a long shaky breath, squeezing the test tightly in his hands, trying his hardest to just turn it over and see the result. Just get it over with. But he couldn't do it. <br/>
Instead he just felt himself starting to shake and feeling like he couldn't breath properly anymore even if he desperately tried to keep his breathing even and calm.<br/>
"For fucks sake.." Type laughed dryly, his eyes shooting up at the ceiling as he could feel tears forming in his eyes. Why was he being so freaking sensitive about this? What was so hard about just turning the test over and see the result that he had been waiting for. Type pressed his lips together, closing his eyes. </p><p><br/>
Okay. <br/>
On three.<br/>
One..<br/>
Two....<br/>
Three.....<br/>
Turn!</p><p><br/>
With that Type turned the test over and opened his eyes, quickly setting his gaze on the test.<br/>
It was positive.<br/>
Type let out the breath that he hadn't even realized he was holding. <br/>
Test was positive.<br/>
Positive.<br/>
That meant.. He was pregnant.<br/>
As those thoughts finally set in Type couldn't control the overwhelming mass of emotion that hit him.<br/>
Emotions that he had been holding in ever since getting his diagnose and news that he was pregnant.<br/>
Emotions that he had bee ignoring by being in denial. But now it all really hit him.<br/>
This was real.</p><p><br/>
In seconds Type was shaking and crying. He was shaking so bad that he couldn't hold on to the pregnancy test anymore, which dropped on the floor. The whole apartment was filled with sad wailing as Type cried his heart out, wrapping his arms around himself as he searched for some kind of comfort. He felt helpless. He couldn't reverse time to make this undone, even thought he wanted to.<br/>
How were they able to have a baby? There was no way it was possible. They didn't have enough money to raise a child. They were just starting their careers and they had been planning to travel a lot so that they could see the world together. They had been dreaming about saving money to get bigger place.. Type certainly wasn't ready to have a child and he was pretty sure that Tharn wasn't either. <br/>
How could they do this? Type was man. He being pregnant was abnormal. They would be frowned upon, the kid would be treated terribly..<br/>
They would be seen as freaks. Nothing less.<br/>
Type breathed heavily, trying his best to calm down so that he could catch his breath, but then another wave of emotions hit him, making him cry and wail even harder.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
After what felt like hours of crying Type was able to calm himself down, least to say he felt drained and exhausted. <br/>
He got himself up to go to the bathroom, washing his face to clear it from all the tears and snot that was all over his face. After washing up Type looked at his reflection, sighing at the sad sight of himself. Eyes red and puffy, his nose still dripping, his hair all messy.. He really wasn't the prettiest sight right now. <br/>
After letting out another sigh Type grabbed his towel to dry his face with, but then froze when he heard something. <br/>
It was front door opening and closing which was followed by very familiar voice calling his name. <br/>
"Type? Are you home?"<br/>
Tharn.<br/>
Shit.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
He had been so freaked about being pregnant and what to do that he had completely forgotten that Tharn in fact still had no idea that Type was pregnant. <br/>
Type started to panic. What should he do? He looked awful. He couldn't let Tharn see him like this. It would just worry him.<br/>
"Type?" <br/>
Type was woken from his thoughts with that call of his name.<br/>
Type closed his eyes, sighing, trying his best to get himself together. He took one deep breath in and let it out and with that he opened his eyes and quickly dried his face with the towel and then ran some cold water on it. Then he started to press it against his eyes, hoping it would help with the swelling even a little bit. He kept doing it for a while, then he threw the towel into a laundry basket and made his way to the living room where he could see his boyfriend setting his stuff down. "You are back." Type said which made Tharn to look up and smile brightly at him. <br/>
Seeing that smile made Type to want to just to jump into his arms and cry again, though he doubted that he had any tears left. But Type kept it in.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"There you are. I was wondering why you weren't answering as I saw that you were already home." Tharn said as he walked over to Type, but Type hurried his way to kitchen trying to avoid Tharn seeing his face. "I'll make us some tea!" he shouted, soon mentally hitting himself as they never had tea. <br/>
Tharn seemed to catch the weirdness of the situation as well as Type heard him say "Since when have you started to drink tea?"<br/>
"Since now! I just feel like having tea!" Type shot back, hearing Tharn laugh at his answer. Type started to make the tea as his thoughts were running 100km/h.<br/>
How the hell could he tell Tharn that he was pregnant? <br/>
No, better question: how the fuck was he going to convince him that he really was pregnant? <br/>
Yes, Tharn trusted Type and believed his word, but man being pregnant is whole another level. Who the hell would believe a man that said he was pregnant. No one.<br/>
He was too exhausted to go through this conversation right now.. Couldn't Tharn just magically understand the situation without Type having to explain it to him?<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Uh... How was your day at work? Busy?" Type asked as he heard Tharn following him into the kitchen, trying his best to act nonchalant. Tharn shrugged a bit. <br/>
"It was fine. We had that one big meeting today that I told you about. It went pretty well and we finally got the day set up for the event. Just need to make few more calls to confirm some of the performers but otherwise it looks pretty good. " Tharn said, walking over to Type hugging him from behind which made Type tense up a bit. "But now that's over and there is one less thing to worry which is nice. Oh by the way we had lunch at this new restaurant near by workplace and it was great! They had lot of spicy things in the menu so I think you would like it. We should go there for a date." Tharn continued, resting his head on Type's shoulder while he kept hugging him. To that Type could only hum along in agreement.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"So how about you? Did you go to the doctor?" Tharn asked and Type almost dropped the pot he was holding. "Yeah.. It went fine." he mumbled, trying to move away but Tharn kept his hold on him. "Type?" Tharn called Type's name, his voice soft and calm. Type sighed, setting the things he had in his hands on the counter before turning around in Tharn's arms, looking into his boyfriend's eyes.<br/>
"It was fine. They said there was no sign infection or anything like that. All the blood work came out fine as well." he explained, but that still didn't convince Tharn in slightest. 
Instead he frowned, sliding his hands from Type's back to his neck, properly examining his face. "Type... Are you really okay?" he asked, now looking at Type with worried look. 
Type smiled bit at him, trying his best to act normal in-front of him.<br/>
"What do you mean? I'm just fine." Type told him, but Tharn shook his head a bit "You look pale, your eyes are all red and puffy." he said as he brought his hand to Type's forehead, checking the temperature.  
"You don't seem to have fever.." he mumbled, moving his hand from Type's forehead onto his cheek to which Type reacted like he always did by leaning against the touch. Type sighed. <br/>
"I'm really fine, Tharn. Just.. Tired. It's been a long day." he told him, meeting Tharn's gaze again. Tharn didn't drop his gaze for a while, studying Type before finally deciding to let it go. <br/>
Tharn smiled softly at Type, caressing his cheek gently. 
"We both have had a long day today so how about we sit down, watch some movie and cuddle?" he suggested to which Type nodded, gladly agreeing. 
Tharn gave his boyfriend another smile, before leaning in and giving him a soft kiss on lips. Type smiled back, pursing his lips against the touch. <br/>
God he had missed this.. He had missed Tharn and his touch. Being here hugged and kissed by him made him feel so secure and good that he almost forgot everything that had happened.<br/>
"You can choose the movie, I will most likely pass out as soon as I get comfortable so I don't really care what we are gonna watch." Type said, pressing another kiss on Tharn's lips before heading to their bedroom to get pillows and blanket for them. Tharn laughed at him.
"As always." he chuckled, making his way to the sofa to choose the movie, tea completely forgotten.</p><p>When Type arrived into their bedroom he gave out a deep sigh, sitting on the bed for a moment to collect himself.<br/>
Okay, maybe this was good. Maybe it was good to take a break from this whole pregnancy thing and just relax and not think about it for while. Then after collecting energy and strength he would tell Tharn. Yeah that sounded good. <br/>
But still.. <br/>
Tharn deserved to know right away.. It felt wrong to keep this information from him and he really needed someone to talk to about this whole thing.<br/>
Type let out a frustrated groan.<br/>
Why was this so hard?<br/>
Type rubbed his temple, feeling stressed from all of this.</p><p>"Type!"</p><p>Type jumped on his seat, startled by the sudden yell. He looked up towards the bedroom's door where Tharn had suddenly appeared, his both hands in tight fists. <br/>
Tharn stared at Type, his eyes sad and his lips tightly pressed together. Type raised his eyebrow, confused. Had something happened?<br/>
"Tharn..? Is every-"<br/>
"Type."<br/>
Tharn interrupted whatever Type was going to say and then took few steps closer to him which made Type to stand up. <br/>
Tharn kept staring Type with those sad eyes which Type recognized and had unfortunately seen before. Three times actually. <br/>
But why was he looking at him with those heartbroken eyes again...<br/>
Tharn let out a shaky breath out before speaking.<br/>
"I'm going to give you a chance to explain before I get angry.." This made Type even more confused. <br/>
"What are you talking about? Have I done something to upset you?" <br/>
Tharn took a breath in and brought his hand up, opening his fist so that Type saw what was in his hand. <br/>
"I don't know, have you?"</p><p>It was the positive pregnancy test.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Honestly I wasn't planning to end this chapter to cliffhanger and with such dramatic way, but it happened!<br/>This chapter took a dove into Type's feelings and thoughts about finding out that he is pregnant and I think it's quite clear that Type is confused and overwhelmed about this information. Also big question is how will he convince Tharn to believe that he really is pregnant, especially now that there might be a huge misunderstanding...</p><p>This chapter was hard to write as I struggled how to write everything so that it didn't feel weird. English isn't my first language so I sometimes find myself struggling with correct grammar and it's hard to think how it would sound good and right in English. And as one does I tend to overuse certain word or two and then I notice it and just struggle finding another way to express it.<br/>But this is good it's helping me to get better with writing and using English!</p><p>Thank you for reading! Please do leave kudos and comments to let me now what you think &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Pregnancy test</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Type stared at the test in horror. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Why the hell did Tharn have the pregnancy test? Had he left it somewhere?<br/>
These past few hours had been such a haze that Type really couldn't recall it at all..<br/>
"Why.. Where.." Type stuttered, trying to come up with full sentence. "Where did you find that?" he finally managed to ask.<br/>
Tharn frowned his brows bit at the question, but decided to just answer it. "From the living room. It was on the floor right next to the sofa."<br/>
Shit. He must have dropped it at some point.<br/>
Type avoided Tharn's gaze as he tried to gather his brain cells together trying to think of a way how to explain this. Tharn stared at Type as he remained silent and avoided his gaze and as his boyfriend didn't seem to make any effort to explain the test Tharn closed his eyes as he let out a shaky breath. He took a moment, then he opened his eyes and called "Type." This made Type to actually look at him. Type froze as he saw the sad expression, the heartbroken one that he didn't really want to see again. But there it was.. And it confused Type because.. Why? He hadn't told Tharn about the pregnancy yet so why was he hurt? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Please Type.. " Tharn breathed out, his voice wavering. "Please explain this to me.." He begged, gesturing towards the test he still had in his hand. "I want to know why there is a positive pregnancy test in our home." He told him, his voice breaking in the end and Type was sure that he could see tears in Tharn's eyes. Type's eyes widened as it suddenly hit him what was going on in Tharn's mind.<br/>
Tharn thought Type had actually had an affair with a woman and gotten her pregnant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fuck.<br/>
Fuck fuck fuck fuck... </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I.. I.." Type stuttered, not really sure what he was going to say so after stuttering again few times he just fell into silence. Tharn kept his gaze on Type who looked away again, running his fingers through his hair in distress. He waited for moment, but as Type didn't say anything Tharn sighed "Type.." Type froze. "If this is your answer for now then I'll go to my parents for few nights." Type quickly looked up at Tharn, their eyes meeting, which made Type feel like he would break in tears any moment now. But he just kept it in.<br/>
"To your parents..?" he repeated making Tharn sigh again. "Yes, I really can't stay with you right now. I need to think things over and I think you should too." he said, turning around to walk over to their dresser, placing the pregnancy test on it before opening the dresser and then starting to pack his overnight bag. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Type could only stare at Tharn as he packed.<br/>
Tharn was leaving.<br/>
He didn't want to be with him.<br/>
But... He didn't.. He hadn't...<br/>
Tears started to form in Type's eyes as he kept staring at Tharn, his thoughts going crazy in his head. He told himself he should just tell Tharn the truth, say that it was a misunderstanding.<br/>
But for some reason he couldn't.. Something was stopping him, he wasn't sure if it was the fear of being rejected or that he was terrified of the thought of Tharn not believing him.<br/>
It didn't take long for Tharn to finish packing and sound of zip closing woke Type up from his daze. Tharn glanced at Type mumbling "I'm gonna go.." and with that Tharn started to walk towards to their front-door. Something with Tharn disappearing behind the door gave Type the push he had needed as he FINALLY got himself to move and in seconds all those fears disappeared.<br/>
He just needed Tharn to know. He needed him to stay with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He rushed after Tharn calling his name and then soon catching up to him in the hallway.<br/>
Tharn just ignored him, dropping his bag on the floor as he started to put his shoes on. Type bit his lip, trying to find words.<br/>
"Ai'Tharn.. Please let me explain. This really isn't like w-" But Type was interrupted by Tharn's angry reply.<br/>
"Now you want to explain? Why didn't you do that when I asked you to?" Type frowned at that feeling hurt by his words. Tharn was hurt of course he would say hurtful things. Type just needed to be patient and gentle right now, which certainly wasn't something he was good at. Type let out a breath before saying.<br/>
"Because.. This is really hard to explain."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tharn got up, now turning around to face Type, he had that heartbroken look in his eyes again, tears pouring from his eyes which made Type's heart ache.<br/>
"What is there hard to explain Type!?" Tharn yelled as he let out humorless laugh. "It's clear what this situation is, you had an affair and got her pregnant!"<br/>
Type stared at Tharn who sobbed, wiping away his tears as they fell down.<br/>
"What is there hard to explain when I already know! I found the test! I know!"<br/>
Type kept staring at Tharn who now got hold of himself a bit, now talking more calmly again<br/>
"What is there to hard to explain? Or does it mean more to you? Is it more than just a single affair? Do you love her Type?"<br/>
Type kept staring at Tharn who was crying his heart out, pointing his anger towards Type who now had his own tears falling down his cheeks.<br/>
Type let out few wet sobs, before finally finding his voice again. "Ai'Tharn, I don't... I don't have anyone else and I don't love anyone else! I only have you and I only need you."<br/>
Tharn was visibly upset about what Type said, clearly not believing him. "Then whose pregnancy test was that?!" he shouted, pointing towards their bedroom.<br/>
"If you don't have affair with a woman then who the hell took it? You don't have any female friends so don't even think about using that as an excuse."<br/>
Type was quiet for while which made Tharn to just get more irritated. "You know what, I'm just gonna go." Tharn said, picking up the bag and stepping towards to the front-door, but before Tharn even touched the door handle Type had thrown himself towards Tharn, wrapping his arms around Tharn's torso. Hugging him tightly, not wanting to let go.<br/>
Tharn froze. He wasn't sure how he should act. He kinda wanted to just push Type away and take off. But at the same time Tharn wanted an answer so badly..<br/>
So he just remained there.<br/>
There was moment of silence, both of them just stood there, not moving or saying anything. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Until all that was broken by Type's voice.<br/>
"I'm pregnant." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was another moment of silence.<br/>
Much longer one.<br/>
Type just kept on hugging Tharn, hiding his face against his shoulder, waiting as patiently as he could for Tharn to think it over.<br/>
Finally Tharn moved bit in Type's arms, which was sign for Type to loosen his grip so that Tharn could turn around and look at him. Tharn stared at Type, looking confused and taken aback. Type couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "Bet you didn't expect that, huh?" he told him to which Tharn just shook his head. He certainly didn't. He opened his mouth to say something, but Type beat him to it "No, I'm not joking. I'm serious." That made Tharn close his mouth, still staring at Type his expression now pretty unreadable. They staid there, standing in the small hallway staring at each other for a good while before finally Tharn said.<br/>
"You really are pregnant aren't you?" To that Type smiled sadly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tharn and Type had moved on the sofa, deciding that it was better to talk about this sitting down.<br/>
After sitting down Type explained everything. Right from the start to the end. He told him about how confused he had been about why the doctor needed to know that he was gay and that he was taking it in the ass (this part had made Tharn chuckle and wonder if the doctor really had asked that question exactly in those words) then about the doctor telling him about the gene mutation and the news that he was also pregnant. Type told him about how he had bought the pregnancy test, as he couldn't bring himself to believe that he was indeed pregnant, and how he had broken down when the test was in-fact positive.. Tharn listened to him carefully, holding Type's hand.<br/>
When Type finished his story, Tharn remained silent. Then he let out a deep sigh, squeezing Type's hand. "Alright.." he said, raising his gaze to Type.<br/>
"So what's next? Do you have doctor's appointment?"<br/>
"I have an ultrasound next Tuesday."<br/>
To that Tharn nodded. "Okay, I'll arrange my work so that I can come with you." He told him, smiling softly at Type. "We'll figure this out together, okay?"<br/>
Something in Tharn's smile made Type let out a sob and after the first one came another one and soon Type was bawling. He had been trying his best to not cry in-front of Tharn, only letting some tears out, but keeping himself together. But now as Tharn was there, not leaving, not questioning him, but holding his hand and telling him those reassuring things.. Something that Type hadn't been able to hope for. Tharn pulled Type closer to him, hugging him tightly while whispering comforting words to him. Type let himself just break apart and cry, hiding his face on Tharn's shoulder as he held on to his shirt. He felt so relieved.. He was fine now. Tharn was here. He wasn't alone anymore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After few minutes Type could calm himself down, now just sniffling a bit as Tharn pulled away. Tharn smiled at him gently, reaching out to dry away the tears that were all over his face. "Feeling better?" he asked. Type nodded, sniffling. Type gazed at Tharn and as their eyes met Tharn smiled that beautiful smile that Techno called Type smile. Apparently it was a smile that only Type got.<br/>
"Ai'Tharn.."<br/>
"Hm?"<br/>
"Thank you." for that Tharn gave out a confused look. "What for?" he asked, Type shrugged bit. "You know.. For believing me. I really thought that you wouldn't believe me no matter how hard I tried." Type explained, looking at Tharn with shy look feeling bit embarrassed. He really wasn't a person to talk about his feelings that much so even with Tharn he some times got embarrassed and awkward when he was talking about something like this. "So thank you.." Type repeated. Tharn smiled ever so gently at him with his loving eyes gazing right back into his. He pulled Type closer so that their foreheads were touching. "Of course I believe you.." he said, placing his right hand on Type's neck stroking his jawbone with his thumb.<br/>
"First I was confused and thought that you were so desperate that you made up really bad excuse, but when I turned around and saw your eyes.." he explained, looking right into Type's eyes. "I knew that you weren't joking at all. Instead you were dead serious."<br/>
Type stared right back, letting out a breath he had been unknowingly holding in. "Thank you.." He whispered once again which made Tharn smile brightly. "Of course.." he whispered back, leaning in to press his lips against Type's who immediately kissed back. </p>
<p>They exchanged few kissed before Tharn pulled away, just so that he could see Type properly. "I want to apologize..." To that Type had to raise his eyebrow, confused<br/>
"Why the fuck do you need to apologize?"<br/>
"For.. Accusing you of cheating on me.." Tharn sighed "I was jumping into conclusions.. I yelled at you.. I was just unreasonable.."<br/>
Type shook his head "It's fine." He assured, wrapping his arms around Tharn's neck pulling them closer again so that their foreheads were touching. "You were upset so of course you were mad and you didn't know the truth.." He told him, smiling at him.<br/>
"Besides I can't judge you as I would have done the same." He said to which Tharn commented "You would have punched me." which made Type laugh. "I would have beaten your ass!" he agreed making Tharn smile and laugh. Type smiled wider when he saw Tharn smiling and laughing, very glad that Tharn seemed to be back to his usual self.<br/>
"I love you." Type whispered, hearing Tharn chuckle before he whispered back "I love you too"<br/>
Type smiled happily as he leaned in for a kiss to which Tharn gladly responded to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was hours later, Tharn and Type were in bed cuddling. Type had already been out like a lamp for awhile. It was only 8pm, but the day had really taken a toll on him. Tharn smiled to himself as he watched Type who was using Tharn's torso as a pillow, his arms wrapped around him as he softly snored in his sleep. Tharn kept staring at Type as he slept, watching as he breathed softly. Tharn frowned bit as he noticed that Type had dark circles under his eyes. Tharn reached out his free hand, which wasn't trapped under Type, and softly stroke the dark marks under Type's eyes.<br/>
Tharn dropped his hand on Type's chest, closing his eyes and sighed. Today had been indeed emotional day.<br/>
Tharn still wasn't sure what to think about this pregnancy thing. Tharn felt like this all was just a weird dream as nothing in this seemed real...<br/>
But it was, no matter how much Tharn wanted to deny it. He truly did believe Type, there was no way that he was kidding about this, but like Type Tharn noticed he started to doubt the evidence they had.<br/>
What if it was just a huge mistake? What if it was someone else's MRI? And what if the pregnancy test that Type had taken was just false positive?<br/>
Ugh.. It was driving Tharn insane..<br/>
Tharn opened his eyes, glancing at his phone that was laying on the nightstand next to him.<br/>
He had made horrible mistake earlier which was googling Friedrich's syndrome. HORRIBLE mistake.<br/>
Because all the search results were awful.<br/>
Only things about how most of the male pregnancies were extremely hard and dangerous for the pregnant male. How all the risks in normal female pregnancies were even higher in male pregnancies. How 100% of all recorded births were premature births and with that babies probabilities to be healthy and survive were low.<br/>
Of course Tharn had kept all of this from Type. He knew that the doctor would tell them about all of the risks on Tuesday when they had the ultrasound, but until then Tharn didn't want to bring any more stress on him.<br/>
Tharn let out a sigh.<br/>
Why was life so cruel? All the hardships and risks that came with male pregnancy were just over whelming..<br/>
And also the timing.. They weren't financially or mentally ready to have a child. So all this made it impossible to be happy about this baby they had on the way..<br/>
They didn't know what was going to happen. They didn't even know would they go through with it. It could be way too risky for Type..<br/>
Tharn sighed again. They just needed to wait for the ultrasound when many things will be much more clear.<br/>
Tharn glanced at Type again who just kept sleeping peacefully, like there were no worries in the world. Tharn smiled at the sight, leaning down a bit to place kiss on his head.</p>
<p>No matter what happened. They could get through it.<br/>
No doubt.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next week: ultra sound and difficult decisions.<br/>Let's see if I'll get the chapter actually out on Tuesday..<br/>Thank you everyone for all the kudos and comments they make me so happy and I appreciate every single one of them.<br/>Lot's love to all of you! &lt;3</p>
<p>Also what did you guys think about this chapter? I would love to hear!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Tuesday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING in this chapter there will be discussion about/considering abortion. As abortion is tender subject to talk about I wanted to give heads up and also ask people to be respectful in comments about it. Thank you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a long week. </p><p> </p><p>Ever since finding out that Type is pregnant the whole week had been a roller coaster of thoughts and emotions.<br/>
Lot of crying, frustration, fear and confusion.<br/>
Tharn had done his best to keep himself calm and collected, so that he could act as Type's rock and someone he could lean on to when he felt overwhelmed.<br/>
Tharn had begged Type to take the week off as he was absolutely exhausted from all of this, which Type had of course declined and said that at least at work he could get break from all the thoughts and just focus on work. Though at work he did have another problem... Which was Techno.<br/>
His dear best friend who didn't leave him alone at all after Type going to the doctor and Type being vague about it. Type and Tharn had agreed to keep the pregnancy secret until they have made the final decision about the baby, so Type had been quiet about what had happened, which made Techno super suspicious. At work Techno was so glued to his side, constantly bothering him and poking around as he wanted to know what was going on. Techno also bothered Type at home some days as he just invited himself into their home so that he could just poke around more. It was a miracle that Type didn't lose his patience with Techno. In the end it was Tharn who asked Techno to stop being nosy, promising him that they would tell him when they were ready.<br/>
Maybe it was Tharn's charm that did it but Techno stopped bothering them after that.</p><p> </p><p>Then finally on Saturday Type and Tharn sat down to talk about what they should do. By then they both had had good time to think and form their own thoughts about this whole matter.</p><p> </p><p>Type was seriously considering about doing abortion.<br/>
More he thought about it, more he was sure he wanted to do it.<br/>
Type knew it wasn't a small matter and not something to take lightly. It was not easy decision to do either.<br/>
So then why was he thinking about doing it?<br/>
Honestly Type was terrified.<br/>
No matter how Tharn had tried to hide the horrible google search results from Type, Type had went and done it himself.<br/>
After reading about male pregnancies, yes he only read medical sites, he got even more scared. Not only because he would go through pregnancy and there were lot of risks he would face, but also because of the baby. What if he went through with the pregnancy and had the baby and because of Type being male he would give birth too early and then because of him baby would die?<br/>
Thought of losing a baby after protecting it for months.. After getting to know the baby and getting attached to it...<br/>
Thought of the baby growing in his belly just to be born and then dying soon after that..<br/>
When he thought about all that he just felt.. Horrified..<br/>
He didn't know if he could handle that kind of pain and he certainly didn't want Tharn to feel that kind of pain.<br/>
And most of all he didn't want the baby to suffer. </p><p> </p><p>What about Tharn?<br/>
Tharn was bit in different place than Type. He actually was considering keeping the baby.<br/>
He still didn't think that they were really ready to have a kid, but if he had to decide between keeping the the baby or aborting the baby he certainly was leaning more on keeping the baby.<br/>
This baby was miracle. It was their little miracle.<br/>
But Tharn had to also realize the fact that there were so many risks in male pregnancy.<br/>
Both for Type and the baby.<br/>
This threw him into conflict. In other hand he wanted Type to go through with the pregnancy, but in other hand he was absolutely terrified about what would happen if he did go through it.<br/>
What if they would lose the baby? What if he would lose Type?<br/>
What if he would lose both of them..?<br/>
When Type told Tharn about how he felt about all this and what he wanted to do Tharn recognized those feelings. Soon realizing that this must be even more terrifying for Type as he was the one going through it. As he was the one responsible of carrying a baby..<br/>
So when Type asked him his opinion Tharn decided to do the best thing he could do which was pure support.<br/>
Because in the end it was Type's decision. It was his body and he respected that and saw that he had no right to decide anything for him.<br/>
Whatever Type would decide on Tharn would support him.<br/>
Hearing this had made Type sigh in relief, glad that Tharn had his back which then made Tharn feel like he had done the right thing.</p><p> </p><p>Then finally Tuesday arrived.</p><p> </p><p>"They are staring at us.." Type murmured under his breath loud enough for Tharn to hear it. Tharn glanced at the direction his boyfriend was referring to, seeing straight couple who were staring at them, but they soon looked away when they saw Tharn staring right back at them. Tharn looked at Type, smiling at him softly as he placed reassuring hand on his.<br/>
"Let them stare. I guess it's weird to see two guys in gynecologist department." He whispered back which made Type frown.<br/>
"That's not a good reason to be a fucking creep and stare. It's not like I'm giving birth right in-front of them or something." Tharn laughed lightly at that. Snappy as always.<br/>
Fortunately for Type (and for the poor couple he would have snapped at) doctor called them in.<br/>
After greeting each other and Type changing clothes in changing room, Type laid on the examining table Tharn taking a seat on a chair next to it.<br/>
The doctor from the other day, Dr. Supachai, explained how the gynecologist ultrasound worked as it might be that regular ultrasound wouldn't work yet as the baby was still small and in the back so they needed to do the ultrasound from inside.<br/>
It was bit uncomfortable for Type, but not the worst thing has experienced.<br/>
If he could handle his horny boyfriend he could handle an ultrasound wand.<br/>
It took awhile for the doctor find the entrance for the uterus, but after awhile she found it and soon they had a full view of the inside. And there it was. It was a blur at first but as Dr. Supachai got the right angle they could see it clearly. </p><p> </p><p>Their baby.</p><p> </p><p>Tharn gasped, quickly grabbing on to Type's hand, squeezing it. Type in other hand was frozen still, wide eyed with his mouth slightly open.<br/>
Dr. Supachai smiled at the screen. "There they are!" She said happily.<br/>
"First of all let's listen to that heartbeat" She narrated, pressing something on the machine and with that the room was filled with sound of a fast heartbeat.<br/>
Both Tharn and Type remained still, changing glances as they listened to the heartbeat. It felt so surreal.<br/>
If either of them still had any doubts about that Type was pregnant it was certainly all washed away right now.<br/>
"That' sounds very good." Doctor comments, pressing a button again to mute the heartbeat.<br/>
"Next I'm going to take some measurements to see how big they are." She said, as she started to do something on the machine, taking screenshot pictures and drawing lines.<br/>
There was moment of silence as the doctor did her thing and Tharn and Type just stared at the screen, both speechless.<br/>
"From what I'm seeing you seem to be on 10th week right now Mr. Phawattakun." Doctor told him, breaking the silence.<br/>
Type blinked, closing his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>Tenth week??<br/>
He was that long already?<br/>
That's like over two months..<br/>
He had been pregnant for over two months and he had no idea?<br/>
Oh dear lord.</p><p> </p><p>"Is... Is the baby okay?" Tharn asked, as he finally got his voice back.<br/>
Doctor hummed bit. "Yes, everything seems normal right now. Of course I can't promise that nothing will change as the baby still has lot of growing to do and there might come up something later. We can just wait and see." Tharn nodded as a reply.<br/>
Dr. Supachai did something on the machine then turned to look at the couple.<br/>
"Mr. Phawattakun could you cough a little bit."<br/>
Type frowned his eyebrows bit at that, confused why he had to cough but he did as he was told.<br/>
Then suddenly the little baby on the screen moved startling both Tharn and Type.<br/>
Doctor smiled.<br/>
"There we go, move a little bit so we can take the rest of the measurements." She told the baby who seemed to hear her as they moved around a bit before turning around so that their full side profile was seen. Both Tharn and Type gasped, holding on to each other tightly.<br/>
"It's a really a baby.." Type whispered to which Tharn chuckled softly. "It really is. Our baby.."<br/>
Dr. Supachai smiled at the couple before she continued to take screenshots and some more measurements, which was bit difficult now as the baby kept moving it's arms and legs. Dr. Supachai laughed softly "I guess they got bit hyper now." Tharn laughed as well, staring at the screen with amazed expression. Type stared at the screen as well, not looking away even for a second wanting to see every movement the baby made. After a while baby calmed down and stopped moving which allowed the doctor to take measurements more in piece now.<br/>
After awhile Doctor was done with everything and she told them that ultrasound would be over now.<br/>
She removed the ultrasound wand and asked Type to go change.</p><p> </p><p>Type changed and when he was back Dr. Supachai had cleaned up the station and Tharn had moved a chair next to him. Type sat down and Tharn immediately found his hand to hold on to.<br/>
"Alright" Dr. Supachai started.<br/>
"First ultrasound is now done and as I said earlier everything seems normal for now. Of course we can't really know the exact week you are as you don't know when you have been ovulating as you don't have the normal periods that women have. But if the baby is developing normally then I would say that you are ten weeks along." She explained to which Type nodded.<br/>
"Then talking about male pregnancy. As expected it's different in some ways compared to female pregnancy. For example there is bigger chance for miscarriage and gestational diabetes. All the recorded male pregnancies until this day have had premature births. This is simply because there is no room for the baby to grow as the uterus is in the back and male body isn't designed to make babies which means there is no so-called 'rented place' for the baby to grow in. When the baby starts to be too big the birth usually starts naturally, but in some cases the birth has to be started medically." She explained. "Because of the premature births there is high risks for the baby have some kind of disease, disability or other problems like lungs not being developed enough to work on their own. These could be either treated or be fatal depending on the situation."<br/>
Type nodded bit, biting his lip nervously. That was his biggest fear.<br/>
"Then.. Is there big chance for Type to be in danger?" Tharn asked, making Type glance at him.<br/>
"I wouldn't say big chance, but like I mentioned before there is bigger chance for all kinds of risks than in female pregnancies as the male body wasn't originally build to have children. To this day there is 79 cases of male pregnancy recorded around the whole world and from that giving birth has been fatal for 16 people so that's about 20%. We of course can't predict what kind of pregnancy this will be so it could be really hard pregnancy or be easier pregnancy. We will only know it when we are in the moment." Both Tharn and Type nodded to that.</p><p> </p><p>Type licked his lips, letting out a breath before asking.<br/>
"What if.. I don't want to have the baby"<br/>
Tharn bit his lower lip as he heard that, a small part of him had hoped that he wouldn't ask that.<br/>
He had seen how focused Type had been when they saw their baby, how his eyes sparkled when he saw them.<br/>
So part of him had hope he would had just decided to forget abortion.<br/>
"As you might know abortion in Thailand is only legal in certain situations which are when abortion is necessary due to the health of the pregnant woman, or if the pregnancy was the result of rape. But as this is special situation I searched and made few phone calls and I asked what to do in this kind of situation and they advised to fill specific forms and send them to health care and social services' permission and supervision board and they will make the decision." She explained to which Type nodded.<br/>
"Would you like me to print the forms for you?"<br/>
At that question Tharn glanced at Type who was staring at the floor clearly having mixed feelings about everything.<br/>
Tharn felt like his heart was thorn in half.<br/>
Tharn gently squeezed Type's hand which made him to look up at the doctor. "If you could.."<br/>
Dr. Supachai excused herself out of the room to print the forms in other room leaving the couple alone.<br/>
Type looked at Tharn, looking conflicted.<br/>
"I don't know why I.. I just.. Before I was so sure but I saw the baby I.. Now I'm not sure.." He tried to explain.<br/>
Tharn smiled gently, running his thumb across back of Type's hand.  "Having the forms doesn't automatically mean that we have to fill and send them." He told him, trying to reassure him that he didn't do anything wrong. "If you are not sure then it's good to have them in case." Type nodded bit to that, sighing.<br/>
"Yeah that's true.." He breathed out. Tharn smiled, leaning closer to Type pressing a kiss on his temple.</p><p> </p><p>It was few hours later that Type and Tharn arrived home.<br/>
After finishing the appointment with the doctor, they had gone to the local mall to get few things for their home and then went to eat out together as they hadn't done that in long time.<br/>
As they both had taken a day off today, because of the ultrasound, they should just use it to their advance.<br/>
Type had been quiet the whole time they had been out. He had made few usual comments that he always would, but otherwise he didn't talk that much.<br/>
By this Tharn immediately knew that this was just Type needing some time as he processed thing in his mind.<br/>
So Tharn let him have all the time he needed.<br/>
But he also made sure that Type knew he was there for him by occasionally brushing his hand against his, wrapping his arm around his waist, helping him to carry stuff...<br/>
Simple and small stuff, but Tharn knew Type appreciated it.<br/>
While Type went to bathroom Tharn carried their shopping bags to the kitchen as most of the stuff was for kitchen (new pans, ladle, timer...)<br/>
Tharn then walked to the hallway to hang his jacket to it's usual place before traveling back to the kitchen to take all the items out and wash them.<br/>
He stopped for a moment as he saw a paper that was folded over and over again.<br/>
Recognizing it he picked it up, opening it and then gazing through it, smile spreading on his face as soon he saw the ultrasound pictures on it. Doctor had given it to them before they left.<br/>
Tharn ran his thumb across the picture, soft smile on his lips. It was weird feeling. Knowing that it was his child in that picture.<br/>
His and Type's. Their own little baby.<br/>
Tharn couldn't help but just smile wider warm feeling spreading through his chest.<br/>
He looked through every picture, examining each carefully, even noticing that in one of them it looked like the baby was doing the wai.</p><p> </p><p>Tharn was so in his thoughts that he didn't notice as Type walked next to him, glancing at the ultrasound and then Tharn.<br/>
"You want to keep it." Type stated making Tharn jump a bit in surprise.<br/>
"Oh jeez, you startled me!" Tharn exclaimed, holding his hand against his chest.<br/>
"Ai'Tharn.." Type called his name, making Tharn look at him.<br/>
"You want to keep it don't you?" Type repeated which made Tharn drop his smile.<br/>
Tharn felt like he had been caught. Well kind of he was as he hadn't told Type how he truly felt about the baby and pregnancy.<br/>
Weirdly enough Type wasn't mad or sad about it, like he had expected to, he was just stating how things were.<br/>
"Yeah I do."  Tharn confessed with a sigh.<br/>
"I don't want you to have an abortion.. But at the same time I'm so scared how the pregnancy would go if you go on. What would happen to you and the baby.." He said, biting his lip bit. "I was all conflicted and just confused.. But when I actually saw the baby- our baby.. ALL those thoughts just disappeared." He told Type, smiling at him as they stared at each other.  "And the only thought in my head was that I want to meet them. I want to hold them in my arms.. I want to protect them.." Tharn explained, stepping closer to Type.<br/>
Type just nodded bit, which made Tharn worry that he had made him feel bad. </p><p> </p><p>Tharn placed the paper on the counter and then turned towards Type, pulling him in a loving hug surprising Type a bit.<br/>
"I'm sorry. I know how conflicted you are feeling about all of this right now.." Tharn apologized, making Type chuckle bit which instantly eased Tharn's nerves.<br/>
"Why are you apologizing? If that's how you feel, then don't apologize about it.." Type told him, wrapping his arms around Tharn. Type slowly pet Tharn's back reassuringly as he whispered "It's truly fine. But in future, just tell me how you really feel okay?" This made Tharn smile.<br/>
"Where have you learnt to be so sweet huh?" Tharn teased making Type to roll his eyes before leaning back to look at Tharn.<br/>
"From my mushy boyfriend." He said, to which Tharn laughed and pressed a soft kiss on Type's cheek.<br/>
Type rolled his eyes again before pulling away and going to put their new items to the sinks to wash them, as Tharn had failed to do that.<br/>
"Then how about you? How do you feel about this?" Tharn asked to which Type shrugged bit as he filled the sink with water, then turning around to face Tharn.<br/>
"Conflicted.. Confused.." He said, tapping his finger against the counter.<br/>
"Before I felt so sure that I want to do the abortion. I was so sure because I just couldn't bear the thought of losing the baby if they died after the birth.. I couldn't bear the thought of you losing the baby. About the baby suffering right after being born. It tore me apart." Type paused looking down as he thought for a moment.<br/>
"But when I saw the baby today.. Seeing them.. Made this so much more real and now I don't know what is the smartest choice anymore." He explained, turning around again to wash the dished he had in the sink.<br/>
"It might sound stupid but I didn't expect baby to move. I mean I know they move when they are in there, but I didn't expect that small to be able to move."<br/>
Tharn smiled to himself at that as he went to a drawer to take a kitchen towel to dry the dishes after Type had washed them.<br/>
"I mean I have seen ultrasound pictures before like when P'Malai was pregnant with her kids, but I've never seen it live you know?" Type tried to explain.<br/>
"Yeah I get it. I remember when mom was pregnant with Thanya we only saw pictures of her for the first six months. Then once we joined them for ultrasound appointment to see the baby and I was as surprised." Tharn told him with smile. They kept on talking as they washed and dried the dishes together, conversation quickly turning to something ordinary like how they should clean up their closet that was a mess. After finishing with the dishes Type glanced a clock and realized that there was soccer game on, so both of them moved to the sofa. Type resting his head on Tharn's chest, cuddling to him as they turned the TV on and put the soccer game on. </p><p> </p><p>It was few hours later when Type walked into the kitchen again to make some kind of snack for Tharn and himself, but before he could get to the fridge he froze as he noticed a paper that was on a counter. He got closer to it and picked it up, unfolding it soon seeing multiple pictures of the baby.. Type stared at them, looking at them one by one.<br/>
Type had tried to not think about the baby for the last few hours, but it was proofed to be difficult or more like impossible. He couldn't stop thinking about the pregnancy.<br/>
All he could think if abortion was the best choice in the end. He was afraid that he would regret it.<br/>
What if he did?<br/>
But in the other hand he was so unsure about being a parent, how could he be a good parent?<br/>
He still acted like a kid sometimes so how could he be the adult one.<br/>
Type sighed bit, letting his eyes fall on the next picture.<br/>
In this one baby's side profile was really clear and you could see silhouette of the baby so clearly.<br/>
As Type stared at the photo he could only wonder if the baby would have his or Tharn's nose.. Would the baby have lot of hair or none... Would the baby have long eyelashes...<br/>
Suddenly those thoughts weren't scary unlike they had been before.<br/>
Before he didn't let himself even think about it. He didn't let himself to think too much of the baby. He only let himself think about the pregnancy in whole.<br/>
He didn't let himself get attached to the baby. He didn't let himself to like the idea of having a baby.<br/>
But all those thoughts disappeared and became meaningless as he looked at the photos and let his mind play with different thoughts.<br/>
Would the baby be a boy or a girl. Would they love spicy food like Type or hate it like Tharn. Would the baby be good at sports or would they have talent for music. Would they be as stubborn as Type or would they be calm and collected like Tharn.<br/>
Without even realizing it Type was smiling at those thoughts.<br/>
Maybe having the baby wasn't that scary and impossible after all..<br/>
Then suddenly it hit him.<br/>
For a first time for the whole week it was all clear.</p><p>"I want to keep the baby." </p><p>"Huh? Type, did you say something?" Tharn called from living room. Hearing him Type ran into the living room, tightly holding onto the paper.<br/>
"Ai'Tharn!" Tharn stared at his boyfriend with confused look as Type he rushed over to the sofa where he was sitting.<br/>
"I want to keep it." Type repeated his earlier statement making Tharn stare at him in shock. "What did you say?" Tharn asked not sure if he had heard right.<br/>
"I want to keep it." Type said again. "I want to keep it.." He repeated again, his smile just widening the more he said it which made him even more sure of what he was saying.<br/>
He was 100% sure now.<br/>
"I want to have our baby." Type told Tharn as the latter stood up and walked over to Type. Tharn stared at his boyfriend, still in disbelief.<br/>
"Type.. Are you sure? You seemed so unsure about all this earlier so I just want to make sure.. You know we don't have to rush the decision at all, we still have time to decide and-"<br/>
"I know." Type interrupted him, stepping closer to Tharn.<br/>
"Before I didn't let myself to think of us as parents.. I didn't let myself get attached.. But just now when I looked at ultrasound pictures again I couldn't help but think things like who would it look like more, would it have hair, would it be stubborn like me, would they be talented in music like you.. Before I would have made myself stop those thoughts, but now I didn't and I just suddenly got this feeling that I want to be able to hold them in my arms and to get to know them so I that can see it myself." He told him.<br/>
Tharn gulped, trying to hold in his excitement.<br/>
"You are really sure?" He asked, wanting to assure that Type was sure.<br/>
As an answer Type pulled Tharn in a loving kiss. He pulled away a bit and looked into Tharn's eyes with this soft loving look that Type didn't let out that often.<br/>
"Yes.. I have never been this sure in my life.." He whispered to him.<br/>
This was what it took to convince Tharn that Type was really serious and in seconds Tharn smiled brightly, bringing Type into another kiss.<br/>
Type laughed lightly into the kiss, bringing his arms around Tharn's neck to hold them closer against each other.<br/>
Tharn was first one to pull away, just enough so that he could see Type's face properly.<br/>
"We are going to be parents.." He whispered, his bright smile not dropping even for a second.<br/>
Type couldn't help but smile back "Yep." </p><p> </p><p>They stared at each other for a moment, smiling like idiots, until Type turned around in Tharn's arms to look at the ultrasound pictures again.<br/>
Tharn chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Type's waist.<br/>
"Is this how it's going to be from now on? You ditching me to stare at our baby?"<br/>
"Yeah, so better get used to it." Type told him, making Tharn laugh.<br/>
Tharn rested his head on Type's shoulder to look over it so he could see the ultrasound pictures as well.<br/>
"Look at that one" Tharn told him pointing at one of the photos with his finger. "This one?" Type asked showing him the photo.<br/>
"Look at their hands, it kind of looks like they are doing wai." He told him, smiling brightly. Type raised his eyebrow in doubt, but smiled after looking at the picture closer.<br/>
"What the hell, it does!" Type laughed. It really did look like the baby was greeting them.<br/>
"Already good manners." Tharn said, holding Type closer to him.<br/>
Type smiled. "Just like his father."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Now everyone can sigh in relief they are keeping the baby! :D</p><p>Okay few things!</p><p>1) As I'm from Finland and have always lived here I don't know how health services work in Thailand. I did my best to search about them but obviously I can't find everything about it so I added some knowledge I had from how things work in Finland and just kind of mix-matched the information I got together to make the story to make sense. I honestly want to try my best at being accurate with most of things they do in Thailand and been searching all kinds of information from there to know their culture better, but of course I can't always be accurate about everything so please forgive me if I have done some mistakes.</p><p>2) I have been in Thai bl fandom for only a short time, about seven months and for some reason Thai names have been confusing to me. Like how it all works and now finally I feel like I understand it better. So I would like to fix something as it started to bother me which is Type's surname. I got confused and thought that Thiwat was his surname so I used it as so (I remember seeing a post about his name finally being known or something which was Type Thiwat) but now how I have understood it Thiwat in fact is his given first name. (I think)<br/>So I fixed that to Phawattakun, which I don't know if it's the official one but when I searched about it this was the name that popped up a lot so I decided to use it! If I'm still lost with this whole name thing please let me know because obviously I'm really confused about this and I will appreciate help!</p><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you so much for reading! &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a week after making decision of keeping the baby.<br/>
Both Tharn and Type were still ecstatic about the idea of having the baby. Well actually Type wasn't all the time that ecstatic as he was hit with new kind of pregnancy symptoms.<br/>
The earlier sickness had gone away (thank god), but instead of that Type was EXHAUSTED.<br/>
Type had thought that he had been exhausted before, how he had been wrong...<br/>
This was whole new level of being exhausted.<br/>
For a few days Type hadn't been able to fall a sleep. No matter how tired he was he just couldn't fall into sleep.<br/>
And then when he finally fell a sleep he only could sleep for two to three hours before suddenly waking up and then again it took him a lot of time to fall into sleep again.<br/>
He had been reading from some pregnancy website that on tenth week the hormonal changes really kick in and might give the waiting mother (or in Type's case father) insomnia.<br/>
Type wasn't really sure how many things were different in male pregnancies, but after reading things from the site he did notice that there were many things he could relate to.<br/>
This somehow made him feel more relieved.<br/>
For some reason Type had thought that him being pregnant would be so much different than 'normal pregnancy', like he was going to have alien baby or something.<br/>
So noticing that maybe his pregnancy wasn't that much different from anyone else's made him feel more ease and relaxed.<br/>
Sure he acknowledged that there were the risks and that things will be bit different for him, but otherwise this actually was a normal pregnancy.</p><p> </p><p>Both Type and Tharn had been talking about the baby and the pregnancy a lot together, they had even read some things from the pregnancy site together.<br/>
Tharn was excited to learn more about the baby's development, how they grew week by week and how big they were each week, which Type thought was cute.<br/>
Tharn had been supportive and sweet to Type. He kept complimenting Type, saying that he was glowing and getting beautiful day by day, to which Type had just rolled his eyes and stated 'as if'<br/>
(Though Type had noted that his skin was actually in better condition and that even his hair was smooth and soft, which usually was all coarse. But he wasn't going to admit anything to his boyfriend.)<br/>
Tharn had also grown a habit of placing his hands on Type's stomach whenever they were cuddling in bed or on sofa or when he was hugging Type from behind. Those times Tharn tend pet Type's stomach softly and sometimes squeezed the fatter parts of the stomach lightly. Needles to say Type hated this habit of his.<br/>
Lately he was bloated 24/7 so Tharn touching his stomach just wasn't that enjoyable, he just felt fat.<br/>
Plus Type didn't see any point in it as it was just his stomach fat, there was no baby yet.<br/>
Type always told Tharn off on this, but every time Tharn just chuckled and smiled saying that he was just showing love to every single part of him. And every time Type cursed him off saying he was gross with being so sweet but at the same time he was smiling and hiding his blushing face.<br/>
Yep, even after almost eight years of dating Tharn still made him blush.</p><p> </p><p>Okay, back to today.<br/>
It was now Wednesday and it was a big day.<br/>
Why you ask?<br/>
Because this was the day Tharn and Type were going to tell someone else about the pregnancy.<br/>
Who were they telling?<br/>
One and only Techno.<br/>
Yes they both knew that he wasn't the best candidate, as he just couldn't keep his freaking mouth shut, but Techno was only close friend Type had at work and he needed someone to cover him and back him up as the pregnancy went along. Type wasn't ready yet to announce to everyone that he was pregnant and would prefer to just let their closest people to know first.<br/>
He and Tharn had agreed that they would first tell Techno, then after Type was safely over 12 weeks they would tell Tharn's family, then Type's parents and then rest of Type and Tharn's friends.<br/>
Even though Type had specific reason why Techno should know about the pregnancy first, Type honestly just wanted to tell Techno so that he could talk to him about it.<br/>
Techno was his best friend after all.<br/>
"I wonder if he'll take it well.." Type said as he and Tharn were setting the table. They had invited Techno for a dinner, knowing that he wouldn't turn down a offer of free food.<br/>
"I think he will be fine." Tharn told him, setting the food they had made on the table. "I mean he has always been supportive of us."<br/>
Type huffed bit. "Yeah I guess.."<br/>
Tharn glanced at his boyfriend "Are you worried?" he asked, making Type to raise his gaze from the utensils he was placing on the table.<br/>
"Bit." he admitted, which made Tharn smile softly.<br/>
He walked over to Type, wrapping his arm around his shoulders to pull his boyfriend close, kissing his hair. "It's No we are talking about. He will be fine. If he was fine with us getting together in the first place he will be okay with you being pregnant." To that Type nodded bit, sighing.<br/>
"Yeah, I know. Just you know.. Wishing the best and fearing the worst."<br/>
Tharn nodded and the pressed another kiss into Type's hair.<br/>
"I know."</p><p> </p><p>Ding-Dong!</p><p> </p><p>Both men raised their gazes towards the hallway at the noise.<br/>
Tharn walked to the front door, opening it and right away he was greeted with Techno's wide smile.<br/>
"Hi Tharn! I brought desserts!" he said happily, raising his hand to show the bag he had with him.<br/>
"I visited at home and mom gave me way too many so I thought I would share them with you guys" Tharn smiled.<br/>
"That's great No, come in!"<br/>
Tharn stepped aside to make room for Techno to step in. As Techno took his shoes off and chatted about something with Tharn Type kept gazing in their way as he was setting down rest of the utensils.<br/>
Type felt like he was sweating bullets and was going to bite his lips off, he was that nervous. After setting the last spoon he went to the counter to take plates for them, then going back to the table to set them down. "Wow Type since when have you become a housewife, making the food and setting the table..." Type suddenly heard Techno say, who had just entered to the kitchen.<br/>
Type raised his gaze and glared at his best friend.<br/>
"Hello to you too No, I'm glad to have you over. Would you like to have your food on a plate or would you like me to help you and shove it to your face?" He told him in non amused tone which just made Techno laugh. Bit nervously as he knew that Type wasn't kidding.<br/>
"I'm just joking!"<br/>
To that Type just scoffed as he continued to finish his task.</p><p> </p><p>Tharn chuckle bit at the sight before walking to the fridge to get drinks for them. "Are you by car No?" He asked "I have some beer if you want"<br/>
"Oh yes please!" Techno chirped happily<br/>
"I feel like I need one after this week" He said as he took seat. Type sat down as well, taking a seat next to Techno, raising his brow a bit. "Why, did something happen?" He asked<br/>
"No, just been really busy week. You know the work has been crazy and also we have been busy with the soccer team as the matches are coming near." Techno explained.<br/>
"Has the newbies been improving?" Type asked to which Techno sighed dramatically which made Type laugh. "What, that bad?" He asked with amused look.<br/>
"Some of them just have an attitude so it's tough for me and Champ to handle. And for some reason they just don't seem to get what team sport means and just go off trying to do everything themselves. I don't know if they just think they are being cool like that." Techno explained, pouting. "Tyyyyypee when are you coming back? I know that you have been sick for few weeks now and I get that you want to recover and rest properly but we really need you there.." He whined.<br/>
Type smiled at that. "You were captain of a team when we were still in college, I thought you could handle this."<br/>
"Yeah but this is different!"</p><p> </p><p>After graduating (almost three years ago) Type, Techno and Champ were (somewhat) scouted to be in BA Capitals that is one of the soccer teams in Bangkok.<br/>
It wasn't professional team, but the team was well known for being a stepping stone for those who wanted to play professionally.<br/>
After being in team for a year Type was asked to be a team captain and Techno was named as vice-captain.<br/>
But now for almost a month Type hadn't been with the team because of how nauseous and exhausted he had been. And now that the reason was found Type wasn't sure should he go back anymore as he didn't know could he play while being pregnant, which bummed Type out as he loved being in the team.<br/>
He loved soccer and he got so much energy and confidence from it.<br/>
Type sighed bit "I don't know when I'm coming back.. It could be that I'm taking longer break that I was planning." to that Techno whined again dragging Type's name as he grabbed Type by his arm, shaking it. "Hey Tyyyyyypeeee! You can't do this to me! Those kids don't listen to me at all! We need you there! Otherwise this season will suck!"<br/>
Type shook his head. "Ask Champ to help you, he knows how to make them listen."<br/>
"He tried! We both did and we get the control for awhile but soon they are off again!"<br/>
Type didn't get a chance to answer as Tharn walked over to them. "Beer for you" He said as he handed Techno his beer. "And soda for you" Tharn continued placing the soda in-front of Type who smiled at his boyfriend, silently thanking him of coming before Techno got a chance to try to get him come back. Techno raised his brow a bit "Why didn't you get beer for Type?" He questioned.<br/>
"Oh.." Type let out, not sure how to answer that. Tharn glanced at Techno before looking at Type again.<br/>
They stared at each other for a moment before silently agreeing that it was best to just get it over with.</p><p> </p><p>"No" Tharn called Techno's name, turning towards him. "We want to tell you something" He told their friend who stared at them, frowning his eyebrows. "About what?" He asked, clearly confused.<br/>
"Well.. You know that we have been keeping something from you and we told you that we would tell you when it was the right time." Type explained to him slowly as Tharn went and took a seat opposite side of Type. Techno's eyes widened "You are ready to tell me?" he asked to which Type nodded.<br/>
"Okay, wait! Let me guess!" Techno exclaimed, staring at the couple intensively.<br/>
"You areeeeeee.... Getting married?"<br/>
He guessed, switching his gaze fully on Type. "Did Tharn propose to you?" Before either of them could answer Techno was already giving another guess.<br/>
"No no.. Neither of you have a ring.. Oh are you planning to move? No... You just moved here couple months ago.." Techno kept wondering aloud.<br/>
Then suddenly he visibly froze, his eyes wide as he stared at his friends. "Don't tell me..."<br/>
Techno leaned closer to Type, placing his hand on his shoulder. "You broke up..?"<br/>
"No we didn't!" Tharn and Type exclaimed at the same time making Techno sigh in relief. "Oh thank god.."<br/>
But then Techno frowned.<br/>
"What is it then?" Techno pressed on, frowning now.<br/>
What could be so big that they would hold off telling it to him?</p><p> </p><p>Then suddenly Techno grinned.<br/>
"Ooooooor...."<br/>
Type frowned his eyebrows at his friend while Tharn tilted his head a bit in question.<br/>
"Don't tell me that Tharn got you pregnant? Huh Type the Wife?" Techno asked, laughing at his own joke.<br/>
Techno kept laughing but soon his laughter turned into awkward chuckling as he saw that his friends weren't laughing or cursing him off. Instead both of them stared at Techno with wide eyes.<br/>
Slowly Techno's chuckles died down. "Why.. Why are you two so serious..?"<br/>
Tharn bit his lip, glancing at Type who looked like he was going to pass out soon. Tharn reached to Type's hand giving it a squeeze, which woke Type from the trance he was in, making Type  to look back at his boyfriend. Techno was visibly getting nervous as he stared at the couple, feeling confused.<br/>
"Guys?" he called out, making them to look at him.<br/>
"What's going on?" Techno asked them.<br/>
"I'm getting bit freaked out.." He confessed, fumbling with his hands.<br/>
Type let out a sigh as he squeezed Tharn's hand tightly back, hoping to gain more strength from it.<br/>
"Ai'No.." He started, raising his gaze to his best friend.<br/>
"I know that this sounds crazy and something that's not possible.. But I want you to hear me out." He told Techno who kept his eyes on Type, nodding bit at what he said.<br/>
"You know I've been nauseous and exhausted for awhile now. And I went to the doctor as you know.. It's true that I'm not sick, but they did find out something else." Type explained before stopping to glance at Tharn who caught his glance, giving reassuring smile to Type which seemed to help as Type looked at Techno again and just said it:<br/>
"I'm pregnant."</p><p> </p><p>In just seconds Techno's eyes widened in shock, his mouth hanging open as he kept staring at his best friend.<br/>
Techno didn't say anything for few minutes.<br/>
Instead he just stared at his friends looking like a goldfish as he kept closing and opening his mouth.<br/>
Type and Tharn waited patiently for their friend to just take everything in and let the news settle down.<br/>
"Wait.. What?" Techno was finally able to blur out.<br/>
"You... You are pregnant?" He asked Type to which Type nodded. "Yeah, bit over 11 weeks now."<br/>
Techno blinked couple times clearly trying to process the information.<br/>
"But but.. How???" He asked "You are a man so how is that even possible?"<br/>
This time Tharn took over "Type has disorder called Friedrich's syndrome. It's a gene mutation that gives male ability to get pregnant. When he went to the doctor they took MRI pictures where they could see the uterus and they could also see that there was a baby in there."<br/>
Techno now was staring at Tharn, his mouth hanging open.<br/>
"Last week we went to the first ultra sound and yeah there is definitely a baby there." Tharn continued, taking something out of his pocket.<br/>
"Here" He said as he gave ultra sound pictures to Techno. Techno took the piece of paper, looking through the pictures.<br/>
"Wow..." Techno let out, staring at the pictures in disbelief. That definitely was a baby in the pictures. "This has your name and everything on it.."<br/>
"Of course it does, it's my ultra sound." Type told him, making Techno to look up at him again.<br/>
"So.. This really is real? Type's pregnant?"<br/>
Both Tharn and Type nodded.<br/>
Techno leaned back on the seat letting out a whistle. "Wow.. Just.. Wow.."<br/>
Type chuckle bit at that then letting out a sigh. "Tell me about it.."<br/>
Silence fell on the trio as Techno just seemed to still take everything in. Then after awhile Techno leaned closer to the table, looking at his friends.<br/>
"So.. What are you going to do?" He asked. "Are you going to keep the baby?"<br/>
Tharn and Type switched gazes, almost like they wanted to confirm it from each other for the last time before making it official. Both of them just smiled at each other before facing Techno.<br/>
"Yeah, we are." Type confirmed while Tharn just smiled his wide smile that told Techno that he was clearly excited.<br/>
To this Techno could only smile. "Then.. Congrats you two." He told them, placing his hand on Type's shoulder giving it a squeeze.<br/>
Type's smile widened at the action and he could feel the heavy feeling being lift from his heart.</p><p> </p><p>After spilling the beans to Techno the trio decided to eat as the food was already cold after the long conversation.<br/>
As they ate they chatted about all kind of things. Type and Techno gossiped about the soccer team, Techno complained about Champ that just wanted him to treat him food all the time and Type and Tharn told Techno how the last few weeks had gone with the secret.<br/>
After the long dinner Techno sighed and placed the utensils on his plate.<br/>
"I still just can't believe it. You guys are going to be parents.."<br/>
Tharn laughed lightly. "I still can't believe it either." He told him. "I still feel like this is just really realistic dream or something. It's just unreal."<br/>
Type nodded to that, agreeing. "Definitely."<br/>
Type let his eyes wander to Techno as he had one question in his head that he had wanted to ask him.<br/>
"Ai'No.." He called his name making Techno to look at him with a hum.<br/>
"You.. You don't think that.. This is weird?" Type asked carefully. "Or like.. Abnormal.."<br/>
"Well.. I wouldn't say weird and definitely not abnormal. I mean this is the first time I have ever heard about something like this. But I don't think this as a bad thing or something that's wrong." Techno said, smiling at Type. Type couldn't help but smile as well. It was good to hear someone say those words.<br/>
"I think it's actually cool! I'm glad that you guys can have a kid this way." Techno told them, then titling his head bit as he looked at Type.<br/>
"And I know that you don't talk about it, but I know you have always wanted kids." Techno said to Type to which latter one raised his eyebrow in confusion.<br/>
"How in the hell did you know that?" He asked. Techno was right, he never talked about wanting kids. He had only talked about it with Tharn.<br/>
So how in earth did Techno know about that?<br/>
Techno rolled his eyes a bit.<br/>
"Oh come on.. You get along with kids so well and they adore you. When you are with them you are so much softer and like you just love being with them."<br/>
"That's true." Tharn chirped in. "When you were comfortable enough to spend time with my family you and Thanya bonded right away and ever since then you are the one she runs to when we go visit. And if I go there alone she is so disappointed and just asks when are we both coming next time." Tharn told his boyfriend with soft smile. "It's adorable."<br/>
"Yeah and Tharn sent me a video of you playing with his brother's kids. You are natural." Techno added which made Type whip his head towards Tharn with surprised look.<br/>
"You filmed me?" He asked to which Tharn just grinned. "As I said it's adorable."<br/>
Type sent a glare at Tharn which made Techno laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Few hours later Tharn and Type saw Techno to the front door, saying their goodbyes to him.<br/>
Right after when Techno closed the door behind him Type let out a deep sigh.<br/>
"Oh thank god.." He let out as he turned around and heavily leaned against Tharn who stared at his boyfriend with surprised expression.<br/>
Tharn placed his hand on Type's head, ruffling his hair softly. "I'm not sure if you are relieved that everything went well or that Techno finally left" He said with chuckle, to which Type laughed lightly.<br/>
"Both to be honest." He mumbled against Tharn's shoulder, making Tharn laugh. Tharn let his fingers go through Type's hair, gently caressing them.<br/>
"You sure that it's both?" Tharn questioned.<br/>
Type was silent for a moment before raising his face from Tharn's shoulder, looking up at Tharn so that he saw his face properly.<br/>
There were tears dripping down his face, many new tears forming in his eyes. But despite the tears Type was smiling a wide smile.<br/>
Type let out a weak laugh as he sniffed.<br/>
"Mostly the first one."<br/>
To that Tharn smiled softly, wrapping his arms around the man, bringing him into a tight hug.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed!</p><p>I apologize for a late update!<br/>I was tied up for two weeks to take care of my two nieces and nephew as their parents and their 5 month old baby went out of town for the baby's heart surgery. Everything went really well with the surgery! But yeah I was way too busy and tired to write anything so I waited that I could get home before writing a new chapter. To make it up to you guys for being late with an update I decided to just post this chapter when I get it ready which is now on Monday!<br/>In future I'll be updating, either on Wednesday or Thursday!</p><p>Also I realized this when I was writing this chapter that I haven't told you guys how old our boys are in this story.<br/>So here you go:<br/>Type is 26, soon 27<br/>Tharn is 26, few months and then he is 27<br/>And yes Thorn is happily married and has two kids of his own!</p><p>Thank you so much for reading! Please do leave kudos and comments &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Quarrel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"There you are! Say hi to your daddies!"<br/>
Type and Tharn squeezed each other's hands as they saw their little baby on the screen for the second time ever.<br/>
It was weird feeling to see that pixel blop with arms and legs and think that that's your kid there.<br/>
Unreal, dreamlike.<br/>
As the couple were mesmerized by their little baby on the screen Dr. Supachai took measurements and soon smiled.<br/>
"5.4 cm long.." She said aloud while saving the measurements.<br/>
"That's great, just the right size for 13th week." She said with smile as she looked at soon to be parents.<br/>
"Are they otherwise okay?" Tharn asked, nervously biting his lip.<br/>
"Just that we have read that after 12 weeks it should be safer for the baby as most of the miscarriages happen before 12 weeks. So like do you see any abnormalities that we should be worried about.."<br/>
To that Doctor smiled softly.<br/>
"Well they your baby has grown really beautifully, they have grown 3 cm in three weeks which is very good." She said, turning back to face the screen, moving bit the ultra sound wand to see better.<br/>
"There is no abnormalities in the body build.." She said as she stared at the screen, soon smiling widely as the baby moves around a bit.<br/>
"They are moving around and the heartbeat.." She paused as she put the volume on and soon quick sound of heartbeats were heard. She soon smiled again.<br/>
"Sounds good!"<br/>
She muted the heartbeat and as if synchronized both Tharn and Type sighed in relief.<br/>
The couple looked at each other, both smiling in relief. Type glanced at the doctor.<br/>
"So.. Everything's good?" Type asked just to be sure. Dr. Supachai nodded.<br/>
"Yes. As much as we can see right now everything seems to be going well." She assured, glancing at the screen she chuckled.<br/>
"I think this little fellow wants to say hi to you guys." She said, making two men look at the screen where their little baby wiggled around and moved their hand, as if to wave at them. Tharn smiled widely, squeezing Type's hand tightly. "Hi baby.." He whispered to the screen. Type smiled at his boyfriend's whisper, staring at the screen with a soft gaze.<br/>
"Is it.. Weird that I don't feel anything yet?" Type asked, not letting himself to look away from the screen.<br/>
"No, it's completely normal. Baby isn't big enough so you can't feel any of the movements yet. The movements start to feel at about at 16 to 20 weeks. So need to worry about that yet." Dr. Supachai assured. Type just nodded, smiling at the screen. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And with that their second ultra sound was done.<br/>
Like the first time Type left the room to change his clothes, soon coming back and taking a seat next to Tharn.<br/>
"Dr. Supachai?" Type called his doctor who turned around from the machine, smiling at her patient. "Yes?"<br/>
Type glanced at Tharn, who looked back at him with eyebrow risen, before looking at his doctor again.<br/>
"I want to ask about something. I play soccer, in semi serious team.. It's not league or anything like that, but we do compete." When Type started he heard how Tharn sighed next to him to which Type couldn't help but roll his eyes. They had been having fights about this recently..<br/>
After telling Techno about the pregnancy, Type and Techno talked about soccer more and Techno kept insisting Type to come back. First Type was hesitant and declined, but Techno made him google soccer and pregnancy and well apparently people were doing it even though they were pregnant.<br/>
Like fuck there are professional soccer players that have finished their season while being pregnant!<br/>
So Type had though why the hell he couldn't, so that night he told Tharn that he would go back to play soccer.<br/>
This started a big fight between the pair as Tharn was absolutely not okay with Type running around, being tackled and with soccer balls flying.<br/>
That could be dangerous to the baby and Type.<br/>
This fight turned out to be so big that Tharn had to sleep on the couch (well actually Type was going to, but Tharn had practically dived on to the couch telling Type to take the bed.)<br/>
After the big fight and couple of smaller fights of the matter they decided that they would talk about this with the doctor when they have ultra sound.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So I've been wondering could it be possible for me to continue playing while being pregnant?" Type asked, looking hopefully at the doctor.<br/>
Doctor hummed bit as she thought about it before saying "Well.. Soccer is bit rough sport with possibility of falling down and with a ball that could hit you hard on the stomach, but there is not rule of stopping the soccer when you are pregnant. It's actually more encouraged to keep yourself active while pregnant."<br/>
To that Type couldn't help but grin to himself, very satisfied with the answer and he could hear Tharn sighing again next to him.<br/>
"I do want you to be cautious though Mr. Phawattakun and I don't recommend that you keep playing soccer through the whole pregnancy. You have to listen to your body, take more breaks, drink lot of water and if you start to hurt somewhere you have to stop playing soccer immediately." Dr. Supachai said to which Type nodded.<br/>
"Yes of course doctor. Could you say when would be the best time to stop playing?"<br/>
"I would recommend that when you start showing. Male usually start showing later to the pregnancy as the baby is more in the back and also bit more safe as it's bit more deeper in there. Female usually start showing at 12-16 weeks, but men usually start showing at 16-18 weeks, but it really depends on the person. But the way you are now I would say that you can happily play soccer for almost a month." Dr. Supachai told them, to which Type nodded again while Tharn just sulked next to him. Noticing this the doctor chuckled lightly.<br/>
"Mr.Kirigun." She said gaining Tharn's attention.<br/>
"Your boyfriend will be fine, soccer isn't that dangerous if he follows the instructions. I can assure that." She told him, trying to ease the other's mind.<br/>
Tharn smiled at the doctor.<br/>
"Yes, doctor. I just worry because my boyfriend is bit stubborn and hotheaded."<br/>
To that Type sent Tharn a death glare which didn't really affect the latter at all making Dr. Supachai laugh softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Before we go home we have to get the maternity vitamins that doctor listed, you can get those from grocery store right?" Type asked as they walked toward their car.<br/>
"Hmmm.." Tharn hummed, clearly not really listening to the other man.<br/>
Type glanced at Tharn.<br/>
"Tharn?" He called the other man, but Tharn just hummed again, taking the car key out of his pocket to unlock the car.<br/>
Type frowned bit.<br/>
"Ey asshole Tharn!" Type called again, this time making Tharn look at him.<br/>
"Are you seriously sulking about the soccer thing?" Type asked with raised eyebrow to which Tharn just turned his head and went to the driver's side of the car.<br/>
Type shook his head in disbelief, laughing. "You are seriously sulking about that?" He questioned as they both got into car.<br/>
Tharn sighed "No I'm not.." He denied to which Type rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, you are not a good liar!" Type told him to which Tharn raised his gaze, looking at his boyfriend properly.<br/>
"I'm not sulking!" He told him, raising his voice a bit, but then caught it and lowered it down again. Type furrowed his eyebrows at that, staring into his boyfriend's eyes.<br/>
They stared at each other for a moment, before Type reached for Tharn's hand. He squeezed it softly and ran his thumb across back of his hand.<br/>
"You are worried." Type said knowingly.<br/>
"You are worried about me and the baby and I get that. But I need you to trust me, I'll be careful. I'll be just fine-"<br/>
"I know you will." Tharn interrupted, staring right back at Type with serious look in his eyes. "But you can't promise that for all the other players.. Can you?"<br/>
Type paused, just staring at the other.<br/>
"No, I can't." Type admitted, his voice flat.<br/>
To that Tharn nodded. "See? You can't be sure that you'll be safe. So you can't play soccer until you have recovered from giving birth. It's way too big of a risk."<br/>
Tharn stated, his voice hard and stern.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tharn yanks his hand away from Type, putting his seat belt on but suddenly Type's both hands grab Tharn's.<br/>
This makes Tharn to raise his gaze to look at Type but stops as he sees Type's expression.<br/>
He looks sad. Like someone Tharn had said something much more horrible.<br/>
"I miss soccer." Type suddenly confessed.<br/>
"I miss it so much.. I miss running and kicking the ball.. I miss playing with my team, training, yelling at the newbies when they don't take it seriously.."<br/>
Tharn stares at Type who now squeezes his hand tightly.<br/>
"I know that you worry. And I really don't want you to.. But I love soccer, Tharn." By now Type's voice is like a whisper, like this all is a big secret. "Soccer to me is what music is for you. I enjoy it, it gives me the rush and pleasure.. So much so that I don't ever want to stop playing. So.. The fact that I have to stop, even though it's just for a certain time, really pains me."<br/>
Type smiled sadly.<br/>
"When I start showing I have to stop playing for rest of the pregnancy anyway. And I'm fine with that because I want to protect the baby. But Dr. Supachai said that until then it's safe.."<br/>
Type brings Tharn's hand to his cheek, leaning his cheek against it while letting out a soft sigh as he closes his eyes.<br/>
Like by a reflex Tharn start's to caress Type's cheek with his thumb, making the latter smile.<br/>
"So please.." Type continues, opening his eyes. "Just let me play for these three to four weeks.. I want to enjoy it before I really can't do it anymore.."<br/>
Tharn stares at his boyfriend, his thumb softly caressing his cheek.<br/>
After a moment Tharn sighs.<br/>
"You have never told me that before.." He whispered with soft voice, the earlier hardness completely gone.<br/>
Type shrugged bit.<br/>
"I guess I have never really realized it myself either.. But after not playing for a month, which is maybe the longest time I have not played soccer, I have come to realize that I miss it and yearn for it so much. To think that I wouldn't be able to play at all for.. Wow.. Six or even seven months.." Type chuckles bit as he actually realizes how long time that actually is as he adds the time he would be recovering from giving birth. "Is.. Hard.."<br/>
"That's a long time.." Tharn admits to which Type nods. "Yeah.."<br/>
They stay still and just take a moment to look at each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a while Tharn finally nods.<br/>
"Okay." He says and Type looks at him hopefully. "Yeah?"<br/>
Tharn chuckles bit, placing his other hand on Type's other cheek and brings the other closer to press his lips against his.<br/>
Both sink into the soft kiss, before Tharn leans away. He sighs bit but smiles softly as he looks at his boyfriend.<br/>
"I can't keep you away from something you love so much. Also I know that you are smart and sharp when you play so I trust you completely that you will play safe."<br/>
Tharn says which makes Type smile brightly.<br/>
Type closes the gap between the two again, pressing a firm kiss against Tharn's lips.<br/>
"Thank you." Type says as he pulls away. "Thank you for listening and understanding."<br/>
Tharn can't help but smile more, leaning just enough to kiss his boyfriend's nose which makes Type laugh.<br/>
"Of course. I'll always listen to my dear wife." <br/>
Tharn laughs as Type huffs bit and rolls his eyes but smile never leaves his lips. <br/>
"I'll let that slide." Type says which makes Tharn grin. <br/>
"Thank you, wifey~"<br/>
"You're welcome hubby."</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed!<br/>Apparently I love writing Tharn and Type having deep talks or something, I always end up here somehow. XD<br/>(Also I didn't really check this chapter properly, so there might be mistakes that I want to correct, but I'll do it tomorrow!)<br/>The next chapter is something I've been waiting for for a looooong time...<br/>It's the chapter where they tell Tharn's family about the pregnancy!<br/>So with that I'll see you guys next week &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Kirigun Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"Are you nervous?"</p><p>
Type asked Tharn as they drove on the highway.<br/>
They were on their way to Tharn's parents' house to have the usual Friday dinner that they had every month.<br/>
It was time for them to tell Tharn's family about the pregnancy.<br/>
Which was nerve wracking. At least for Tharn.<br/>
Tharn sighed bit, squeezing on the steering wheel. "I feel like I'm going to vomit.. I'm that nervous." He confessed, soon chuckling.<br/>
"God.. If I'm like this with us telling my family, I might not survive when we tell your parents."<br/>
Type laughed as well.<br/>
"It's okay you won't live anyway after we tell dad. He's not going to be happy that you got his son pregnant. We are not married yet."<br/>
Tharn laughed dryly. "I don't think that the problem is that we are not married yet."<br/>
To this Type just chuckled and soon the music coming from the radio filled the car as the couple fell silent.<br/>
Type glanced at Tharn noticing his tight death on grip he had on the steering wheel. Gently Type placed his hand on Tharn's upper arm, caressing it in calming matter.<br/>
He had always been bad at comforting people, but after being with Tharn for years he had learned at least how to comfort his boyfriend. Which to Type was pretty good thing to accomplish.<br/>
"Seriously, telling your family will go just fine. They are understanding and kind people." He assured to Tharn to which Tharn nodded.<br/>
Type was right, Tharn was very lucky to have very understanding and kind parents as well as siblings that supported him no matter what.<br/>
But still Tharn had doubt in his mind.<br/>
"Yeah I know.. But this situation is just.. So surreal and different that I'm not sure how they are going to react. If it were anything else I could just calmly say that everything will go fine but this is just.."<br/>
Tharn said with a sigh, then biting his lip as he made sure to keep his eyes on the road.<br/>
Type kept his eyes on Tharn, squeezing the latter's arm gently.<br/>
"If something happens then it will." Type said, which made Tharn frown a bit but then Type added. "And if something happens I'll be there by your side and help your family to understand."<br/>
Type then smiled to Tharn even though he couldn't see it as he was driving. "But I think the biggest problem they are going to have is when to celebrate the baby as our schedule is so full." Type told Tharn, which made the other laugh and he had to agree with that.<br/>
Like on cue they arrived at intersection with red lights, making Tharn stop the car.<br/>
Tharn turned his head towards Type smiling at him.<br/>
"You promise me that you will be right next to me the whole time?" He asked to which Type chuckled.<br/>
"When am I not by your side?" He asked with grin, but then nodded. "Of course I will."<br/>
Tharn just kept smiling and leaned closer to Type to press soft kiss on his cheek.<br/>
"Thank you." He whispered and was about lean back when Type suddenly closed the gap between them and kissed Tharn on lips, making the latter look at his boyfriend with surprised expression.<br/>
Type just grinned and leaned back against his seat.<br/>
"You are welcome. Now focus, the light is green."  </p><p> </p><p>"P'Typeeee!"<br/>
Young girl shouted happily as she ran towards Tharn and Type as they were walking through the walkway that led to the Kirigun mansion.<br/>
Type smiled widely, holding his arms open as now 13 (soon 14!) years old Thanya ran into them. Type easily picked the girl up and spun her around which made her giggle joyfully.<br/>
Thanya had grown up beautifully.<br/>
She still had some of her child like features, but you could also see hints of the beautiful young woman she was becoming.<br/>
She had kept her dark hair long, which now reached to her lower back with soft waves she naturally had.<br/>
Thanya had grown a lot since the time Type had first met her, but comparing her to Type and Tharn she was still short.<br/>
"Thanya! How are you?" Type asked as he stopped spinning her around, setting her down.<br/>
Thanya looked up at Type with wide smile.<br/>
"I'm good! I missed P'Type so much. Can you teach me how to play soccer like you did last time?"<br/>
Type chuckled, grinning as he patted the younger girl's head affectionately.<br/>
"Who would have thought that a princess like you would turn into a soccer girl?" To that Thanya giggled.<br/>
Then suddenly the two were interrupted by a cough, which made both Type and Thanya look at Tharn where the cough had came from.<br/>
"Hi Thanya, remember me?" Tharn greeted his little sister, grinning at the two.<br/>
It had been like this for years now.<br/>
Thanya always ran to Type first, completely forgetting his older brother. Sometimes Tharn missed the times when he was her number one brother, especially to tease Thorn, but honestly Type and Thanya were just too cute together to be jealous of either of them.<br/>
Thanya laughed lightly as she pulled away from Type's embrace, rushing over to Tharn to hug him.<br/>
"I missed you too P'Tharn!" She told him, hugging Tharn tightly. Tharn smiled at his little sister's word, squeezing her tightly in his arms.<br/>
"I missed you too." Tharn told her, pressing soft kiss on her hair before pulling away.<br/>
"Have you been good? How's school going?"<br/>
"I'm always good, P'Tharn!" Thanya said with an eye roll, but she kept smiling. "School's been good, bit more work as there is lot of tests coming." She told him to which Tharn furrowed his eyebrows, protective big brother in him kicking in.<br/>
"I hope that you remember to take breaks in between studying, I don't want you to over work yourself." He told her to which she nodded sharply. "I won't Phi!" </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Tharn! Type!"<br/>
The call of the couple made both men whip their heads around to the direction where the voice had came from.<br/>
"Ah P'Thorn!" Tharn said happily as he saw his brother standing in-front of the front door, leaning against a pillar as he looked at the trio with smile.<br/>
"I was wondering why Princess ran outside all of sudden, but this explains everything." Thorn said with a soft smile.<br/>
Type smiled at Thorn, greeting him from where he was standing as Tharn walked over to him, Thanya following him closely behind, wrapping his arm naturally around his boyfriend's shoulder.<br/>
"You are here early. Now days you are always late for family dinner." Tharn teased his big brother who just smiled.<br/>
"You would be too if you had two kids. It's almost impossible to be somewhere in time." Thorn said, crossing his arms across his chest.<br/>
Type hummed bit before asking with curious tone. "Did Phi and kids come as well?"<br/>
Thorn shook his head. "No. Malai went to see her family in Isan and she took the kids with her." He said and soon laughed lightly at Type's disappointed expression.<br/>
"Don't worry, we can come see you guys when they come back."<br/>
After chatting a bit three siblings and Type moved inside where they helped to prepare the dinner and set the table.<br/>
And soon dinner was served.<br/>
This time it was all different Thai dishes the family liked. As well as one spicy dish as the family knew Type loved it.<br/>
They chatted through the dinner, laughing and joking, like they always did when they had family dinner.<br/>
Still through all this Tharn felt the nervous heavy feeling in his chest as he just couldn't shake it away. He tried to ignore it as they would tell them after dinner, but it was impossible.<br/>
Because of this Tharn couldn't really eat that much, making his mother worry, which really was the last thing he wanted to happen.<br/>
Thankfully Type jumped in saying that Tharn had had big lunch earlier so maybe he was just full. The couple changed glances, Tharn smiling at his boyfriend in gratitude to which Type responded with smile before turning his attention to his food. </p><p> </p><p>After the dinner the Kirigun family plus Type went to the living room to chat together before having a dessert.<br/>
Tharn, Type and Thanya sat on the big sofa, Thanya happily leaning on Type, while Tharn's parents sat on the smaller sofa and Thorn on a armchair.<br/>
Thorn was telling a story how his older daughter had thought it was funny to draw on their living room's white wall when Tharn and Type looked at each other, silently agreeing that it was good time to just go ahead and tell them. After the story Tharn cleared his throat a bit, making everyone to look at him.<br/>
"Um.." Tharn tried to start, but stopped as he hesitated. Type seeing this placed his hand on Tharn's hand and squeezed it gently, trying to encourage him to go on.<br/>
"Mom, dad, P'Thorn.. We want to tell you guys something.." Tharn said, biting his lip as he glanced at his family members who seemed to look bit surprised and confused about this sudden request.<br/>
"Yes, of course." Tharn's mother said with soft smile, her eyes landing on Thanya.<br/>
"Thanya. Honey. Could you go to the dining room and set the table for the dessert." She asked her to which the young girl frowned.<br/>
"What? Why? We just ate!" She protested to which Thorn said "We can't wait to eat all the things you have made. Mom told me you baked all kinds of stuff. So just do as she says, Princess."<br/>
To this Thanya pouted, crossing her arms.<br/>
"You can't fool me Phi, you all just want me to go away because you don't want me to hear something. You do this every time."<br/>
Type smiled at the girl. She had become more feisty with the age (And sometimes Type wondered if he had been an example for that).<br/>
He placed his hand on Thanya's head, making the girl look up to him.<br/>
"We just want to talk with your parents and Phi first, then after that we will talk with you as well okay? We are not going to keep it a secret from you." He promised.<br/>
Thanya stared at Type for a moment before nodding and leaving towards the dining room and kitchen.<br/>
This made Tharn's parents laugh.<br/>
"Type how do you do it? Now days she is so stubborn that she doesn't listen to anyone." Tharn's father laughed.<br/>
Type shrugged his shoulders sheepishly, bit embarrassed.<br/>
"So.. What did you want to talk about?" Thorn asked, clearly wanting to know what the couple had to say.<br/>
Tharn looked at his brother.<br/>
He let out a breath, switching his gaze to Type. They held the gaze for few seconds before Tharn looked at his parents.<br/>
"I guess I should just get it out now.."<br/>
He said aloud, more to himself than to his family.<br/>
As Type squeezed Tharn's hand, Tharn took a breath in and said it with one breath out:</p><p> </p><p>"Type is pregnant."</p><p> </p><p>After Tharn's statement there was a moment of silence as he let it set into each of the listener's mind.<br/>
Both of the parents's eyes got super wide, but otherwise they managed to keep calm facade, while Thorn just looked at his brother with wondering look..<br/>
Tharn's mother was the first one to recover.<br/>
"Son.. Would you like to explain more?" She suggested, looking at both of the men. "I mean.. What do you mean by that? Are you guys adopting or.."<br/>
Type smiled at her.<br/>
He had always liked Tharn's mother. She always wanted to make sure that everyone were heard and everything was said, before she made any more assumptions or opinion about the thing.<br/>
Type himself respected this trait as he was completely opposite. Though now days he tried to lessen that habit.<br/>
"No, he means it literally." Type said, smiling as Tharn took out the ultra sound pictures, it was as if he had read his mind.<br/>
"I'm really 100% pregnant."<br/>
Tharn's mother reached for the ultra sound, looking at it carefully as Tharn's father leaned closer to look at the pictures.<br/>
"Oh my.." Tharn's mother suddenly said as she covered her mouth with her hand, Tharn guessed that she had seen Type's name on the ultrasound.<br/>
"If Type is pregnant then how is that possible?" Tharn's father asked, clearly confused about the situation and honestly who could blame him.<br/>
"I mean.. Excuse me if I'm rude Type, but I have always thought that you were born male."<br/>
Type smiled again. "No it's okay, I understand. This is really confusing at the start." And then Type explained everything.<br/>
He told them about his condition and how he found out that he was pregnant. He kept it short, but informative.<br/>
"Right now I'm about to be 14 weeks." Type said finishing his story. The audience was left dumbfounded to say the least.<br/>
Type glanced at Tharn who seemed to be more relaxed and comfortable as the truth was now out.<br/>
"How is the baby?" Thorn suddenly asked, surprising the couple.<br/>
"They are good and healthy and we hope that the pregnancy won't be too hard on the baby or Type as male pregnancies tend to be rougher and there are more risks involved as well."<br/>
Tharn explained, his eyes on Thorn as he wasn't really sure what he thought about this. Thorn nodded bit before again asking. "And are you keeping the baby?"<br/>
"Yes." Both Tharn and Type answered at the same time, which made the big brother chuckle and the couple look at each other.<br/>
"Good! You are both clearly fully on board." He said as he titled his head with soft smile on his lips. "Congratulations. I can't wait to meet my first nephew or niece."<br/>
Hearing this made Tharn feel like a heavy rock on his chest was moved away and now he felt so light and relieved.<br/>
"Really?" Tharn asked, which sounded bit stupid but he just wanted to make sure.<br/>
Thorn just smiled and nodded "Really."<br/>
Just this made Tharn smile widely, happy that he had his brother's support.</p><p> </p><p>"From us too.."<br/>
Tharn and Type switched their gazes on Tharn's parents.<br/>
"Congratulations, both of you." Tharn's father said, looking at the couple meaningfully.<br/>
"You are both taking the responsibility like adults should and I trust that you have this under your control." He continued and then smiled.<br/>
"You will be great parents."<br/>
Tharn smiled widely, now the heavy rock fully off his chest.<br/>
"Thank you dad.." Tharn said and Type did wai to him, out of respect.<br/>
Then everyone in the room landed their eyes on Tharn's mother who hadn't yet had said anything after hearing the story.<br/>
Tharn's mother sat there for while, staring at the couple with that motherly gaze she had, before saying<br/>
"I'm glad." She smiled softly.<br/>
"Ever since Tharn told us that he was gay.. I have always wondered.. That how difficult it will be if you want to have children. Adopting itself is already hard process, but with same sex couple I can imagine it to be even harder. So I was really worried if you could even have your own family." Tharn frowned bit at that, feeling bad that his mom had been worried about something like this.<br/>
Tharn's mother sniffed bit as tears started to gather in her eyes.<br/>
"Especially these last few years.. When we really got to know Type and now Type is like a son to me now.. And just seeing you two together with Thorn's kids, you can see the love there and the wish of maybe having one of your own.. A-and how you two would just.."<br/>
She had to stop as she started to sob, making both of her sons to get up and go behind their mother to console her, as her husband reached to hold her hand.<br/>
She sniffled, drying her tears on her sleeve as she tried to keep it together.<br/>
She took few breaths before looking up at Tharn, placing her hand on Tharn's hand that was on her shoulder.<br/>
"I'm so glad that you can have a family of your own like this. I'm so glad and relieved and I just know that you will make beautiful family with Type."<br/>
Tharn smiled, feeling like crying at his mother's sweet words and then chuckled bit as his mother started to sob again.<br/>
Tharn leaned down enough so he could hug his mother.<br/>
"Thank you mom.. And I'm sorry that I made you worry so much."<br/>
Tharn's mother just sobbed more as she hugged her son back tightly. </p><p> </p><p>"Why is mom crying?"<br/>
Type looked up at Thanya who had suddenly appeared back to the living room. Thanya stared at her mother, clearly confused and bit taken back of seeing her mother crying so much.<br/>
Type glanced at the rest of the family who were occupied with the mother, all men surrounding her and fussing about her. Type chuckled to himself, bit amused by the sight, (pretty typical Kirigun family behavior) and then looked at the confused girl.<br/>
"Thanya." Type called her, making her look at him.<br/>
Type smiled and placed his hand on the empty space next to him and patted it. Taking the hint Thanya walked over to him and sat next to him, not dropping her gaze from her mother until she had sat down, then switching her gaze on Type. "Your mom is fine, she just got bit emotional when we talked." He explained to her to which Thanya frowned her eyebrows a bit.<br/>
"Is.. The thing you talked about with them something bad?" She asked carefully. "You are not sick right?"<br/>
Type smiled gently at the girl, in his head awwing at the caring and loving girl in-front of him, before shaking his head.<br/>
"No, nothing like that."<br/>
This seemed to reassure her as she visibly relaxed again and now just looked curious. "Then what?"<br/>
Type couldn't help as a wide smile spread on his lips.<br/>
"I'm pregnant, we are going to have a baby."<br/>
Thanya's curious expression switched in split second to absolutely ecstatic, her whole body reacting by suddenly standing up and bouncing on her heels excitedly.<br/>
"Really?!" She asked with the widest smile ever.<br/>
"Yes!" Type confirmed and laughed loudly as Thanya launched herself into his arms, making the rest of the Kirigun family to look at the two.<br/>
Quickly she pulled away, looking at Type with the most excited look. "Do you know the gender yet? Can I name them? Can I teach them to play piano?"<br/>
Type laughed lightly at the girl, loving how excited she was. "We don't yet, we gladly take suggestions and of course you can."<br/>
Thanya giggled happily, turning to face the rest of the family and then announced loudly.<br/>
"P'Type is pregnant!"<br/>
And with that living room was filled with laughter.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed the chapter! &lt;3</p><p>I'm sorry for being bit late with with this chapter, I was kinda having a writers block and just couldn't write well for few days. So I took bit time off from writing and tried again today and now I could do it with ease!<br/>I really want to write good and enjoyable story for you guys so I try not to force myself to write when I don't feel like it, because then the story will turn out crappy and I don't want to give you crappy story. So I apologize if I sometimes post new chapter bit late. I really just try to make the story as good as I can for you guys so I sometimes take my time to make sure of that.<br/>Okay I need to say few things about this chapter.<br/>First of all FINALLY WE GOT HERE, I've been waiting for this chapter because I've been itching to write Thanya. 😂<br/>I love her so much &lt;3<br/>She is literally the reason why I decided to use Phi, Nong, Ai etc.. in the story because I wanted to write her go like "P'Typeeee!"<br/>Also yes Thanya is 13 (soon 14) in the story which means that she was six when Tharn and Type met, this fully because I'm not ready for all grown up Thanya yet and also because my niece (who just turned 7) reminds me of Thanya so much that I have her in my mind when I write her.</p><p>Anyways, please leave a comment and kudos so I know what you guys thought about the chapter!<br/>Also next week's chapter comes with something exciting..</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Needy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: This chapter starts with bit of NSFW, not full on porn though, only a bit..<br/>Also after reading the chapter please do check the notes at the end, there is an announcement!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was exactly one week after Tharn and Type told Tharn's family about the pregnancy.<br/>
Tharn woke up that morning with his boyfriend straddled on him, kissing his neck and caressing his chest.<br/>
Still half a sleep Tharn groaned bit at the feeling, before opening one of his eyes to look at his boyfriend. "Type?" He called out, making Type stop kissing and look at him properly.<br/>
"What on earth are you doing?" Tharn questioned, to which Type grinned. "What does it look like?" He asked playfully, letting his hand wander slowly from Tharn's chest to his crotch, his grin spreading. "Already up I see" He said to which Tharn chuckled. "How can it not when you wake me up like this?"<br/>
Type licked his lips as pulled his hand away so that he could be all on his fours on top of Tharn. As he stared into Tharn's eyes he grinded his hips into Tharn's making the latter moan loudly.<br/>
Happy about the response Type did it again, grinning at his boyfriend who closed his eyes and bit his lip.<br/>
Type lowered his upper body lower, kissing his way from Tharn's chest to his neck and from there to his lips.<br/>
As soon as their lips met the kiss turned into heated one with Type and Tharn both grinding their hips against one another's.<br/>
"Thaarn.." Type gasped between the kisses, clearly enjoying himself and if Tharn knew him well enough, which he did, he knew that Type being vocal meant that he usually wanted more.<br/>
Tharn let his hands grab onto Type's waist, happy to find out that Type only had his boxers on which immediately gave Tharn more space of skin to explore.<br/>
So he eagerly let his hands feel Type's upper body all over, which made Type gasp and moan against Tharn's lips.<br/>
After hitting the 12th week mark of being pregnant Type had become really sensitive, especially with his body. Type never was that ticklish, but recently only a brush of touch would make him feel all ticklish and funny inside. Needless to say Tharn loved it.</p><p> </p><p>"Mmm.. More.." Type gasped as he pulled away from their heated kiss, so Tharn obediently moved his hands into Type's pants.<br/>
First he felt up his boyfriend's ass cheeks before letting his right hand travel to the front to feel Type against his hand.<br/>
Type groaned against Tharn's neck as Tharn started to stroke him, soon moaning and trusting his hips against Tharn's hand.<br/>
Type raised his head a bit so his mouth was directly next to Tharn's ear. "I want it.." Type whispered into Tharn's ear, sending a shiver along the latter's spine.<br/>
With that Tharn flipped Type over so that their places were switched.<br/>
Tharn grinned at Type as he started to kiss Type's neck eagerly, nibbling and biting it as he went on. At the same time he started to move his hand faster.<br/>
Unfortunately this didn't please Type too long.<br/>
"Thaarn..." Type dragged the other's name, pushing Tharn by his shoulders to make the other look at him properly.<br/>
"Let's do it already.. Stop being a tease..." Type said as he pouted his lips, which made the other smile.<br/>
Tharn leaned down and kissed Type before pulling away his hands that were in the other's pants, raising himself up a bit.<br/>
"Then let me prep you first and get the condom." Tharn said as he was about to get up, but Type frowned and stopped him by pulling the other back down.<br/>
"It's fine like this, we did it last night many times."<br/>
"Yes, but I still think that we should do it just to be safe."<br/>
"Safe my ass! I'm already pregnant, how much more safe can we be?"<br/>
"Ai'Type.. I don't want to hurt you, you are pregna-"<br/>
"I'm fine! Right now I just want you to satisfy me, which you are not doing right now, so would just fuck me already?!"</p><p> </p><p>Type had been really... Horny for the past week.<br/>
Tharn wasn't really sure what it was, but his wild guess was that it was the hormones.<br/>
Right now they did it every single day, which Tharn didn't really mind (surprise, surprise).<br/>
But the last few days had been bit more tiring and difficult as Type was horny constantly. No matter how many times they did it Type wanted more.<br/>
Type wanted to have roleplay sex when Tharn came home from work, he wanted to have sex on the dinner table after just enjoying dinner, he wanted to have shower sex before going to bed and when they went to bed they didn't go to sleep for hours. And today Tharn was woken up to this.<br/>
Honestly Tharn loved Type and loved to have sex with him. And really whenever Type wanted to do it Tharn was up to it pretty much every time.<br/>
But right now this was starting to feel bit too much..<br/>
Tharn was getting tired and worn out.<br/>
Maybe one of the problems were as well the fact that nothing else seemed to satisfy Type right now than rough sex.<br/>
Tharn would love to have lazy and slow sex that they had sometimes, but right now that just wasn't enough for Type.<br/>
So yeah they had bit of a problem.</p><p> </p><p>In the end Tharn gave in to Type and they did it like he wanted.<br/>
After about forty minutes they were done.<br/>
Both of them were panting hard as Tharn moved from top of Type, rolling down next to him. Type immediately cuddled against his boyfriend to which Tharn happily complied with wrapping his arms around him. After their breathing calmed down and the rush they were feeling faded away Tharn glanced at Type who was now happily laying in his arms.<br/>
"Feeling better?" Tharn asked, running his thumb up and down against Type's arm where he was holding him.<br/>
"Mmmh.." Type hummed, slowly looking up at his boyfriend with satisfied smile. "Much better.." He told him which made Tharn smile.<br/>
Tharn pressed a kiss against Type's hair before just letting himself relax and lay next to his boyfriend.<br/>
It was day off for both of them so they could have a lazy morning like this, which was nice change for the usual hectic mornings they had.<br/>
After awhile Type sighed deeply.<br/>
"Seriously I don't get why I have been so horny lately.." Type suddenly confessed, clearly understanding the change as well.<br/>
"I just suddenly feel so horny and needy and very impatient about it so I just want it quickly.. It just makes me crazy.."<br/>
Tharn nodded bit at Type's words, thinking about it himself.<br/>
"Well.. I think it's the hormonal change that you are going through. I read somewhere that women go through lot of hormonal changes while being pregnant so I guess that's what's happening to you. And maybe the hormonal change is bit more intense for you as you are male. Dr. Supachai did say that some things will be bit rougher in male pregnancies." Tharn wondered aloud the things he had been thinking about lately. Type listened to him closely, nodding along.<br/>
"That's true.." Type agreed, before sighing again. This time bit more dramatically.<br/>
"Ugh! This baby doesn't give me a break at all." Type complained which made Tharn chuckle.<br/>
"I'm sure that this will be only temporary and will pass sooner or later." Tharn said as he squeezed Type's shoulder that he was holding. To that Type could only huff unhappily, to which Tharn said 
"And I think that in the end this all will be worth it.."<br/>
Type looked up at Tharn, before looking down at his stomach which still was flat, soon smiling softly.<br/>
"Yeah.." He admitted. "It will be.."</p><p> </p><p>After cuddling and eating breakfast together, Tharn went out for his morning jog as he always did when he had day off.<br/>
It was relaxing to just go for a jog and listen to music while doing so.<br/>
After coming back he found Type from their room on their bed with his computer in-front of him.<br/>
Curious, Tharn walked over to Type as he took his earbuds off.<br/>
"What are you doing?" At the question Type raised his gaze to glance his boyfriend.<br/>
"I'm reserving the tickets.." Type told him, his gaze falling on to his computer again.<br/>
Hearing that Tharn frowned, sitting next to Type so he could see the computer screen. Seeing that Type was not joking made him frown even more. "So we really are going?"<br/>
Type raised his eyebrow. "You suggested it."<br/>
"I know but.. Can't we go there like.. Later?" Tharn asked, his tone whiny. Type rolled his eyes at him.<br/>
"Tharn, like it or not we have to tell my parents that I'm pregnant sooner or late. And I would rather to actually be able to tell them, than letting them actually see me all huge and all and make the conclusion themselves."<br/>
At Type's sharp comment Tharn's frown changed into a pout. He sighed and rested his chin on Type's shoulder. "Yeah I know.."<br/>
Type glanced at Tharn, smiling at his whiny boyfriend. He was never going to admit it, but Tharn being all whiny and pouty was really adorable.<br/>
Maybe that's why Tharn was so spoiled.<br/>
Type reached over to Tharn's head, petting Tharn's head.<br/>
"I know my dad gives you hard time, but he is still my dad. And I want him to be in our child's life. As well as my mom."<br/>
To that Tharn nodded.<br/>
"Yes, of course. I won't ever take grandparents from or child's life. I'm just not that excited to go there as we both know that your dad won't take it well." Tharn explained to Type.<br/>
Type nodded to that, agreeing with his boyfriend.<br/>
"Yeah.. He won't be happy at all.." Type said as he already imagined them telling his parents and seeing his dad pulling out his machete and running after Tharn for impregnating his son.<br/>
Yeah, it won't be fun.<br/>
"Have you thought about how we should tell him." Tharn asked his boyfriend who just shrugged. "I will just be honest. And if he tries to make it a problem I will deal with it."<br/>
Tharn shot worried look at Type. "You sure..? I can also talk to him."<br/>
Type shook his head. "No. He is my dad. And don't forget I can be as stubborn and pain in the ass like him, so you don't need to worry I will handle it."<br/>
Tharn couldn't help but chuckle. "Well that's true. You have mellowed down a lot though."<br/>
Type looked at Tharn, giving him a death glare and pointed finger. "Watch it. I can still beat your ass."<br/>
This only made Tharn laugh more which ended when elbowed Tharn onto his side.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! &lt;3<br/>Also happy Midsummer Day! Hyvää Juhannusta!</p><p>Okay so as I promised last week I have something exciting for you guys!<br/>So the ultrasound when our boys find out the gender of their baby is getting closer which means that I have to decide which the baby is gonna be: girl or boy.<br/>And well... I don't know!<br/>I have been trying to decide ever since starting this story, but I just can't decide which as I'm honestly fine with whichever.<br/>So I thought that it would be fun to get you guys involved and have you share your opinions.<br/>I made a google form where you can vote which gender the baby should be so please go there and vote!<br/>Voting time will end on the 1st of July.<br/>Also I do hope that everyone will only vote once so that the voting will be fair for everyone.<br/>Here is the link to the form, happy voting!<br/>https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdzFn3w1l9CdIHGL7x6TFRszFXyfAdJ2y4M3V0n33nj_28JZw/viewform?usp=sf_link</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Bump</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Shit.."<br/>
Type swore under his breath as he looked at himself in the full-size mirror that they had in their team's locker room.<br/>
It was after their practice, all his teammates had left and Type had staid to plan their next training session. After about hour of planning and arranging few things he was ready to go home. He had been changing his shirt when he happened to step in-front of the mirror and turn to look at himself.<br/>
Then he noticed it.<br/>
His stomach was round. It was very small bump, almost unnoticeable, but it was there.<br/>
At first Type wondered if he was just feeling bloated, but then again he hadn't been eating heavy meals so it couldn't be that either..<br/>
Type dropped his gaze from the mirror to his actual stomach, seeing the upper view of the stomach and how it poked out a bit. Carefully he placed his hand on the stomach, feeling it gently.<br/>
His stomach was still soft and not all hard yet like P'Malai's was when she was on her last months. It was weird to think that his stomach would be like that at some point too..<br/>
Type patted his stomach and sighed.<br/>
It was bit over 16 weeks and he was showing already.<br/>
"Of course.. When doctor says that 16th week is the earliest when you can show then of course I'm going to show right away!" He muttered to himself, shaking his head.<br/>
Type then poked his own stomach softly.<br/>
"Hey baby! I thought you were on my side! You can't do this just a week before our important match!" He scolded the baby, as if they had anything to do with it.<br/>
It was the last game that determined if they were compete in regional matches and it was also the last game where Type was able to play.<br/>
After that he would let Techno lead the team to regionals (yes, he was sure they were going to win, he was captain for a reason).<br/>
Type sighed again as he looked up at the ceiling.<br/>
"I really just wanted to play one more game, is that too much to ask?" He pointed the question to whoever was up there deciding on these things. As nobody answered Type just looked down at the floor, bending to pick up his shirt that he had dropped when he had noticed his bump.<br/>
Type looked at the shirt in his hands before looking at himself through the mirror again, seeing his small bump as he was standing sideways towards the mirror.<br/>
You really couldn't deny that there was a bump, not matter how much Type wanted to. So for the third time he sighed.<br/>
"Well guess that's it then.."</p><p> </p><p>When Type arrived home he was greeted by Tharn's laughter that was soon followed by child's giggling.<br/>
Right away Type smiled to himself, knowing who the giggles belonged to.<br/>
Without any lingering he quickly kicked his shoes off and dropped his bag on the floor before walking to the living room.<br/>
In the living room he saw his boyfriend, sitting on the sofa, while holding a little girl in his arms who he tickled which made the girl giggle and squirm.<br/>
Next to him sat P'Thorn who was smiling fondly at the duo.<br/>
Type couldn't help but smile at the sight as well.<br/>
Tharn always said that Type was adorable with kids, but Type had always thought that Tharn was way cuter.<br/>
He was natural and his gentle nature just bloomed when he was with them. The smile he had on when he was either with his sister or his nieces was just something that Type loved.<br/>
"I'm home!" Type called out, which made Kirigun brothers to turn their heads towards him.<br/>
The little girl raised her gaze to him as well, soon smiling widely as ever before jumping off Tharn's lap and running to Type to hug his legs.<br/>
"P'Type! You are back!" Little girl shouted joyfully, making Type laugh lightly.<br/>
He easily picked the little girl up into his arms.<br/>
"April! How are you?" Before April could answer her dad was standing next to them.<br/>
"Now April remember to be polite, what do we say to greet people?" Thorn asked with firm but still gentle tone. Immediately April caught the hint and placed her hands together, bowing her head a bit.<br/>
"Sawadee kha, Phi"<br/>
She said to which Type automatically replied with the same greeting and bowed his head as well.<br/>
"Wow, who knew that you would be able to be strict like that." Tharn said as he walked over to them, grin on his lips. "Since when have you started to teach her to wai?"<br/>
To that Thorn chuckled as he crossed his arms, looking at his little brother.<br/>
"If I don't teach her who will? She is already four so she should know good manners already."<br/>
Type smiled at the brothers soon he feeling a tap on his shoulder, which made him look down at April.<br/>
"Phi! Mommy and Daddy took us to the zoo last week! I saw penguins!" April explained happily which made Type smile at her.<br/>
"Really? You did?" He asked making the girl nod.<br/>
"Yeah and we saw auntie feeding them fishes!" Type couldn't help but chuckle at his niece, she was way too cute.<br/>
"What? Don't penguins eat candy?" Tharn suddenly asked making both Type and April to look at him.<br/>
"No, they don't. They will get sick if you give them that. They just eat fish!" April said, proud smile on her lips as she could educate her uncle.<br/>
To that Tharn made fake shocked face (as if this was brand new information to him), which was way too dramatic, making April to laugh at her silly uncle while Type smiled at the interaction.<br/>
Type really couldn't wait to see Tharn with their kid..</p><p> </p><p>"N'Type, you came home!"<br/>
Sudden female voice came out into the air, making Type turn around towards their bathroom soon gaping bit in surprise as he saw Thorn's wife, Malai, standing there with their younger daughter in her arms. Malai is short woman with round face with big deep brown eyes, small mouth and sharp nose. Her brown hair framed her face and was cut right above her shoulders.<br/>
She is beautiful woman and with just one look you could tell that she was mother of their two daughters as they both resembled her so much. Though April had clearly her fathers nose and mouth and her little sister had her father's eyes and face shape, both girls were almost identical to their mother.<br/>
"P'Malai! You were here too?" Type asked, clearly surprised.<br/>
Malai smiled softly, walking over to them. "I was actually the one who insisted coming over to see you guys." She revealed, stopping right next to Type.<br/>
"I had to come see you guys after the news Thorn told me." She said with playful grin which made Type blush a bit.<br/>
"Oh.. He told you?" He asked which made Malai snort.<br/>
"You think my husband could shut his mouth after so big news? He called me that night and told me everything." She said, making the couple to look at Thorn who just looked away to avoid their eyes.<br/>
"N'Type" Malai called out Type's name, making the man turn his gaze on her.<br/>
Malai smiled softly at him as she placed her hand on Type's shoulder, squeezing it gently as she balanced her one year old daughter on her other arm.<br/>
"Congratulations, I'm so happy for both of you." She told him making Type smile back.<br/>
"Thank you Phi." Type replied and before he could say anything more April wrapped her arms around Type's neck hugging him close.<br/>
"Congrats, P'Type!" April congratulated as well with bright smile, making Type smile even wider.<br/>
"Thank you, April." He said and placed a peck on the girl's cheek, making her giggle.<br/>
"Taip! Taip!"<br/>
Everyone turned to look at Thorn's and Malai's younger daughter who was clapping her hands together and smiling brightly as she repeated her earlier statement "Taip! Taip!"<br/>
Type smiled widely at the little girl as the girl's mother chuckled "Yes May, it's P'Type! Say P'Type."<br/>
"Taeeee phiii!" May giggled making the adults laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"So do you know the gender yet?" Malai asked as they sat down by the dinner table.<br/>
Malai and Thorn had brought dinner with them for them all to enjoy.<br/>
Type shook his head a bit as he helped April to sit on the chair next to him.<br/>
"No, I'm on my 16th week now so it will be few more weeks."<br/>
"Oh it's getting close!" Malai gushed excitedly.<br/>
"Do you have any guesses?" Malai asked curiously to which Tharn nodded "I do."<br/>
This made Type to look at Tharn with risen eyebrow. "You do?"<br/>
Tharn hummed "Yeah and I'm pretty sure that I'm right."<br/>
"Which is it?" Malai asked right away making her husband chuckle at her enthusiastic nature.<br/>
"I think it's a girl." Tharn said with a grin, then looking at Type with even big grin on his lips. "I KNOW it's a girl."<br/>
Type stared at his boyfriend with amused look. "You know, huh?" He stated with not believing tone.<br/>
"Or have you just been hanging out with your brother too much?"<br/>
"No, I know. I just have this very strong feeling that it's a girl." Tharn argued back.<br/>
"How about you Type?" Malai asked, making Type to glance at her before shooting his eyes down on his stomach as he thought about it.<br/>
"I haven't really thought about it..." He said as he stared at the stomach and placed his hand on it, almost flinching as he felt the small bump that he had already kind of forgotten.<br/>
But as he let his hand slide against it, he couldn't help but smile.<br/>
This was just making it even more real.<br/>
Then it hit him.<br/>
"Boy. I think it's a boy." Type said, raising his gaze to Malai.<br/>
"Really?" Tharn questioned. "I always thought you wanted a girl"<br/>
Type looked at Tharn. "Yeah. I've been dreaming of having a girl, but I just feel like this one will be a boy."<br/>
To that Malai smiled widely.<br/>
"Then I agree with you, I bet it's a boy."<br/>
That made Thorn stop feeding May who was sitting on his lap (as Type and Tharn didn't have their own highchair), so that he could look at his wife with raised brow.<br/>
"Just like that?" He questioned with amused tone, making his wife look back him.<br/>
"Yeah. I believe that the person who carries the baby knows it the best so I'm sure that Type is right and it's a boy."<br/>
To that Thorn laughed.<br/>
"Honey, you were sure that our daughters were boys."<br/>
Malai just sent a glare at Thorn.<br/>
"Then maybe my problem was that my husband is so obsessed of the thought of having all daughters that it just was impossible for me to have a boy."<br/>
Tharn and Type shared an amused look and a chuckle as the pair started to debate about the matter.</p><p> </p><p>"It was so nice to see them."<br/>
Type told Tharn as they were in bathroom washing up to get ready for bed.<br/>
It had been about hour after Thorn, Malai and the girls had gone home. They had had long dinner, chatting a lot, then playing with the kids which then ended to April falling into sleep in Tharn's arms and May falling into sleep in Type's arms. That was sign for Thorn and Malai to head home, so they did.<br/>
Tharn hummed in agreement as he washed his face.<br/>
"Yeah, May had grown since the last time we saw her." He said to which Type sighed. "They grow up way too fast.."<br/>
Tharn grinned slightly.<br/>
"Just wait, when we have our kid the time will go twice as fast." Tharn said as he dried his face, which made Type pout. "Did P'Thorn say that?" He asked.<br/>
"Yeah, apparently it's a thing." Tharn told him, dropping the towel on the counter as he started to take out his and Type's toothbrushes and their toothpaste.<br/>
"So.. Do you really think that the baby is a boy?" Tharn asked suddenly, making Type glance at him.<br/>
"Yeah. Why?" He questioned to which Tharn just shook his head.<br/>
"Nothing really, just surprised me. I have such so strong feeling that it's a girl so it's weird that you think it's a boy." He explained with soft smile as he squeezed bit of toothpaste on both of their toothbrushes. Type hummed at that.<br/>
"Mmmm.. I dunno.. I haven't really thought about it before today and then when I thought about it I just got this weird feeling that it's a boy. It's hard to explain."<br/>
Tharn's smile grew a bit at that.<br/>
"Yeah, I get you. I got the same feeling but just that it's a girl."<br/>
He said as he offered Type his toothbrush that was ready to go, which Type gladly a took.<br/>
The two of them started to brush their teeth. While doing so they stared at each other through the mirror and from time to time made silly faces at each other.<br/>
"How about we make a bet.." Tharn suddenly said after both of them were ready, making Type raise his eyebrow.<br/>
"Bet? About the gender?" Type questioned.<br/>
"Yeah, we haven't had a bet in awhile." Tharn said with grin, clearly excited about the idea.<br/>
Type stared at Tharn with amused look.<br/>
For some reason Tharn loved to make bets with Type, mostly because he was the one who always won (Type was sure that Tharn had sold his soul to demon or something, because he winning every single bet was just absurd). The bets weren't that serious just random things and the winner always got something from the other.<br/>
It had been Tharn's way to get Type do things like wearing cat ears while they were having dinner, wearing cat ears while they watched TV or wearing cat ears when they cuddled.<br/>
Actually lot of the bets involved cat ears...<br/>
"What? You think that the baby will surely be girl if you make this a bet?" Type questioned, snorting as Tharn's expression changed from grin to look that he had been caught.<br/>
"You are ridiculous.." Type told him, making Tharn pout.<br/>
"We are not betting on our child's gender." Type told his boyfriend and was about to turn around and leave the bathroom, but Tharn wrapped his arms around Type before he could leave.<br/>
"Tyyyyypeeee..." Tharn let out pathetic whine.<br/>
"Pleaaase... Let's do the bet just for fun.." Tharn pleaded, making Type shake his head.<br/>
His boyfriend was truly a spoiled brat. Which was mostly Type's fault as he was the one who eventually gave in at some point.<br/>
Type sighed, turning in Tharn's embrace to face him. "Fine, but only because I want to prove you that you were wrong and I was right." He told him and Tharn soon smiled widely.<br/>
"We'll see." He told him, making Type to roll his eyes at him.</p><p> </p><p>"So what's the reward for the one who wins?" Type then asked, knowing that Tharn probably already had an idea.<br/>
Hearing the question Tharn's lips turned into mischievous grin.<br/>
"Okay if I win.. You have to wear cat ears when you give birth." Tharn said making Type look at him like he was crazy.<br/>
"What the fuck, no way!" Type said with angry glare.<br/>
"What the hell is with you and cat ears?"<br/>
"You would look so cute!" Tharn argued. "Come oooon it would be funny!"<br/>
"No way! I'm not going to wear freaking cat ears at the hospital to just make your sick fetish to come true."<br/>
"It's not a fetish.. I just think it would be funny memory. Besides I have never made you wear cat ears and do some weird stuff so it's not a sex fetish or something."<br/>
This made Type send Tharn his 'bitch please' look.<br/>
"Yeah because the ears usually fall off when we start doing it."<br/>
Tharn pouted, clearly disappointed that Type wasn't on board.<br/>
Type stared at his boyfriend who kept making his cute pouting face at him that he always made when he was begging something.<br/>
Type stared at him with not so impressed look, not willing to give in this time.<br/>
But then he suddenly had an idea.<br/>
"Okay, fine." Type said making Tharn drop his pouting look immediately.<br/>
"If you win I'll wear the cat ears when I give birth. Just for the actual birth." Type told him, making Tharn smile widely.<br/>
He was about to say something but Type held his finger up, silencing him.<br/>
"But if I win, you have wear dog ears for the whole time that I'm in labor." Type continued, cracking a grin.<br/>
Tharn frowned bit at that. "Why dog ears?" He questioned to which Type immediately shot back with "Why cat ears?"<br/>
Tharn sighed bit at his boyfriend's attitude but then nodded. "Okay, if you win I'll wear dog ears for the whole time." He agreed, soon grinning again.<br/>
"Which is fine, because I will win. So it doesn't matter what you want as your reward because it's not going to happen."<br/>
To that Type just shook his head with amused smile on his lips.<br/>
'We'll see..' He thought to himself.</p><p> </p><p>After the making the bet Tharn headed straight to bed to get ready to sleep, while Type got his things ready for the next day at work.<br/>
After placing his work wear on the chair he took out clean clothes for his soccer practice. As he was putting them into his bag he suddenly remembered something he had discovered earlier.<br/>
He was showing.<br/>
Biting his lip Type sighed.<br/>
He had forgotten it completely.<br/>
"So are you guys ready for the game you have next week?" Tharn suddenly asked, waking Type up from his thoughts.<br/>
He turned to look at Tharn who was laying under the covers reading music related magazine.<br/>
"Hm?" Type let out, confused for second before realizing what his boyfriend was talking about. "Ah yeah. We just need to go over few more things." Type said, half mumbling his words.<br/>
This of course caught Tharn's attention.<br/>
"What is it?" Tharn asked, putting his magazine away and got into better position to look at Type properly. "Nervous?"<br/>
Type bit his lip as he looked at Tharn.<br/>
He needed to tell Tharn.<br/>
Type shook his head, leaving the bag as how it was as he stood up and waled to their bed and taking a seat next to Tharn.<br/>
He let out a sigh.<br/>
"Actually.. I.." He started, looking everywhere but Tharn. "I.. I don't think that I can play anymore."<br/>
Confused Tharn raised his eyebrow.<br/>
"What? Why?" He questioned.<br/>
"I.. I am-" Type tried to say but he just couldn't.<br/>
Why can't he just say it? Was it really paining him so badly that he wouldn't be able to play anymore?<br/>
Tharn kept his gaze on Type, seeing the struggle he was having.<br/>
Gently Tharn placed his hand on Type's, letting his thumb caress it softly.<br/>
"Does the playing hurt?" Tharn asked softly to which Type shook his head.<br/>
"No.."<br/>
"Are you feeling sick or nauseous?"<br/>
"No."<br/>
"Then.. Do you not want to play anymore?"<br/>
Type raised his head, looking at Tharn for the first time.<br/>
"No! I do want to play! It's the last game I can attend do of course I want to be there too." Type said, his voice desperate.<br/>
To that Tharn smiled.<br/>
"Then go and play." He told him, making Type look at him with confused stare.<br/>
"I want you to do what you love for the last time, before you have to take a long break from it." Tharn explained, smiling ever so gently at his boyfriend. He raised his hand to touch Type's cheek, caressing it softly as he continued. "I don't know why you suddenly feel like you can't play anymore, but what I do know is that you are incredibly talented and excellent at playing soccer so you'll be just fine."<br/>
Type blinked few times, clearly surprised by Tharn's answer.<br/>
Somehow he had expected Tharn to be happy if wouldn't want to play soccer anymore.<br/>
As if to confirm Tharn's words Type stared into Tharn's eyes, seeing only love and support in them.<br/>
After a moment Type let out a question "Yeah?"<br/>
Tharn smiled at that and simply said "Yeah."<br/>
Type smiled slightly, nodding bit.<br/>
"I have to go pee." Type stated which made Tharn chuckle, nodding as he let go of Type to let him get up and go to the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>Locking the bathroom door Type hurried in-front of the mirror to look at himself.<br/>
He turned around, staring at his stomach that was covered my his t-shirt, soon realizing that you couldn't really see the stomach that well.<br/>
He looked the same as he used to.<br/>
Type bit his lip as an idea came into his mind.<br/>
"Maybe.." Type whispered to himself as he lifted his shirt just enough to see his stomach.<br/>
He turned around to check the stomach again and indeed there was that slight visible bump.<br/>
Then Type tested the idea he had had.<br/>
He sucked his stomach in and soon his thoughts were confirmed.<br/>
His stomach was flat again. It was as if he didn't have bump at all.<br/>
His heart started to race at the realization.<br/>
Maybe he could play his last game.<br/>
It was only about six days till the game so it would be soon over anyway and there was the plan that he would only be there for support for the half part of it (as Type had been trying to reduce the exhaustion because he didn't want to overwork himself) so he wouldn't be on the field that much.<br/>
Plus Type was known for his fast reflexes so the possibility of him falling down was very low and he really doubted that any tackling would be happening.<br/>
So maybe.. Maybe he could just hide this from Tharn until the game was over..<br/>
Type looked at himself in the mirror, trying to think rationally about all of this but all he could think was that 'this would work and he could play his last game'.<br/>
He let out a sigh and pulled his t-shirt down, covering his stomach.<br/>
"Okay.. It's just six days.." He whispered to himself, staring himself into his eyes.<br/>
"I can do it."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dun dun duuuuun!<br/>Type what have you done..</p><p>Hello everyone!<br/>Sorry for the sudden and long break. I hope I didn't worry anyone with my absence.<br/>Shortly explained I have been super tired for about month now that I just haven't been able to write anything but just few sentences here and there. But now I've got some of that energy back and was able to finish this chapter!<br/>I won't promise that I'll be able to update every week but I will try my best.<br/>Oh and something exciting! The voting is over and I know the gender of the baby now!<br/>Thank you everyone who voted!<br/>I really enjoyed to get you guys involved with making this story and I've been thinking about making another voting thing that will happen in future..<br/>I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for reading &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Soccer match</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Type couldn't help but smile as he packed his duffle bag ready for his very last soccer game.<br/>
He had made it.<br/>
Type had managed to keep his bump as a secret for the last six days.<br/>
It had been surprisingly easy actually.<br/>
Bump was still rather small so it was easily hidden with his loose shirts (which were the main thing he wore anyway) and when he didn't have shirt on he just sucked his stomach in or tried to hide it with things like blankets or pillows when he was relaxing on sofa or bed.<br/>
Type's biggest worry had been Tharn as his boyfriend was touchy, especially with his stomach, but he hadn't noticed a thing.<br/>
Sometimes Type forgot to suck his stomach in when Tharn touched him (Especially when they were having sex, as it was.. Distracting..) but the other seemed to think that Type was only bloating, which had been a regular thing for last few months, so Tharn hadn't really questioned it.<br/>
Type's team's practices had gone very well as well.<br/>
Type had been very careful with his body, making sure he rested enough and had lots of water.<br/>
He had also changed their game plan a bit and had made the decision that he would only play in the second half to make sure that he wasn't completely tiring himself out or overworking his body.<br/>
So right now he honestly was proud of himself.<br/>
He had made it to this day and he was doing his best to be responsible parent and did his everything to make sure to minimize every risk when he would play on the field.<br/>
Of course there was one thing he couldn't control, which was the team they were going against at, but Type wasn't that worried about it.<br/>
All the soccer teams that he had gone against through the years had been rather fair, there was few times that some players tackled, but those were rather rare.<br/>
Though they had never plaid against today's team..<br/>
"You ready?"<br/>
Those words woke Type from his thoughts.<br/>
Type raised his gaze to his boyfriend who was leaning against their bedroom's doorway, smiling at him sweetly as he stared at him.<br/>
Type smiled back and nodded before looking down at his bag again to check his things for the last time.<br/>
"Yeah, I think I have everything." He said as he zipped the bag shut.<br/>
Type got up and was about to pick his duffle bag up, but Tharn had somehow appeared right next to him and managed to grab the bag before him.<br/>
"Let me help you." Tharn told him, swinging the duffle bag's strap across on to his other shoulder.<br/>
Type looked at Tharn, soft smile appearing on his lips.<br/>
"Thank you."<br/>
There was a chuckle.<br/>
"No problem."<br/>
During these last six days Type had come to appreciate more and more the way Tharn helped him with everything.<br/>
He had gotten used to Tharn taking care of him over the years they had been together, as the other enjoyed doing that, but since Type got pregnant Tharn's habit of taking care of Type had got worse.<br/>
Now days Tharn was basically ready to do everything he could do for Type.<br/>
Be it carrying or getting stuff for him or doing things like brushing Type's hair for him or doing Type's skin routine for him, he was offering to do it all.<br/>
At first of course Type had been annoyed as he was independent man who didn't need someone to constantly hover over him and help him with everything.<br/>
But after discovering his small bump Type had done his best to be more careful with his body so Tharn offering help was actually... Helpful.<br/>
Well not all of it.. Type had set the line to that Tharn could help him with things that demanded more body work, but things like brushing his hair, doing his skin care routine or brushing his teeth (yes Tharn had offered to do that as well) was something Type was going to handle himself as he was perfectly capable to do that on his own.</p><p> </p><p>After getting the last few things they needed for the game it didn't take long for the pair to get ready and take off to the soccer field where the game was going to be plaid.<br/>
The field was their so called home field and it was just a walk distance away from their apartment so it didn't take them long to arrive there.<br/>
The pair walked straight away to the field where they always gathered as Type was already in his soccer wear.<br/>
Techno, Champ and couple of their juniors were already there, juniors doing their warm up routines already while the seniors were looking through some schedule stuff.<br/>
"P'Type! P'Tharn!" One of the juniors, Can, greeted them happily as he noticed them and hurried towards them.<br/>
"P'Type, if we win this game are you really going to treat us dinner?" He asked which made Tharn glance at Type who raised his eyebrow in question.<br/>
Tharn already knew where this was going, he had seen this happen too many of times.<br/>
"What makes you think that?" Type questioned as he crossed his arms.<br/>
"Because P'No said that you will!" Can said brightly, not realizing that these news weren't well received by his senior, nodding towards the man in question.<br/>
"He told us that you had said that you would take us to that expensive Japanese restaurant that's here nearby. He said that we could eat as much as we want."<br/>
Type couldn't control the dramatic eye roll he did in pure annoyance before he locked his eyes on the said friend who was still talking with Champ.<br/>
"Did he now?" He asked before turning around towards Tharn, who was still holding his duffle bag.<br/>
He took his water bottle out, turned around and before Tharn could stop him he easily threw the full water bottle with force right into back of Techno's head.<br/>
Loud WHACK sound was heard before the bottle dropped on the ground as Techno shouted in pain.<br/>
"Ow what the hell?!" Techno cried out, holding his head where the water bottle had hit him, then looking down at the object that had just whacked into his head. When he recognized the object he quickly picked it up and showed it to Champ, clearly astonished about the fact that it had been a full water bottle that had hit him.<br/>
"Wha-who the fuck would throw a full water bottle at someone? That's dangerous!" Techno told Champ in shocked tone. Champ raise his eyebrow at his friend before looking past him soon recognizing the pissed off looking guy behind Techno.<br/>
Champ pointed casually towards Type, slight grin on his lips "I think the culprit is there, No." He told him, making Techno quickly spinning around to see who Champ was referring to, his angry look soon changing into horrified one when he was met by the angry gaze of his best friend.<br/>
"T-Type! You came!" Techno called out with a nervous laughter as Type kept on glaring at him.<br/>
"So Japanese restaurant huh?"<br/>
"Oh you heard about that.." Techno asked, the nervous laughter continuing. "Yep." Type stated, not letting his death glare flare away for even a second as his best friend started to say excuses which soon turned into apologizes and then to a promise that he would treat everybody instead.<br/>
And who said that having a bad attitude didn't pay off?</p><p> </p><p>After about half hour Type's team had finally gathered together and was getting ready to start warming up.<br/>
On the other side of the field they could see the opposite team they would play against gather around as well.<br/>
Little by little even the audience started to show up to the stand, which is when Tharn thought that he should go there as well.<br/>
"Ai'Type" Tharn called Type's name to get his attention as he was giving advises to his juniors, which did work and made him turn around to face his boyfriend properly.<br/>
"Yeah?" Type said sharply, which made Tharn smile a little. He could see how focused his boyfriend was starting to be already and the game hadn't even started yet.<br/>
Soccer really was his talent.<br/>
"I'll go to the stand to watch." Tharn said, nodding towards to the stands, to which Type nodded as a response.<br/>
Tharn then took few steps towards to Type, stopping right in-front of him as he reached to softly caress his cheek.<br/>
"Do your best. Also be careful okay?" Tharn whispered to him as he looked into Type's eyes.<br/>
Type looked right back into Tharn's eyes, seeing a worry that was hidden in there.<br/>
Type smiled softly as he placed his hand on Tharn's that was caressing his cheek.<br/>
"Of course." He told him, not letting their gaze to drop for even a second.<br/>
After a moment Type suddenly leaned in, pressing a soft, reassuring kiss on Tharn's lips.<br/>
When Type pulled away their gazes met again as if it was automatic. Both of them now holding each other close.<br/>
"I'll keep us safe, don't worry." Type whispered to him, to which Tharn couldn't help but smile. "I know.." He whispered back.<br/>
They shared another short kiss before they pulled away.<br/>
Tharn wished good luck to the rest of the team before making his way to the stands. Immediately when Tharn left Type turned around and ushered his team spread to the field so that they could do their warm up, leaving no space for any teasing about the moment he and his boyfriend had.<br/>
After warming up teams gathered to the field to greet each other.<br/>
First teams' captains greeted each other which was followed by the rest of the players. After the greetings Type gathered his team together for a last meet up before the game.<br/>
"Alright guys, stay focused and remember to safe your energy and not use it all up right in the beginning." Type reminded his teammates who all nodded in agreement. "Remember that this is not a game to play alone, you need your teammates and teammates need you and-" He continued but was interrupted by judge's whistle that told them that the teams needed to get to their places.<br/>
Nervously Type bit his lip, glancing at the judge before looking at his teammates again.<br/>
This was weird.<br/>
Knowing that this would be his last game.<br/>
That this would be their last moment together as a team like this.<br/>
Huh.. It really was weird.<br/>
Like he was in this foggy weird dream which just was too real to be a dream, but also too much of dream to be real...<br/>
Type was pulled from his thoughts by Techno who grabbed his hand and brought it to in-front of them so that their arms were pointed to the center of their little meet up circle they had together. Type shared a glance with his best friend who smiled at him, making Type smile as well. And with that Type looked around at his teammates who had one by one put their hands together to the center, creating a messy pile of hands and then Type couldn't help but smile even brighter.<br/>
"Alright everyone! Do your best and play fair!" Type shouted out to which everyone responded with "Yes captain!"</p><p>"Go go B.A!"<br/>
"CAPITALS!" </p><p>The game started rather slowly. It was pretty clear that both of the teams hadn't warmed up properly enough.<br/>
But as the game kept going the players started to moved much more smoothly and they seemed to be able to even think much faster.<br/>
Type smiled proudly whenever one of his teammates were doing well. Especially if one of his juniors were doing well as they all had done so much work to get where they were at now.<br/>
The game went on smoothly (but with no goals) and Type kept on cheering his teammates on and also helping the players who switched through the match to get towels and water bottles.<br/>
It was actually quite fun to just help and be the cheerleader.<br/>
"Oh god, Type give the water!" Techno gasped out as he switched from the field to the bench.<br/>
Type couldn't help the chuckle that came out when he gave the water to his friend.<br/>
"You were out there for 15 minutes and you are already dead." Type teased him to which Techno rolled his eyes.<br/>
"Oh come on, don't compare others to you! You are the freak that can just run around in the field for half a hour-" Techno said as he opened the water bottle and took a drank of it before continuing "and be just fine after it. Seriously it's not human dude!"<br/>
Type just shrugged it off.<br/>
"I guess I just know how to make sure that use the energy evenly." He wondered to which Techno made a big "HA!" sound<br/>
"It's not that! You are just weird and freaky!" Techno told him to which Type just shrugged again. <br/>
"Or maybe it's just that-"<br/>
"AAAAAAAAA!!!"<br/>
Type's attention was quickly switched when he heard the loud shout coming from the field.<br/>
Type soon saw how one of the other team's players, Akara, fell on the ground as he loudly wailed and held his leg.<br/>
"What happened?" Type wondered aloud to Techno whose attention was on the situation as well. "No idea, I didn't see it." Techno said with frown.<br/>
Quickly Akara was surrounded by his other teammates, who soon they started to yell at one of Type's juniors who apparently had kicked Akara.<br/>
Type furrowed his eyebrows as he recognized the junior they were accusing.<br/>
Something wasn't adding up.<br/>
"I'll go check the situation." He told Techno as he got up and then jogged towards the happening.<br/>
As he arrived he was greeted by Akara's loud wails.<br/>
"Ow, ow, ow, ow! He kicked me right on my shin!"<br/>
Akara was lying on the ground, dramatically moving from side to side as he held his leg.<br/>
Type's doubts about this whole situation were just piling up as he stared at the wailing player, pretty much seeing through his horrible acting.<br/>
But to confirm his thoughts Type turned towards his juniors who had gathered there to support their teammate who was being accused.<br/>
"What happened?" he asked making the junior who had snatched the ball away from Akara, Ae, turn towards their captain his eyebrows furrowed and his lips pressed together.<br/>
"P'Type.." Ae let out before explaining "He had the ball so I went and got it from him and then as I was making my way to the opponent's goal he started to shout and dropped on the ground. And now he claims that I kicked him when I took the ball from him."<br/>
Type glanced at Akara whose teammates had dragged the judge to him, then looking at his junior again.<br/>
"Did you?" Type asked making his other juniors gasp.<br/>
"No! I saw it! Ae didn't even touch him, P'Type! He just-" One of the juniors started but Ae placed his hand on his shoulder, telling him to stop defending him.<br/>
His friend quickly quieted down by the touch.<br/>
"Absolutely not. " Ae said firmly, looking straight into their captain's eyes before continuing.<br/>
"Playing dirty isn't something I do. That's not how you play soccer."<br/>
Type grinned at his junior's words, nodding with approval. Type placed his hand on Ae's shoulder, patting it.<br/>
"I agree with you." He told him with smile before passing him and walking closer towards Akara who was still laying on the ground whining as his teammates were talking to the judge, demanding Ae to get red card.<br/>
"What seems to be the problem?" Type asked as he stopped next to the rival team.<br/>
Their captain, Chakrii, turned to look at him with a glare before walking over to him.<br/>
"One of your brats kicked my star player's leg, that's what happened!" Chakrii spat angrily at Type, but the latter didn't even flinch.<br/>
Instead he crossed his arms across his chest and raised his eyebrow.<br/>
"Really? Because from what I heard he didn't even touch him. N'Ae just touched the ball." Type said which made Chakrii narrow his eyes.<br/>
"Yeah? Got prove?" Chakrii asked, nudging his head as a sign of challenge.<br/>
Type couldn't help but smirk at the question.<br/>
Then suddenly his gaze fell on the ground right next to Akara, soon shouting and pointing<br/>
"Holy shit is that a snake!? Watch out!"<br/>
It didn't take many seconds for the rival team spread out in fear from where Type was pointing, including Akara who was now standing on his two feet without any problem or pain.<br/>
Type grinned to himself. Got them.<br/>
"I guess Akara is feeling much better already." Type stated as he stared at the man in question.<br/>
It took a moment for them to get what had just happened and when Akara realized his mistake he quickly sat back down and held his leg.<br/>
"No-no it still hurts! It was just a momentary, rush of adrenaline-" Akara tried to explain before Type interrupted him.<br/>
"Momentary my ass, stop playing dirty and just admit that you are not really hurt!"<br/>
Type felt Chakrii's angry gaze on him as he stared at Akara, who seemed to be lost of words.<br/>
Type then raised his gaze to the judge who seemed to start to get picture of the real situation as well.<br/>
"If it's still unclear what really happened then I suggest that you to check his leg for any marks." He suggested to the judge, who looked back at him with questionable eyes.<br/>
"It has already been over five minutes from the moment he was supposedly kicked, so there should be some kind of mark forming there if he really did get kicked." He added, to which judge agreed and asked Akara to show the leg for him and surprise surprise there was nothing.<br/>
Least to say the judge wasn't happy and gave Akara a red card for his behavior, taking team's one of the best players off the field.</p><p> </p><p>Type couldn't help but grin to himself.<br/>
He honestly never got soccer players who faked their injuries just to get the other team in trouble. What was the point really?<br/>
When Type really got hurt he just got up and continued. Once he was tackled and hit on his cheek so that there were blood streaming from his mouth.<br/>
Type had just spit the blood out and continued the game while the judge gave the tackler warning.<br/>
So needless to say Type was very satisfied with the outcome of the situation.<br/>
He was about to turn around and go back to his team, when Chakrii suddenly called out to him.<br/>
"You shouldn't have done that.."<br/>
Type turned around and met Chakrii's gaze.<br/>
"I can't stand people who don't play clean." Type told him, making Chakrii glare at him even more but this just make Type to grin more.<br/>
"Also don't mess with my juniors." He added before turning around again and this time walking away which was soon followed with Chakrii's shout of "You will regret this Thiwat!" which Type just ignored.<br/>
Type walked over to his juniors who had staid behind him.<br/>
"Alright guys let's go back to our positions!" He told to his juniors who all agreed and rushed to their places.<br/>
Type walked back to the bench, sitting next to Techno who was smiling at him.<br/>
"Wow, you are amazing P'Type!" Techno teased him making Type just roll his eyes as he took out his water bottle and took a sip from it.<br/>
The game continued normally after that, without any dirty tactics or other stupid acts.<br/>
Their team was really doing well on the field, energetic as ever and their team spirit seemed to be lifted after the earlier incident.<br/>
After twenty minutes the first half was over with Type's team winning 2-1<br/>
Type smiled at his juniors who came to the benches for the break, helping out with handling towels and the water bottles.<br/>
He was so proud of them. They had came so far in such a little time.<br/>
"Good job out there guys!" Techno told them with wide smile as he helped Type to handle the towels and bottles.<br/>
Type nodded to that, agreeing with his vice captain.<br/>
"Now for the next half we are switching Kim, Team and Good to Techno, Can and me. So you guys get to rest bit longer, remember to use it wisely and don't let the body get too cold!"<br/>
To that Champ whined. "Why can't I go to the bench? I'm so tired already.."<br/>
Techno rolled his eyes as he threw a towel at him, which hit him on the face. "You have only been playing for less than ten minutes. Stop whining!"<br/>
Type snorted at the duo. Champ just sighed and whipped his sweat off, deciding that he was getting old.</p><p> </p><p>Soon the break was over and everyone were getting ready for the second half, each of them spreading out on the field to their places.<br/>
On his way to his place Type spotted Chakrii who had now joined the field as well.<br/>
For a moment their eyes met but quickly it was broken as they both just shifted their focus on the soon starting game.<br/>
The second half started fast with the opposite team taking hold of the ball for a long time before Type's team finally got it.<br/>
Type had to admit that as much as he enjoyed playing with their juniors he really loved playing with Techno and Champ. It was like college all over again.<br/>
Plus they had their techniques well down as well as their chemistry made it easy to sneakily pass the ball for one of other.<br/>
So as the trio got into groove they quickly scored the second half's first goal.<br/>
Type high fived both of his friends as well as his juniors who excitedly came jumping to him saying that "P'Type is so cool."<br/>
Well.. He won't go deny that.<br/>
As they were getting ready to go to their starting positions Type felt pair of eyes on him.<br/>
He tried to ignore the feeling he got from it, thinking that maybe the other team was just talking shit about him, but he couldn't help having the feeling of everything not being all right.<br/>
As Type went to his position he tried his best to shake the feeling off as he needed to focus on the game.<br/>
It was the second half after all.<br/>
And this would be the last time he could play so he had to give his all now.<br/>
Again they started the game fast but for change Champ got the ball and ran towards the opposite side of the field.<br/>
Type quickly spotted a good open spot from the corner of the field, near the goal, so he sped up and ran over there.<br/>
"Champ! Long!"<br/>
Type yelled, and Champ only needed a one glance at Type and he did as he was told.<br/>
The ball flew across the field and Type caught it skillfully with his chest and easily got it down to the ground with out losing it.<br/>
Type's eyes were feverishly searching someone he could pass the ball to, finally finding Ae free in a good spot.<br/>
But as he was getting ready to pass it someone from the other team sneaked from behind him and kicked Type's ankle which made Type stumble and lose the ball.<br/>
And thus the ball was taken and soon rest of Type's team and the rival team was running to the other side of the field, leaving Type behind as he cursed and tried to get his balance back.<br/>
Type hissed bit at the feeling, knowing that there was going to be a huge bruise on his ankle.<br/>
But really the pain wasn't that bad and he would be alright in a moment.<br/>
Just when he was stable again he raised his gaze and saw Chakrii coming towards him with an evil look in his eyes which sent awful shiver across Type's spine.<br/>
Like a reflex Type quickly protected his stomach with his arms as Chakrii ran to him and brought his knee hard right into Type's stomach before pushing him onto the ground.<br/>
Type groaned in the pain as he collapsed, Chakrii's laughter echoing in his ears.<br/>
"That should show you to not mess with me, Thiwat." Chakrii hissed at him and with that he ran away from him, leaving Type alone to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Off the field at the stands Tharn stared at the scene, frozen in place as he stared at Type who laid on the field.<br/>
Not getting up or moving.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh Type..</p><p>I hope you liked this chapter and please leave a comment and kudos if you did! &lt;3<br/>I had bit trouble with some parts of this chapter so hopefully it all still worked out well in the end.<br/>I want to mention that I honestly have no experience with soccer so even though I tried to research some things I have most likely got things wrong and one big thing that I noticed myself was when I was almost finished with the chapter that I had completely forgotten that sport teams have coaches!<br/>For some reason I had just been like yeah yeah Type and Techno can handle and take care of things! without even realizing that they would have a coach, DUH! 😂😂😂<br/>So just go with me on this and pretend this is how soccer works.<br/>This was just a thing that I noticed myself and it just cracked me up so I wanted to share it 😂<br/>Thank you for reading and I hope I'll see you guys in the next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"TYPE! TYPE! WHAT HAPPENED?" </p><p>Techno called to his best friend as he quickly ran to him, kneeling next to him. Techno had been on the other side of the field like everyone else (expect the opposite team's goal keeper who seemed to just turn his back to the whole thing) so nobody hadn't seen what had happened to Type. And when Techno realized that their captain wasn't playing with him he had looked around and then noticed Type lying on the ground where the other team had stolen the ball.<br/>
Type hissed in pain, laying on his back with his arms covering his stomach.<br/>
"Are you okay, Type?!" Techno asked as he hovered over his best friend, clearly concerned and just seconds from panicking.<br/>
Type nodded bit, hissing again.<br/>
"I'm fine.. Just.. Chakrii.." Type said pausing as he opened his eyes to look at Techno.<br/>
"He kicked me in the stomach.."<br/>
Type's words made Techno completely freeze and stare at Type with wide eyes. "He.. Kicked you in stomach..?" Techno repeated Type's words to which the other nodded weakly.<br/>
Techno stared at Type for couple seconds more before quickly getting up and yelling that they needed an ambulance immediately.<br/>
By Techno's yell their teammates ran to Type to check on him, including Champ.<br/>
"What happened? Why does Type need an ambulance?" Champ questioned Techno, clearly surprised about how things turned out.<br/>
Techno bit his lip as he looked at his friend, before looking at Type and their other teammates that gathered around their captain.<br/>
He then looked towards the judge who was occupied by the other team (most likely complaining about Type to him).<br/>
Techno closed his eyes, letting out a shaky breath as he tried his best to collect himself.<br/>
After a moment Techno opened his eyes and looked at Champ.<br/>
"Champ.." Techno called other's name as he pulled the said man away from Type and their other teammates.<br/>
"Take others with you and go to talk to the judge. Tell him that we need to have time-out and that we need an ambulance." Techno whispered to him, making Champ look even more confused.<br/>
"Why? What happened?" Champ repeated his question from before as he tried to make a sense of this situation.<br/>
Techno sighed and quickly explained. "Chakrii kicked him in the stomach.."<br/>
To that Champ raised his eyebrow. "Just a kick in the stomach? Usually Type just gets up and it's like nothing happened." He questioned, making Techno anxious as he glanced at Type who was still lying on the ground clearly in pain as their other teammates practically hovered over him.<br/>
He grew even more anxious as he knew that Type needed medical attention right away and that his teammates surrounding him didn't help at all.<br/>
Biting his lip Techno swore under his breath before turning to face Champ again. "Okay I have no time to explain this so just listen. Type is pregnant and we need our teammates leave us alone and we need medical help right away and get Type to a hospital." Techno hissed to Champ making the latter look at him with shocked expression.<br/>
"Wha-" Champ started but Techno interrupted him right away.<br/>
"What did I say?! No time to explain, just do as I say! GO!"<br/>
To that Champ nodded before yelling "Okay give the captain some space guys! Now everyone to the bench and we need that ambulance! Has anyone called it yet?!"<br/>
Techno sighed as their teammates ran away with Champ leading them.<br/>
Techno stepped closer to Type and squatted down next to him. ,<br/>
"Type, help is coming okay?" Techno told him, placing his hand on Type's arm, squeezing it softly.<br/>
To that Typed nodded weakly, letting out a shaky breath "Good.."<br/>
Techno stared at Type who was still covering his stomach as he tried his best to keep his breathing calm.<br/>
Techno sighed.<br/>
"Dude" Techno called to his friend as he crouched down next to him, making Type look up at him. "I might have just told Champ that you are pregnant." Techno confessed which made Type chuckle. "Believe it or not, that's least of my worries right now." Type said, looking up at his friend with a sad smile on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly they heard someone running towards them.<br/>
Both of the men looked up and saw Tharn running to them.<br/>
Tharn stopped in-front of his boyfriend, catching his breath from running. He was staring at Type with panicked look.<br/>
"Type.." He called his boyfriend's name as he fell on his knees right next to him.<br/>
"What happened?" He asked as he placed his hand on Type's cheek, caressing it softly as a comforting act.<br/>
Type smiled bit at the touch.<br/>
"Chakrii.. The other team's captain... Kicked me in the stomach.." Type explained.<br/>
The information made Tharn feel absolutely enraged. It took everything in him to hold himself from the urge to run to the other team and get his hands on their captain.<br/>
But Tharn restrained himself, knowing that right now Type needed him more.<br/>
Tharn moved his hand from Type's cheek into his hair, running his fingers through his boyfriend's hair, trying his best to comfort the other and at the same time trying to hold his own urge of going all mad on Chakrii.<br/>
"Does it hurt?" He asked to which Type nodded. "Yeah.."<br/>
This made Tharn frown and bite his lip.<br/>
"How bad?"<br/>
"Just enough that I can't get up.."<br/>
"Champ went to get the ambulance." Techno piped in, making Tharn glance at him.<br/>
Techno was pale as a sheet, clearly shaken up as well.<br/>
Tharn let out a shaky breath as he kept on running his fingers through Type's hair.<br/>
"You'll be okay." Tharn told Type as he turned his head to look at him. "You'll get help soon.."<br/>
At this point Tharn wasn't sure if he was saying this to sooth Type or himself.<br/>
For a minute or two the trio were quiet, all three of them taking a moment to just collect themselves.<br/>
Through those few minutes Type kept staring at Tharn, hesitation in his eyes.<br/>
"Ai'Tharn.." Type called out, his voice cracking a bit. This made to Tharn look at his boyfriend, eyebrows frowned as he recognized the nervousness in his boyfriend's eyes..<br/>
"What is it honey? Are you hurting more?" Tharn asked, his tone soft.<br/>
Type shook his head, suddenly letting out a shaky sob.<br/>
"No.. Tharn, I-" Type started but stopped. This made Tharn frown even more, moving his hand from the other's hair to hold his hand.<br/>
Gently he let his thumb caress the back of Type's hand. "It's okay honey, you don't need to say anything. Just save your strength." Tharn told him but Type shook his head.<br/>
"No, you need to know." Type insisted, which made Tharn raise his eyebrows bit with question in his eyes.<br/>
"I.. I noticed last week.. That I'm showing already.." Type confessed.<br/>
The confession made Tharn freeze and Techno quietly gasp in shock.<br/>
"What..?" Tharn let out a choked word, shaking his head as he tried to understand if he had heard wrong.<br/>
"What- what do you mean showing?" He asked as if he didn't know what the other meant.<br/>
Type held his gaze on his boyfriend as he wordlessly just grabbed the helm of his shirt and lifted it up, showing his small bump to Tharn.<br/>
It was now very obvious when there was no fabric covering it.<br/>
"I noticed it six days ago.."<br/>
Tharn stared at Type stomach, almost not believing his eyes.<br/>
After awhile Tharn looked up at Type, his expression blank.<br/>
"If you were showing.. Then why?" He asked, his voice tight.<br/>
Type stared right back at him, clenching his jaw.<br/>
"I didn't want to leave my team in trouble by suddenly leaving.. And I just really wanted to play-" Type started but he was interrupted by his boyfriend as he suddenly stood up.<br/>
Tharn was staring at Type with an angry glare, clearly upset.<br/>
"And that's why you put our child's life in danger?!" Tharn yelled, not able to control his voice.<br/>
Techno, who was still sitting by the other side of Type, flinched at Tharn's yell while Type just kept staring at him.<br/>
"Tharn.. I just thought-" Type tried to explain, but was interrupted again.<br/>
"You thought that you would be fine? In a soccer game? Really Type?!"<br/>
Tharn raised his voice even more.<br/>
"Didn't I tell you at the start, didn't I say that you shouldn't play?! That it's going to be dangerous both for you and the baby?!"<br/>
By Type's other side Techno kept switching his gaze between the two. He paused bit as he noticed the pained look in Type's eyes and how tears started to gather into them.<br/>
By seeing this Techno turned to face Tharn.<br/>
"Tharn.. You need to calm down." Techno started with calm tone. "You will make things worse and I'm sure that Type di-"<br/>
"Shut up, No!"<br/>
Techno was silenced by Tharn's harsh words and he just stared at the latter with shocked look.<br/>
Tharn glanced at him.<br/>
"This doesn't concern you, so don't get involved." Tharn told Techno, who dropped his gaze down and chose to remain silent.<br/>
Tharn then turned his attention towards his boyfriend, who was still laying on his back on the ground.<br/>
He knew that Type was hurt and that he shouldn't stress him even more, but he was too angry and frustrated to care.<br/>
All he could think about was that he had told Type that him playing soccer wasn't good idea. Then Type had found out that he was showing and had decided to lie and hide it from him.<br/>
How didn't he notice it? They cuddled every day, he had seen Type naked many times through these past six days..<br/>
He should have noticed and called Type out on it.<br/>
In the end he really couldn't hold back all the anger he was feeling not only towards Type but at himself as well.<br/>
"You are about to be a parent, Type! You are not supposed to be selfish! Do you know how incredibly irresponsible you are putting your own child to such a risk? Honestly are you fucking stupid?!"<br/>
Tharn spat out, not really controlling what he was saying anymore.<br/>
"How can you just lay there and be fine with the fact that you-"<br/>
"I KNOW!!"<br/>
Type's scream rang out through the whole field.<br/>
Type's sudden outburst made Tharn shut his mouth and come back to his senses from the utter anger he was feeling.<br/>
Tharn looked at Type, only now noticing tears that were running down Type's cheeks and then he saw the look that he had never seen on Type's face.<br/>
It was completely shattered look, like his whole world was ending.<br/>
Seeing this made Tharn's heart drop and all of his anger he was feeling suddenly disappear.</p><p> </p><p>"I know that I am irresponsible and selfish, I know that I'm not going to be a good father or a natural parent!" As Type shouted his words he raised himself up a bit with his arms so that he was almost in proper sitting position. When Type moved Techno rushed closer to his best friend to support him so that Type wouldn't fall down, as the latter seemed to be in lot of pain.<br/>
Meanwhile Tharn remained standing as Type never let their eye contact to break.<br/>
"I thought that I could be selfish for one more time before becoming a parent.  When the baby comes I can't play soccer like I'm used to. When the baby comes I have to be the parent who is always there for them and I have to prioritize them. I might never play again. I thought that I could be selfish for once more and do the thing I love... But... I didn't know that it would end up like this.."<br/>
As Type spoke his voice cracked and wavered, every single word was clearly hurting him.<br/>
He took a break, letting out a shaky breath before saying the words that had been haunting him ever since Chakrii had kicked him.<br/>
"I-I'm so sorry Tharn. I might have killed our baby.."<br/>
With this Type completely broke down, crying his heart out as he covered his face.<br/>
Tharn stared at Type, frozen by his boyfriend's words.<br/>
He didn't really believe all that, did he?<br/>
The sight was heartbreaking. Usually strong Type wailing miserably on the ground, still sitting with Techno's help.<br/>
It didn't take Tharn long that he was on his knees again, right beside his boyfriend. "Ai'Type" He called out softly, inching closer to Type as the latter was sobbing mess, his breathing rapid and short as he just shook his head and kept repeating the last words to himself.<br/>
"Ai'Type.." Tharn called his name again, placing his hand on Type's shivering arm and caressed it gently.<br/>
"You need to focus honey, you are having a panic attack."<br/>
"I-I killed our baby!" Type kept sobbing, hick upping in between which didn't help his breathing.<br/>
Tharn felt how his chest tightened at his boyfriend's words.<br/>
"Honey, focus okay? You have to calm down." Tharn said softly, trying to distract Type from those thoughts.<br/>
"Come on breath with me" Tharn told Type before starting to do the count down that they had done before with Type's nightmares.<br/>
It took Type a moment to really focus on Tharn's counting and calm down but eventually he managed to get the hang of it.<br/>
After Type's breathing calmed down Tharn dried Type's cheeks and eyes from his tears with his thumb. Type moved towards Tharn a bit as he tried to lean to hug him but stopped as he felt awful pain in his stomach. Tharn immediately noticed this "Okay honey I think you should lie down, just to be safe okay?" To that Type nodded and with Techno Tharn helped Type to lie back down.<br/>
Techno looked at both of his friends, seeing that they needed some alone time together so he stood up and told them that he was going to go check the situation and then ran over to their team.<br/>
After Techno left the couple remained in their positions, Tharn caressing Type's arm gently as the latter held on to his boyfriend's other hand.<br/>
After a while Type sniffled bit before whispering "I'm sorry..." To which Tharn quickly shook his head.<br/>
"No, don't. I should be the one apologizing." Tharn told him and continued before Type could even say anything against it.<br/>
"You did your everything to make sure that you both would be okay. Then something happened that you would not have been able to foresee or prevent. It was not up to you." Tharn said, moving his hand to Type's cheek and then stroked it softly. They remained silent for a moment before Tharn continued "I'm sorry.. I should not have lost my temper like that, especially when this is not your fault."<br/>
To this Type shook his head a bit. "It's okay.. I get it, you were angry."<br/>
"But that doesn't mean that I can yell at you and say awful things to you." Tharn pointed out.<br/>
Type stared at Tharn, biting his lip as he hesitated for a moment before saying.<br/>
"But what you said is true."<br/>
Tharn frowned at that, leaning down so that his and Type's noses touched.<br/>
"No it's not. All what I said was just my anger and frustration coming out as words that I didn't even think about. Nothing in them was true."<br/>
Type and Tharn stared into each other's eyes, both quiet. Then Type suddenly chuckled.<br/>
"You are too nice.. It's annoying."<br/>
Tharn couldn't help but chuckle as well, then pressing a soft peck on Type's lips.<br/>
"It is my secret talent."</p><p> </p><p>Tharn let out a shaky breath as he sat down on the chair that they had in the waiting room.<br/>
After the ambulance had finally arrived to the field and Tharn and Type had been brought to the hospital where Type had been examined by a doctor.<br/>
After thorough examinations nurses had taken Type to MRI to see if there were any signs of internal bleeding or damage in the baby.<br/>
Type was still in pain which worried the doctor as it could mean that there could be some damage inside.<br/>
Tharn had been there holding Type's hand right until the moment when they took him to MRI.<br/>
He had done his best at keeping himself calm as he was with Type, so that Type would stay calm as well.<br/>
But now as he sat in the waiting room he could feel how the nerves and fear started to catch up on him. He was all shaky and he had hard time breathing evenly.<br/>
Tharn's thoughts were going crazy. No matter how he tried he only saw horrible things happening.<br/>
What if there was inner bleeding?<br/>
What if the baby was injured?<br/>
What if they would lose the baby?<br/>
What if Tharn would lose them both..?<br/>
Tharn shook his head, trying to get those horrible thought away from his mind.<br/>
"Here."<br/>
Tharn was woken up from his thoughts when he heard Techno's voice. He raised his gaze from his lap to Techno who was standing in-front of him offering Tharn a cup of coffee.<br/>
He had completely forgotten that Techno had followed them to the hospital.<br/>
Seeing his friend made Tharn hide all his emotions again as he did not want his friend worry too much.<br/>
"Thanks.." Tharn said, reaching out for the cup. But as he took it in his hand his hand shook so much that he spilled most of the coffee on the floor.<br/>
Thankfully Techno was quick enough to catch the cup before it dropped on the floor and shattered into pieces.<br/>
Techno swore under his breath as he caught the cup, before straightening himself to look at Tharn properly who just stared at his hand and muttered an apology.<br/>
Techno stared at his friend for a while before sighing a bit and turning around to go to the nearby toilet, soon coming back with paper towels which he used to dry the spilled coffee.<br/>
After the cleaning operation Techno took a seat next to Tharn.<br/>
"What's on your mind?" Techno asked after moment of silence.<br/>
Tharn glanced at him, before just shaking his head as if to say that it was nothing, but there was no way in hell Techno was going to accept that answer.<br/>
"Tharn, come on. I know you. There is no need to hold it in." This made Tharn look at Techno properly.<br/>
"Type and your unborn baby are there without you. You don't know what's going on. You don't know how they are.. This is killing you Tharn.."<br/>
Techno's words made Tharn's lips flinch as he tried his best to hold his emotions in.<br/>
Techno stared at his friend for a moment, seeing that the other was struggling to keep the façade up, before whispering "It's just you and me here, you don't need to be strong right now."<br/>
These words were enough to break Tharn and soon he was in Techno's arms, crying against his friend's shoulder as the latter comforted him by stroking Tharn's back.<br/>
They don't really know how long they just sat there like that, Tharn letting it all out while Techno comforted the other, but after awhile Tharn straightened up letting out a shaky sigh as he dried his eyes with his sleeve. Techno pulled away as well but left his hand on to Tharn's back.<br/>
"Feeling better?" He asked, to which Tharn nodded as he sniffled bit.<br/>
"Yeah, much.." Tharn said smiling bit at his friend. "Thank you, No.."<br/>
To that Techno couldn't help but smile wide.<br/>
"Of course!"</p><p> </p><p>It had been nearly an hour after Type had gone to the MRI when the door to the said room finally opened, making both Tharn and Techno rush to Type who was now sitting in a wheelchair.<br/>
The MRI had gone well and Type's pain had reduced enough for Type to be able to sit in a wheelchair.<br/>
There was time to kill before Type's doctor's appointment so the trio went to the hospital's cafeteria to get something to eat.<br/>
The food was surprisingly good for hospital food, so good that Techno wondered if they should start to go there for a lunch.<br/>
After enjoying their late lunch Techno left as they were going to have a meeting about the soccer match. There had been A LOT of disagreements about what had truly happened at the field (Type's team believing their captain while the other team insisted that Chakrii hadn't even been close to Type when he had collapsed to the ground) and Techno, as a vice-captain, had agreed to go to the meeting.<br/>
After Techno left the couple returned to the waiting room, waiting anxiously for a doctor to call them in.<br/>
Thankfully it wasn't too much time later that they were called in.<br/>
Tharn wheeled Type in to the doctor's office, both of them greeting him as they arrived.<br/>
Tharn pushed Type near to the desk before getting a chair for himself which he placed right next to Type.<br/>
As they all had been seated the doctor looked through Type's information on the computer and then looked the MRI scan.<br/>
"Alright so in the MRI scan we can see really tiny contusion in the stomach area. It's right where the knee kicked you. There has been tiny amount of bleeding but it's already been fixed naturally. Though the contusion seems to be something we don't have to be worried about we still recommend for Mr. Phawattakun to stay in the hospital for the night so that we can monitor you. Just to be safe." Doctor explained, making Tharn sigh in relief as he nodded. "Yes of course, doctor. We will do whatever you see as the best."<br/>
"What about the baby?" Type asked instead. "Can you see damage in the baby?"<br/>
Doctor glanced at him, before shaking his head a bit.<br/>
"No. There is no bleeding in the uterus or any damage on the baby. But we can't be fully sure yet if the kick caused something internal like brain damage or such." He explained which made Type tense up. Tharn glanced at his boyfriend, seeing how anxious he was he gently placed his hand on Type's, squeezing it gently before looking up at the doctor.<br/>
"How likely is it that there would be some kind of injury in the baby?" He asked to which doctor hummed a bit before answering.<br/>
"Of course we can't always say anything for sure, but seeing that Mr. Phawattakun is on his 17th week and babies are still small the probability is lower."<br/>
By doctor's words Type quickly looked up at him with frowned eyebrows.<br/>
He could not have heard it right just now.<br/>
"I'm sorry what?" Type asked, making Tharn give his boyfriend a confused look.<br/>
Doctor looked at his patient with the same confused look before repeating<br/>
"I said that we can't always sa-"<br/>
"No, no, I got that. I meant... Did I hear you say babies? Like in plural?"<br/>
This made Tharn stare at Type with wide eyes before looking at the doctor who seemed to be surprised by the question.<br/>
"Well yes.. You are having twins after all."<br/>
This made both Tharn and Type stare at the doctor with wide eyes.</p><p>"We are having what?!"  "What do you mean twins!?"</p><p>Both of them spat out in shock making the doctor stare at the couple with confused expression.<br/>
"You.. Didn't know?" He asked to which both of them shook their heads violently.<br/>
Doctor then turned towards his computer, pulling up the picture of the MRI scan and then turned the monitor towards the couple to show it to them.<br/>
And there indeed was two little babies in the picture.<br/>
"You can see both of them in this picture that was taken from your back. Here is baby A.." He told them pointing at the smaller baby "And here is baby B." He said and pointed at the bigger baby.<br/>
Tharn and Type both just stared at the MRI scan with their mouths open.<br/>
"Then.. How did we not see them both in the MRI scan we took where we found out that I was pregnant? Or why haven't we seen other baby in the ultrasound?"<br/>
At that the doctor hummed bit and rubbed his chin clearly thinking.<br/>
"When was the MRI taken?"<br/>
"When I was on my 9th week, right when I found out."<br/>
At that the doctor hummed again, staring at the picture. "Hmm.. Then maybe one of the babies were too small to be seen in the scan. Baby A is bit weirdly positioned here as you can see so I guess the baby you have seen before is baby B." Doctor said as he pointed the picture again, pointing out how baby A was actually quite far away from the other one and was positioned bit crookedly.<br/>
"Friedrich's syndrome gives men ability to have children but as Friedrich's syndrome is a gene mutation the uterus doesn't not develop properly like women's. Since the uterus is some kind of extra part that doesn't belong to male's anatomy the uterus is cramped to the back and because of the mutation it forms abnormally and thus is weirdly shaped."<br/>
As the doctor spoke Type felt slight annoyance towards him. He knew that he was doing his job, but the way he said things just made Type feel even more like a freak show than he already was.<br/>
But the doctor didn't seem to notice this at all as he kept going.<br/>
"So it could be that when you have had the ultrasounds that the baby A hadn't been able to be seen because of your disformed uterus. Honestly we just don't have enough studies about the matter so we don't exactly know how it works and how much of it is same as with normal uterus that women have."<br/>
Type decided to just ignore doctor's words that made him feel bad and instead looked at the scan picture.<br/>
Seeing the two babies was just weird as he had just gotten used to seeing one baby, but somehow it didn't freak him out.<br/>
He felt Tharn squeezing his hand which made Type look at him.<br/>
The couple stared at each other, both soon smiling<br/>
They were having twins.</p><p> </p><p>"Mr. Phawattakun." The doctor called Type's name which made the said man look at him.<br/>
"Now knowing that this is the first time you are aware of the fact that you are having twins, I do have to give a warning.." He said, his voice sounding serious.<br/>
"There is really high chance that one of the babies won't make it."<br/>
Hearing this made both of the men's hearts drop.<br/>
"Even though male pregnancies are really rare there has been around five cases where males have been pregnant with twins and all those five births.. Either one of them or neither of them made it. As the male uterus is already much smaller and different shape there is really isn't much room for twins to grow. So either one of the twins might just stop developing and die in the uterus or when the twins are born they are both so small and underdeveloped that neither of them survive. Of course there is always higher risks when person is pregnant with multiples, but with male pregnancies there is always even more higher risks than with female pregnancies."<br/>
Both Type and Tharn held onto each other's hands, ever so tightly, not wanting to let go as the doctor kept on speaking.<br/>
"And as I said before one of the twins, baby A, is much smaller than baby B. And as we don't have any ultrasound recordings of baby A we don't really know has the baby developed at all for a while."<br/>
Doctor explained, making the couple glance at each other in worry.<br/>
Doctor paused, giving the couple look of sympathy before asking;<br/>
"When you had your ultrasounds has the doctor ever mentioned that there were multiple heartbeats?"<br/>
Type glanced at the doctor, then switched his gaze to his boyfriend who looked right back at him as they both recalled to past ultrasounds.<br/>
"She.. Never mentioned about two heartbeats.." Tharn answered, slowly realizing what this could mean.<br/>
Doctor nodded, turning the monitor back towards him and started typing something on his computer.<br/>
"I will make an ultrasound appointment for you guys for tomorrow, so we can check the baby before you go home."</p><p> </p><p>"I still can't believe that there are two babies in me.."<br/>
Type whispered as he and Tharn laid on his hospital bed, their arms around each other and their legs lined just right so that they were very comfortable while cuddling to each other in ridiculously small bed. It was already late at night, but neither of them couldn't get any sleep.<br/>
Tharn hummed at Types words, brushing his thumb across Type's shoulder.<br/>
"Me neither.." He admitted.<br/>
"That's just crazy.. Two babies. That's like.. Two babies!" Type said, struggling to find a right words to explain how he was feeling.<br/>
Tharn couldn't help but laugh at his boyfriend's words, grinning at him teasingly.<br/>
"That's why they are called twins." He told him and earned a glare and light slap on a shoulder from the other.<br/>
"You know what I mean." Type scoffed and Tharn laughed again, but this time nodded.<br/>
"Yeah I know. It's crazy enough to think that we are going to be parents to a one baby so the thought of having two babies is just..."<br/>
"Unbelievable.."<br/>
The pair fell into silence, they both just enjoyed each other's warmth and touch while listening ventilation system's soft hum.<br/>
"Ai'Tharn.."<br/>
"Hm?"<br/>
Type moved in Tharn's arms just enough that he could see his boyfriend properly.<br/>
"What if.. One of them doesn't make it?" He asked, his voice quiet.<br/>
Tharn stared into Type's eyes, seeing the worry and fear in them. He let out a soft sigh and pulled Type closer to him.<br/>
"Then.. We will do our best to be the best parents we can to the baby we have and forever remember our second child as well."<br/>
Type kept staring into Tharn's eyes, his gaze never leaving them.<br/>
"What if.. Neither of them make it?" He then asked, his voice even more quiet than before.<br/>
Tharn staid quiet for awhile, but he never let their eye contact to drop.<br/>
Then finally he quietly said.</p><p>"I honestly don't know..."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter &lt;3<br/>This was pretty challenging chapter to write as it was important one in many ways and I just wanted to make it well and right, so I did my very best with it and I sincerely hope that you enjoyed it!<br/>Also thank you everyone for all the love you have given to this fic, it seriously blows me away that there are real people reading and enjoying my story and I'm jus so moved and grateful for all of you guys. &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3<br/>Thank you for giving kudos and writing comments, I really love reading them even! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The next day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the next morning and Type had already been all over the hospital for all kind of tests and exams.<br/>
So after few hours of just going from one place to another Type was happy to return to his room and just lay down on the hospital bed.<br/>
While Type had been all around the hospital Tharn had staid in Type's room, waiting for Type. Tharn had wanted to accompany Type, but the latter had assured that he would be fine on his own as a nurse would be with him the whole time.<br/>
It wasn't that Type didn't want Tharn with him, he just didn't see why Tharn should be with him when all the things they did were blood tests, another MRI scan and basic doctor's appointment.<br/>
Plus he wanted Tharn to rest as neither of them hadn't really slept the previous night, as both of them had been just anxious about the ultrasound.<br/>
When Type came back to his room Tharn was talking on the phone, looking out of the window as he did so.<br/>
It didn't take long for Type to figure out that Tharn was talking to his mom, which made Type smile to himself.<br/>
Tharn's mother had been really worried about him when Tharn had told her what had happened. She had been all ready to rush to the hospital to come check on him herself, but Tharn had managed to assure her that they were going to be alright by themselves.<br/>
Neither of the men had told anyone about the twins yet.<br/>
They knew that they would only make everyone worry even more if they knew what was going on so they had agreed to tell everyone about the twins when they knew baby A's condition.<br/>
As Tharn kept talking with his mother Type walked over to the bed and laid down, sighing happily as he felt the soft bed under him.<br/>
Type listened to his boyfriend's voice as he chatted with his mother, soft smile on his lips as he imagined what Tharn's mother was saying on the other side of the line.<br/>
After a while Tharn hung up and walked over to the bed, climbing on it as well. As Tharn laid down next to him Type turned towards him and immediately wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, happily cuddling to him to which Tharn gladly complied as he wrapped his own arms around the other.<br/>
"How did the tests go?" He asked, pressing a soft kiss onto Type's hair.<br/>
"Fine. Too many needles.." Type muttered into Tharn's shirt, to which Tharn chuckled bit. "How about you, did you get any sleep?" Type asked as he nuzzled his head further against Tharn's shoulder.<br/>
"Not really. My phone has been going of constantly the whole morning so I've mainly just been answering to them."<br/>
Type hummed a bit at that.<br/>
Type moved bit closer to Tharn, nuzzling his face into Tharn's crook of the neck which made the other chuckle a bit.<br/>
They laid there for awhile just enjoying a moment of silence and eachother's touch.<br/>
"Ai'Tharn.."<br/>
"Yeah?"<br/>
There was a pause. Then Type pulled away a bit so that he was facing Tharn, looking into his eyes.<br/>
"I know you said that it's okay and that you are not mad at me, but I still want to apologize.. I'm sorry that I hid the bump from you.."<br/>
Tharn stared right back at Type, seeing how sincere his words were. He let his hand move from Type's waist to his cheek and just let it rest there as he kept his gaze on his boyfriend.<br/>
After a while Tharn sighed.<br/>
"I admit, I'm still upset with you.. I feel hurt that you hid something so important from me." Tharn told Type as he ran his thumb across latter's cheekbone.<br/>
Hearing Tharn's words Type squeezed Tharn tighter. "I'm sorry.."<br/>
Hearing that Tharn couldn't help but smile softly. "But I understand why you did what you did. I don't agree on it, but I understand."<br/>
Type nodded bit at that.<br/>
"By the way guess who was kicked out from their soccer team?" Tharn suddenly asked, changing the subject.<br/>
Type looked up at the other with lifted eyebrow.<br/>
"Chakrii?"<br/>
Tharn nodded.<br/>
"Yep, Techno called me about half hour ago and said that the meeting they had yesterday had been successful. Apparently some people who had came to watch the match came forward and said that they saw Chakrii kicking you. Ironically they were fans of Chakrii's team."<br/>
Type chuckled at that. "Even though that team is all corrupted at least their fans are honest."<br/>
Tharn hummed, squeezing Type with his other arm that was still around the latter. "Also while I was on  the phone with No one of your juniors, Ae, talked to me as well." He said, making Type look up at him. "He asked me to send his apologies for you. Apparently he feels responsible about what happened as you defended him earlier and then Chakrii attacked you."<br/>
Hearing this made Type frown.<br/>
"That's ridiculous. Why would it be his fault? They were the ones cheating and then attacking on me, it's definitely not his fault."<br/>
Tharn chuckled as he hear Type's words. "That's what I said." He told him.<br/>
"But I promised to deliver the message so I did."<br/>
Type nodded, mentally making a note that he should send Ae message in Line to make sure that the other wouldn't guilt trip himself.</p><p> </p><p>Few hours later the long awaited (and feared) ultrasound appointment was upon them.<br/>
Nurse had already let the couple in to the examination room, so both of the men took their usual places Type on the examination table and Tharn on the chair right next to Type.<br/>
After awhile door opened into the room and Dr. Supachai stepped in, smiling at the couple as she greeted them properly. Both of the men stared at her with surprised look.<br/>
"Dr. Supachai! We didn't know that you would be the one doing the ultrasound." Tharn said, smiling widely.<br/>
"Yes I didn't know either until about half hour ago." She chuckled. "They contacted me right away when my shift started so I made some free time so that I could come here." She said with sweet smile.<br/>
Type smiled at the woman feeling so grateful to her.<br/>
It was weird how seeing familiar doctor could be so reassuring and comforting after feeling so anxious.<br/>
Both Tharn and Type liked Dr. Supachai a lot. She had made them feel welcomed and like they weren't any that different than normal pregnant couple.<br/>
She was also really dedicated as she had been researching about the disorder a lot and whenever the couple had questions that she couldn't answer then she would research thoroughly and then contact them with an answer.<br/>
She was absolutely talented physician who both of the men trusted greatly.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, firstly let's talk about the tests and the scan you got done this morning" Dr. Supachai began, she sat down by the computer and pulled Type's patient information up.<br/>
"All the blood samples are normal." She said and then did something on the computer before smiling. "And I can't see anything new or alarming in MRI scan either."<br/>
This made Tharn sigh in relief.<br/>
But the really nerve wrecking part was only coming..<br/>
"Now let's check on the baby B who we already know." She said as she took the ultrasound wand, then she scooted bit closer to Type so she could press the wand against his stomach and then started to look for the baby. It didn't take long time for the baby to appear on the screen.<br/>
"There they are!" She said with smile.<br/>
Tharn and Type smiled as well, soon even wider when the baby moved around.<br/>
"I'm going to take quick measurements..." She said before doing few things with the machine then smiling brightly.<br/>
"Oh beautiful.. 15 cm!" She said, looking at the pair.<br/>
"At 17th week the baby is about 16 cm long so this is great length!" She told them which made the pair look at each other with wide smiles.<br/>
"Then let's check the heartbeat.." She said, pressing a button and soon a heartbeat was heard.<br/>
This made Type bite his lip.<br/>
"Do.. Do you hear one or two heartbeats?" He asked carefully, biting harder on his lip as Dr. Supachai shook her head.<br/>
"No, I only hear one heartbeat just like all the other times." She said, soon noticing the worried looks on both of the men's faces.<br/>
"But let's not lose hope yet." She told them, her smile never dropping.<br/>
"After reading some records of other male pregnancies who were pregnant with multiples this appears to be common. For some reason ultrasound doesn't reach both of the babies at once and thus both of the heartbeats aren't heard until much later in the pregnancy. As you know the male uterus is very different to female's and we don't have that much recording of it so we don't really know how it exactly work." She explained to which both of the men nodded, but their faces still showed that they weren't completely assured yet. </p><p> </p><p>Type and Tharn stared at the screen, never dropping their gazes as Dr. Supachai started to search for the other baby. For a moment it seemed like that the other baby had disappeared or something, but suddenly they saw a baby that was visibly smaller than the other baby.<br/>
Type's breath hitched at the sight while Tharn felt like he forgot to breath.<br/>
There they are.. Their another baby.<br/>
"There you are." Dr. Supachai smiled at the screen. "You are indeed in very weird place."<br/>
Like with the baby B she first took all the measurements.<br/>
"Hmm.." She hummed, making Type whip his head quickly towards her with worried look on his face. "What? What is it?" He asked, making the doctor to look at him.<br/>
"This one is indeed much smaller. 10 cm." She said, her face now bit more serious than earlier. This made Type's heart drop.<br/>
"10 cm is the length of a baby on 15th week, so this one is two weeks behind."<br/>
She said as she turned towards the computer to input the measurements there.<br/>
Type switched his gaze to the baby on the screen, noticing that the baby wasn't moving at all.<br/>
There were no arms waving, kicking of the legs, not even a flinch or anything..<br/>
Type turned his head to look at Tharn and their gazes met almost immediately, soon recognizing the worried look in the latter's eyes.<br/>
Both of them squeezed each other's hands tightly.<br/>
"Let's try to find a heartbeat." Doctor said, making both of the men look at the screen again.<br/>
All of them staid silent as they waited for a heartbeat to be heard.<br/>
But none came.<br/>
No matter how Dr. Supachai moved the ultrasound wand around there was no heartbeat heard.<br/>
After a while Type just turned his face away from the screen, facing Tharn. He couldn't watch it anymore. He already knew the result anyway.<br/>
Tharn turned his gaze away from the screen as well as the silence continued. The couple's gazes met, both of them seeing tears in each other's eyes.<br/>
After seeing Tharn's tears Type just couldn't control himself anymore as he started to sob. Type rested his forehead against Tharn's shoulder, crying silently as his heart hurt oh so badly..<br/>
He had been afraid of this.<br/>
No.<br/>
This had been his worst nightmare.<br/>
Nightmare of giving birth to a dead baby. And now it was coming into the reality.<br/>
Tharn felt his heart break as Type started to cry against his shoulder.<br/>
He let out a shaky breath as he gently placed his hand against Type's back, petting it in hopes of giving his boyfriend some kind of comfort.<br/>
Even though Tharn knew well that nothing could make this any better.<br/>
It had most certainly been the hardest 24 hours of their lives.<br/>
Type's accident, all waiting for the results, finding out about the twins, staying up all the night in worry and now this.<br/>
Tharn closed his eyes as the silence continued.</p><p>This was it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Thump thump.</p><p> </p><p>Both Tharn and Type's eyes flew wide open at the sound and in just half a second they turned their heads to face the screen.<br/>
The baby still wasn't moving but they heard steady heartbeat drumming through the sound system.<br/>
Dr. Supachai smiled at the sound. "There it is." She said softly before facing the couple.<br/>
"That's a really strong heartbeat." She told them and by hearing that both of the men sobbed.<br/>
Tharn leaned to Type, burying his face into his hair as the latter hid his face onto the Tharn's chest.<br/>
Both of them sobbed like just a moment before, but this time it was from pure relief.<br/>
Baby A had a heartbeat.<br/>
They still had a chance.<br/>
"Type, Tharn!"<br/>
Dr. Supachai suddenly called them by their names. "Quickly look at the screen!" She said, making both men do so.<br/>
On the screen they could see the baby squirming around, waving their arms as they kicked their legs.<br/>
Tharn let out a choked laugh and Type smiled while tears rolled down his cheeks as they both stared at the monitor, tightly holding onto each other's hands.<br/>
"They seem to be doing fine, they are just a little behind." Dr. Supachai said, which made Type to look at her.<br/>
"Should we be worried? Like will they catch up?"<br/>
Doctor smiled bit. "There is still chance that they could catch up."<br/>
Type smiled at that, letting his gaze go back to the monitor where he saw the little baby still moving around.<br/>
Type's smile widened at the sight and he let out a deep shaky breath.<br/>
'Thank god you are okay..' he thought to himself.</p><p> </p><p>Type sighed happily as he laid down on his side of his and Tharn's bed, happily snuggling under the blanket and letting his head sink into his pillow.<br/>
It was much later that night and Tharn and Type were finally able to just settle in and go to sleep.<br/>
It was weird how simple shower and your own bed couple feel so great after just a one night in the hospital, but it truly did.<br/>
Type let himself rest completely against the mattress as he just laid down, staring up at the bedroom's ceiling.<br/>
After a few minutes of just laying on the bed, a thought crossed Type's mind.<br/>
Type hesitated for a moment before sitting up straight on the bed, his eyes landing on his stomach. He bit his lip as he moved the blanket away and then grabbed the helm of his shirt and pulled it up, revealing his small bump.<br/>
He stared at his now slightly round stomach for a good moment before moving his hand on it, pressing lightly against already slightly hard bump.<br/>
"Hey little one.." He whispered as he let his hand move across his stomach, feeling his skin against his palm.<br/>
"Please get stronger and bigger.. I will do my best to eat a lot of delicious food and rest so you will get everything you need to grow." Type promised, his voice soft. "I will eat lots of vegetables, pork, rice, kale.. Anything you need okay?" He said, smiling softly as stared at his stomach.<br/>
It was still weird to think that there were two babies in there. Hell it was still weird to even think that that he was pregnant.<br/>
It was weird to see his stomach all round and feel it being bit hard and not soft as it usually was.<br/>
But for some reason it also felt nice.<br/>
It felt right.<br/>
Type stroked his stomach with his thumb, staring at the bump with caring and soft gaze.<br/>
"And.. Yai nong" Type called the other baby "You need to share everything with the little one okay? They need more energy right now so you need to help them."<br/>
"Aren't you the cutest.."<br/>
Type flinched at the sound of Tharn's voice, quickly turning towards the doorway where he saw Tharn looking at him with the most loving look.<br/>
Type quickly covered his bump with his shirt and then covering it with a blanket, feeling embarrassed as if he had just been caught doing something wrong.<br/>
"I thought you were in the shower." He said as he looked everywhere else but Tharn, which made the other chuckle.<br/>
"I did." Tharn told him as he walked over to the bed and got on to his side, then quickly scooting over to Type.<br/>
"I want to talk to the babies too." He told him, which made Type face him again and raise his eyebrow.<br/>
"You do?" He asked to which Tharn nodded eagerly.<br/>
"Of course."<br/>
Type kept staring at Tharn for a moment before moving the blanket away and pulling his shirt up enough so that his bump was showing.<br/>
Tharn smiled at his boyfriend before looking down at the bump, his smile softening.<br/>
"Little one.." Tharn called the smaller baby, coping his boyfriend.<br/>
"As your father said just focus on getting bigger and stronger. Your father will take care of you and I will take care of him so you don't need to worry okay?"<br/>
Tharn said, his hand softly stroking Type's belly. Type relaxed under the touch smiling as he watched Tharn talking to their children.<br/>
"And... What did you call the other one?" Tharn asked, glancing at Type.<br/>
"Yai nong."<br/>
Tharn chuckled, nodding bit. "Yes of course. Yai nong.." Tharn said, looking down at Type's stomach again.<br/>
"Help your sibling okay? They need all the help they can get and right now you are the closes to them so please help them be strong." Tharn said, whispering the last part.<br/>
Tharn paused and just kept his gaze on Type's stomach as he let his thumb caress the bump softly. After a while Tharn suddenly switched his position a bit, so that he was sitting properly. Type curiously followed the other with his gaze as Tharn then leaned down so that his face was close to his Type's stomach and then he pressed soft kiss on it.<br/>
This action made Type blush, but he did say anything. He just kept watching his boyfriend who stared at his bump, his thumb drawing circles against it.<br/>
"And we both will protect you two. So just do your best at growing and we will make sure that both of you will be fine." Tharn promised with soft tone and smile on his lips before he leaned down again, pressing another kiss on Type's stomach.<br/>
Type couldn't help but smile at Tharn's words.</p><p>'We will protect both of you.. No matter what.'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for a long wait.<br/>I've been so busy and tired that I have simply not been able to write at all. But hopefully everything will settle down now so that I can write more and update more often. But anyways you guys don't need to worry about the story, because I'm most certainly keeping on writing it (and will absolutely finish it) and even though I might not be writing I'm often thinking about this story and coming up with ideas for it.<br/>Just wanted to say this so that I can reassure everyone who are following this story that I'm not planning on dropping it. :)</p><p>Also did you like the "names" for the babies? I wanted Type to come up with these temporary names as calling the babies baby A and baby B is bit weird. It was easy to come up with a name for the smaller baby. 'Little one' is just so cute.<br/>Then I had lot of difficulties to come up with a good name for the bigger baby. (I was thinking names like phi nong or bigger one but they just sounded weird to my ear) But then I remembered Gulf's nickname 'yai nong' and thought that it would fit perfectly!<br/>It's cute and fits the baby as yai means big and nong refers to person who is younger than you.<br/>Plus it's a nice 'easter egg' ;)<br/>Hopefully you liked the story! If you did please do comment and send kudos if you haven't already.<br/>Thank you for reading &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Fathers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After leaving the hospital Tharn and Type's lives had pretty much gone back to normal. <br/>Because Type didn't feel any pain and he made it out from the whole soccer incident with just a single bruise on his hip (from when he fell down), Type returned to work the day after leaving the hospital. Type was still being careful though, taking it easy with physical things like lifting things or moving around too much. <br/>Luckily the weekend came after just two days of work so Type could take it easy at home for few days (in other words Tharn made sure that Type just staid in bed or on couch while he did everything for him).<br/>That weekend Tharn and Type invited both Tharn's family as well as Techno over and told them that they were having twins and needless to say everyone were excited.<br/>Tharn's parents immediately started to look for bigger apartment or even a house for the couple (Tharn's father insisting on buying it for them) and meanwhile Thanya began to think all kind of cute matching outfits to buy for the babies. Techno in other hand got hit on the head after laughing that Type would look like blown whale.<br/>After their guests had left Tharn and Type also had a phone call with Champ (as he was not able to come visit them because of his busy schedule with starting a restaurant) to just catch him up with the situation, as the reveal had been bit dramatic with Type kicked in the stomach and Techno spilling the beans..<br/>Champ had been cool about it and congratulated them with warm tone. He also told them that he would be happy to help them with food when the twins would be born, promising to deliver food to them when the couple was busy with the babies which made the couple laugh. It was very Champ kind of way to support his friends. <br/>As the week ended and the new week started Tharn and Type had quickly created a new daily routine they did every evening, which was their new favorite thing in their day. <br/>Ever since naming the babies; little one and yai nong, soon to be parents had started to talk to them every single night before going to sleep. Both of the men would get into the bed, cuddle up under the covers and then they would just talk to the babies. Tharn would talk about his day at work while Type would tell the latest news about what troubles uncle Techno had got into. They would also make sure to remind the twins that they had to remember to be nice to each other in the tummy and help each other grow. Every other night Tharn would sing to the bump which made Type smile ever so brightly.<br/>Then just before they turned the lights off Tharn would press a soft kiss on Type's belly while Type wished the babies good night, finishing their new routine.<br/>Everything seemed to just settle down and be good again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But in middle of all this happiness there was something that Tharn was dreading, which was coming up in the end of the week.<br/>They were going to visit Type's parents.<br/>Tharn had asked (more like begged) for Type to postpone their visit as it was very soon after the accident, but Type didn't want to postpone the trip any longer. <br/>Type insisted that he really didn't want to wait any longer as he was already showing. <br/>Tharn wasn't sure why he was dreading the trip so much- okay that was a lie. He knew exactly why.<br/>Type's father hadn't really been excited when he had found out about them and even after almost eight years of them being together he still wasn't a fan of Tharn.<br/>Sure he didn't threat him with machete anymore and he had stopped bullying him with spicy food every time they went to visit them, but he still didn't like him.<br/>Every time they went over Type's father would basically ignore Tharn and would tell Type about some great girls from their neighborhood that would make great wives and even give their phone numbers to Type. Once he even brought one of the girls over to meet him, which just turned out to be super awkward as Type just turned the girl down right away while grabbing Tharn's hand to just make it obvious that they were dating.<br/>Honestly it bothered Tharn that Type's father would act like that and if he wasn't his father-in-law he would have already cut their ties with him.<br/>Thank god he had support in this whole mess, who was one and only Type Thiwat.<br/>Type was always there to support Tharn and have his back when his father was rude to him. No matter how many time Type's father insulted Tharn and said that Type should leave him and just get a bride, Type would always just state that there was no way that he was going to break up with him. <br/>For that Tharn was forever grateful and just made him to love his boyfriend even more.<br/>Speaking of the trip there was one thing Tharn was worried about more than his father in law. <br/>Which was Type himself. </p>
<p>Tharn knew that Type was worried about his parents' reaction, especially his father's. This was after all, a big thing to announce. <br/>Especially because this was Type being pregnant which was not the norm or something you would expect to happen to a gay couple.<br/>Actually Tharn didn't really know what Type's father thought about LGBTQ+ people, like did he support them or not. <br/>Yeah he certainly did not support Type's relationship with Tharn and had made it clear that he wanted his son's life to be heteronormative. <br/>But he had also noticed through his friends that many parents were supportive of LGBTQ+ people and accepted them, like if their friend or their child's friend came out. <br/>But when their own child would come out to them they would disapprove it and just deny it. <br/>Tharn was not really sure why this was a thing. <br/>Was it that the parents had had certain picture in their head how their child's life would be like and then when the truth came out all that was shattered..<br/>Or was is that the parents were just scared for their child, knowing how cruel the world could be..<br/>Or was is that they really weren't supportive and were just simply homophobic...<br/>Yeah Tharn had no idea. <br/>But he knew that the trip would be extra stressful and he needed to do his best to be there for Type.<br/>So as the trip neared Tharn had tried his best to sense any kind of anxiety or stress in Type so that he could try to help him relief it. But to Tharn's surprise Type was being very calm and collected. He had even been calm when Techno and Champ had teased about Type being a real wife now that he was pregnant. Type seemed to just ignore them and didn't not even flinch. Type hadn't been really that emotional either, which Tharn had kind of expected to happen as Type had been pretty hormonal for the whole time he had been pregnant. <br/>But no, nothing. <br/>So maybe Tharn had just been overthinking things and been just a worrywart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But then came Wednesday.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After the long day at work Tharn and Type were in the kitchen getting things ready for the dinner.<br/>"Is it good idea to make coffee this late?" Type asked, raising his eyebrow as he watched Tharn taking the coffee out of the cabinet.<br/>"Maybe not but I need it if want to finish the papers for work today." Tharn said and as if in cue yawned.<br/>Type chuckled bit at that. "Aren't you hardworking for once." He teased him, which made Tharn pout at him.<br/>"I'm hardworking!" He argued, which just made Type chuckle again.<br/>"I just want to finish the work before we leave to visit your parents." Tharn continued.<br/>Type walked over to the counter where Tharn was preparing the coffee, taking some cups out of the cupboard.<br/>"I know, I'm just teasing you." Type said and as he turned to leave he pressed a soft kiss on Tharn's cheek, making the latter smile.<br/>Type then returned to the island where where he had all the ingredients laid out, starting to prepare the dinner.<br/>Then a thought came into Tharn's head, something that he had knowingly avoided for the whole week.<br/>"Do you.. Do you know yet how we'll tell your father about the twins?" He asked carefully.<br/>Type hummed bit.<br/>"I dunno. I guess I'm just gonna tell him that I'm pregnant and that this is happening." <br/>Tharn chuckled bit at the straightforwardness, which made Type raise an eyebrow at him.<br/>"What? He just has to deal with it. He will be grandpa, even if he doesn't like it. "<br/>Tharn chuckled, shaking his head a bit before saying<br/>"Aren't you feisty mommy"<br/>At that comment Type stopped whatever he was doing. Tharn in other hand didn't notice Type freezing, instead he kept on making coffee.<br/>After a moment Type turned around to face Tharn, his expression dead pan. <br/>"Excuse me?" Type said his voice monotone, which made Tharn raise his gaze at him soon looking confused at Type's serious look.<br/>"What..?" Tharn asked, not really sure what he had said wrong.<br/>Type kept staring at Tharn, his deadpanned expression slowly turning into a angry one. <br/>"Did you just call me mommy?"<br/>Tharn frowned bit, getting even more confused.<br/>"Well you are carrying the baby so-"<br/>Tharn started but was soon interrupted by Type's humorless laugh.<br/>"So that's why I'm automatically called mommy? Really Tharn?" Type asked and threw the hand towel that he was holding at Tharn, before turning around and leaving the kitchen. <br/>For a moment Tharn was dumbfounded. But he recovered quickly and followed Type, leaving everything he had been doing behind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tharn found Type in their bedroom, standing in-front of the window his arms crossed across his chest as he looked out of it.<br/>Tharn knew that right now he just needed to be calm so with soft tone he started<br/>"Type. You need to calm down okay, let's just sit down and talk abou-" But Tharn didn't get too far as Type turned around to face him, anger flaring in his eyes as stared at him. <br/>"Calm down? Really?" Type let out a humorless laugh. "I have to calm down after you just misgendered me?"<br/>Tharn frowned bit at that, feeling even more confused. "Misgendered you? I-" <br/>"I know I'm carrying two babies inside of me but I'm still a man. Yes, I might have uterus but I also happen to have a penis and balls as well. And in fact, I have much more leg power than you have so you better not call me mommy ever again or I will fucking kick your balls in!" Type shouted angrily as his squeezed his hands into tight fists, looking like he was ready to fight Tharn. Tharn held his hands up, trying to assure his boyfriend that he was not trying to attack him in any way.<br/>"Type I was just joking.." Tharn started his voice soft, but Type just shook his head.<br/>"Well stop it! I already feel like I'm not a man enough with all the maternal hormones I'm having and growing two babies inside me, so I don't need another reminder that I'm not a normal man." Type shouted as he threw his arms around as he talked. "I have enough to stress about! We are going to visit my parents in few days and as if visiting them wasn't already stressing enough now I have to tell them that their only child, their SON is pregnant. And I know that they won't take it well, especially my dad. They- they will see me as a freak and not as their son anymore!" After finishing what he had said Type was breathing hard and was almost out of breath. Few tears had escaped from his eyes and were now rolling down his cheeks, as he his full body just shook from pure anger and frustation.</p>
<p>Tharn stared at him with shocked expression.<br/>Was this how Type felt?<br/>Like he wasn't normal.<br/>Tharn frowned at the thought, hating that Type had been feeling like this.<br/>"Type.." Tharn said and took few steps closer as he tried to reach for Type's arm, but the latter stepped away, turning his back to him. <br/>"Just go, I don't want to talk to you right now.." He said with a shaky breath.<br/>Tharn stared at Type's back, biting his lip. <br/>He felt bad. He had clearly hurt his feelings. <br/>Tharn took slow careful steps towards Type and when he was close enough he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, resting his chin on his shoulder as he gently pulled him close. <br/>As expected Type tried to remove Tharn's arms from around him, but Tharn didn't even budge making Type irritated. <br/>"Get off me! I don't want to be near you!" Type told him off.<br/>"No, we need to talk about this." Tharn said, keeping his tone calm even though Type was fighting him to get away from him. <br/>"Get off!" Type said again, frustrated as he didn't get Tharn to let him go. <br/>Type struggled in Tharn's arms for a moment before stopping, giving up as he knew that Tharn was stronger than him. So instead Type just sighed and let Tharn hold him.</p>
<p>For moment they were silent.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry." Tharn whispered into Type's ear.<br/>"I'm so sorry." He repeated, squeezing Type in his arms. <br/>"I didn't mean to hurt you in anyway. I was just joking around like I do when I'm calling you my wife. I didn't mean that you are any less of a man than I am or any other man is. You were born male and you identify yourself as a male, so of course you are male. The fact that you have a disorder that gives you an ability to have children doesn't mean that you have to change your gender in any way." Tharn told Type with the softest tone, his hold on him never loosening. <br/>"I was out of the line calling you mommy and didn't think about your feelings." He then added, leaning his head against Type's.<br/>They fell into another silence.<br/>After a moment Tharn heard Type sighing.<br/>"I'm just... Sick of this.." He said quietly.<br/>Tharn felt Type move bit in his arms, knowingly Tharn eased his hold around his boyfriend, letting the latter turn around in his arms so that they were facing each other. <br/>Type looked at Tharn, his eyes showing how tired he actually was.<br/>"I'm sick of the hormones making me feel weird and emotional. I'm sick of No and Champ teasing me being a real wife now that I'm pregnant. I'm sick of crying like a baby about everything. The other day one of my co-workers accidentally ate my snack that I had left in the breakroom and I felt so bad about it that I just started to cry and spend the next 10 minutes crying in the toilets.." Type said, frowning as another stream of tears fell down on his cheek, which he quickly dried off by his sleeve. <br/>"And I still have about five months left."<br/>"Wow.. It's been over four months already.." Tharn whispered in disbelief to which Type chuckled. "I know right. I'm in the half way already."<br/>Tharn smiled bit at Type's words, letting one of his hands move from Type's waist on to his cheeks, brushing his thumb across Type's cheekbone. <br/>"But don't get me wrong" Type continued. "I love our children and I'm not in any way regretting our decision. But this has just been-"<br/>"Tough." Tharn finished for him, smiling softly. "I know." He whispered and leaned towards a bit, pressing a soft kiss on Type's cheek, then pulling away.<br/>"I can't even imagine how you feel. Your body is suddenly changing in many ways, both in physical and hormonal." Tharn said with soft voice, as he looked at Type who had tears in his eyes again. "I had no idea you were feeling like this.." Tharn then said, worried look coming back to his face as he brushed the fresh tears away from Type's eyes.<br/>Type frowned bit. </p>
<p>"Yeah because I've been hiding it.." He admitted, looking down guiltily. <br/>"I feel like I'm not myself anymore.. Being so emotional and.. Weak.. It's embarrassing." Type whispered.<br/>Tharn bit his lip as he stared at Type. He felt like he had failed as a boyfriend. How could he had not noticed how bad Type actually have been feeling.. <br/>Tharn moved his hands from Type's cheeks to his shoulders, squeezing them gently.<br/>"There is nothing wrong with being emotional, Type.." Tharn whispered, smiling as Type looked up at him again.<br/>"Being emotional does not make you weak either. It might feel overwhelming and horrible because you can't control it. But you need to remember that you are not alone. You have me. You can just tell me and let out all the frustrations you have and then just let me take care of you. And before you even think about it, no I don't want to take care of you because I think you are the woman in our relationship, but because I love you and this is how I show my love to you." The last sentence made Type let out a teary laugh.<br/>"I know.. You have told me that for years.." Type said, making Tharn smile.<br/>"But sometimes you forget it." Tharn pointed out which just made Type laugh more.<br/>"Yeah, I might." He then admitted.<br/>Tharn kept smiling as he gently brushed the fresh tears away from Type's eyes with his thumb, before leaning in and kissing Type's lips tenderly.<br/>Then after a moment he pulled away. "I'm truly really sorry." Tharn apologized again, looking into Type's eyes. Type stared right back, seeing the sincerity behind those soft dark brown eyes. Type smiled softly, nodding at his boyfriend's words.<br/>"I know.. I forgive you." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later that night both men cuddled together on their bed, like they did every single night.<br/>"Just few days and we will go see your grandparents." Type told the babies as he ran his hand on top of his bump, that was slowly but surely growing bigger and bigger.<br/>Tharn tried not to frown at those words, but failed miserably. Type grinned knowingly as he glanced at Tharn.<br/>"Actually you might not meet your father at all, because your grandfather might slice him up when he finds out about two of you." Type said which made Tharn stared at Type with horrified expression. "Type! Don't say that to them!" Tharn hissed, which made Type laugh.<br/>"I'm just teasing." Type said, his gaze setting on his bump. He ran his hand across it again, his smile slowly fading.<br/>"Just trying to.. Lighten up mood about the whole thing." He admitted as he kept staring at his stomach. Tharn looked at Type, seeing the worried expression on his face Tharn wrapped his arm around the other and brought him closer to him. Squeezing him tightly in his arm.<br/>"I know." Tharn told him, then pressed a soft kiss into his hair which made Type let out a deep sigh.<br/>It was time to change the subject.<br/>"So what should we call ourselves?" Tharn asked, which made Type to lift his gaze from his stomach up at Tharn's face. <br/>Type lifted his eyebrow in question. "What do you mean?" <br/>"I mean.. We can't both be daddies, that will be confusing to the babies and would later confuse us as we wouldn't know who they are calling." Tharn explained as Type listened to him silently. "I mean sure they could call us daddy Tharn and daddy Type but that kind of long.." Tharn finished, to which Type hummed.<br/>"That's true, I never thought about that." Type admitted.<br/>They both fell into silence, their eyes dropping on the bump as both of them thought about the matter.</p>
<p>After awhile Type broke the silence.<br/>"Tharn."<br/>"Hm?"<br/>Type turned his head a bit, looking at Tharn.<br/>"I want to be pho."<br/>Tharn raised his gaze, looking at Type who was looking right back at him.<br/>"Pho?" Tharn repeated, slight smile sneaking on his lips as he said the word.<br/>"Yeah, like I call my father pho. I know it's traditional and maybe even boring, but it feels right." Type said with slight shrug to which Tharn smiled wider and nodded.<br/>"Alright, pho it is." He agreed, pressing a soft kiss on Type's nose. "That's so cute! My little pho."<br/>Type rolled his eyes at that. "What little? I'm taller than you, asshole." He remarked, making Tharn laugh.<br/>"How about you? Do you know yet?" Type asked giving Tharn a curious look.<br/>"Well.." Tharn started, suddenly seeming bit shy. "I've been thinking about.. Papa."<br/>"Papa?" Type repeated the name, wide smile spreading on his lips. Tharn raised his eyebrows at him as if to ask if the name was silly to which Type replied by kissing his cheek. <br/>"It fits you." He told the other with bright smile, making Tharn smile as well.<br/>"So then we'll be.." <br/>"Pho and papa."<br/>The couple stared at each other for awhile before turning their heads to look at the bump. <br/>"Pho and papa..." Type repeated their new names, his voice soft and just above a whisper. It was so foreign to think that their children would call them that.<br/>"This is so weird.." Type admitted as he patted his stomach softly, but his smile never dropped. <br/>Tharn nodded, moving his hand over to Type's bump, covering Type's hand with his.<br/>"I know. It's like... Official." Tharn said which made Type chuckle.<br/>For a moment they just staid there, laying close to each other with both of their hands on the bump and just listening to each other breathing.<br/>Then Type turned his head up to look up at Tharn and before Tharn could ask him anything Type leaned in and pressed a soft kiss on the corner of Tharn's mouth.<br/>"You will be great papa." Type said with a grin making Tharn smile like a dork in love (which he kind of was).<br/>In response Tharn leaned in, pressing a kiss on Type cheek. And as he pulled away he whispered<br/>"And you will be amazing pho."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well look at that, it's been awhile. Again.<br/>I think I need to stop hoping aloud that I would have more time to write as it always seems to backfire. 😂😂😂<br/>This time I got busy because I had to suddenly move into a new apartment, which just happened in really short time and after the move I got busy again because I got a new family member, a little kitten. &lt;3<br/>So I've been soooo busy with the whole moving process and now with new kitten and my with my two already existing cats.<br/>And on top of the busy months I've had this chapter was surprisingly hard to write. It was hard to put my ideas into words for some reason so I felt that I spend extra long time with this chapter at just writing, erasing and rewriting things. And still after spending all this time on it I feel like it turned out to be bit messy, but I just can't get stuck on one chapter for forever so I just decided that this will do. Of course I might be just overcritical because it's me who wrote it.. 😂</p>
<p>Omg what do you think about papa and pho? Cute right? &lt;3<br/>Let me know how did you like this chapter and please send me some guesses how Type's parents will take the reveal of the pregnancy, I love to read your thoughts!<br/>Thank you so much for reading &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>